Comfort Food
by anntheshutin
Summary: Sousuke had resigned to his fate and decided to cut all ties with his past and start a new life. Makoto strives to fulfill his dream, only to realize that the path towards his goal is lonelier than expected. In a cozy, little restaurant, their path cross unexpectedly. It seems that fate is cooking something up for them, and they are just about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I decided to write a fanfic of my favorite pairing from Free! which is SouMako. The reason I did this is because I think I pretty much gobbled up all the English SouMako fanfic and I still wanted more! So I hope you like this and thank you for reading it!**

* * *

Wiping the glasses until the water stains disappear, a smile passed Sousuke's lips. He then placed the glass back to the cabinet and placed the rag he was using on the towel bar. He always wanted to make sure that everything in his small restaurant was spick and span before he retires for the night. He looked around and sighed with content. Everything looks to be in good order. It was a small restaurant that can accommodate 16 customers. From the entrance, you would see kitchen to the right, and there are also counter seats facing the kitchen. The other seats are on the counters on the wall. It was a traditional Japanese restaurant. Business was doing great, he was thinking of adding new items on the menu. It took him a couple of years to build this business from scratch, and he was happy that his restaurant has a few patrons now. He was thinking of hiring another person since he feels that 2 people can no longer handle the increasing demands on the restaurant.

This is how his life has been for the past few years. After graduating from high school, he made sure to disappear from all of his friend's lives. The city was the best place to hide with all its crowd. He was able to avoid meeting his old friends, especially Rin. He completely cut-off his connection with him. From time to time, he would receive texts or emails from him, but Sousuke never answered any of it. He was done with his old life. He just wants to forget his past and move on to a different path. He focused all his time and energy in this small restaurant. For someone so young, he was able to start and eventually manage a successful business. At least with that, he didn't feel like a reckless loser.

The jingle on the door snapped Sousuke back to reality. Surprised, he look at the direction of the door to check who went in. He was already getting ready to close, so he doesn't understand who would come in at this hour.

"Sorry, we've already closed for the ni.." His words froze in his mouth. There standing by the door, was a familiar face. He knew this man. Rarely had he met anyone who's even close to his height, so how could he forget? Those green eyes and tousled olive brown hair had always mystified him. He was wearing a black and gray jacket over a red, plaid shirt. He has a backpack slung on his shoulders. It seems he's grown taller from the last time he saw him. His expression showed that he was just as surprised as Sousuke was.

"Yamazaki-kun!"

"Tachibana?"

Makoto warmly smiled and tilted his head. "Hi! I haven't seen you since high school! How are you? I'm sorry, did you say you were already closed? The sign outside said it was open." He said as he gripped the strap of his backpack.

"Dammit, I must have forgotten to change it." Sousuke scratched the back of his neck and frowned.

"I'll go ahead and take my leave then. It was nice seeing you, Yamazaki-kun. I'll make sure to come back when the restaurant's open." Makoto nodded slightly and was about to turn back towards the door.

"No wait!" Sousuke stopped him, his hand extended. _What am I doing? I'm supposed to just close for the night._ And yet...He combed his hair with the same outstretched hand and looked away, avoiding Makoto's eyes. "Ah, what the hell, I'll make an exception for tonight. C'mon, have a seat." He sighed, he doesn't understand what got to him.

"A-are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother." Makoto said as he wring his hands together.

"It's fine, anyways it's my fault for not changing the sign. Also, you're Rin's friend. If you'd refuse, I'll be pissed." Sousuke grabbed his apron from the hook and wore it, tying it behind his back. He went to the entrance and changed his sign. He's not going to make anymore exceptions. He then went back to the kitchen and checked the refrigerator to check on the ingredients he still has available.

"Hehe ok! Thank you for having me." Makoto nervously laughed, still rooted from where he was standing.

"What will you have?" Sousuke asked him while measuring then washing the rice.

"Ah...anything that's simple to cook. Looks like you already cleaned up. I really hope this is fine with you. I'll help you clean up afterwards if you want?"

"Nah, it's fine. Would tonkatsu be ok? I already have it prepared so it's easy to fry, and I just need to cook the vegetables a bit." He set the timer of the rice cooker and took out the ingredients from the fridge. Before he started preparing, he filled a glass with ice and water and set it front of one of the counter seats facing the kitchen. "Go on, take a seat"

"Thank you! I'd love that!" Makoto settled down on the counter seat, placing his backpack on the counter.

"How did you find out about this restaurant? I mean it's not really a popular one. " Sousuke asked without turning. He was quite thankful that the stove was on the opposite wall and he wouldn't have to face Makoto while cooking. He was also thankful that there vegetables were already chopped. If he had to cut any vegetable, he would be forced to face him. For some reason, he feels a bit nervous.

"One of my classmate mentioned that the food here is amazing. I quite miss eating tasty food." Makoto said as gently tapped his finger on the side on the glass.

Minutes passed in complete silence, each one thinking of what to say to the other.

Makoto cleared his throat and broke the silence "I'm really surprised to find out that you're also here in Tokyo. Are you the head cook here?"

"Yeah, I also own this place. I mean, I'm renting the place itself, but I run the restaurant. Got enough from my parents so I could start my own business after high school. Everyone said I was crazy, but at least I proved them wrong." Sousuke said. The vegetables were done, he just needs to put it in a bowl. He turned his gaze to the deep fryer, checking the color of the tonkatsu being fried.

"Wow that's really amazing! I remember Rin mentioned that your determination is admirable, and this proves it. By the way, have you talked to Rin lately? How is he doing?" Makoto said before drinking more water.

It took a painfully long time before Sousuke answered, "No, I have no idea what's going on with him. I haven't talked to him since after graduation." He glanced at Makoto's direction and was able to see the sudden change in his reaction.

Makoto lowered his eyes to the counter and answered quietly. "I see...".

Sousuke was a bit surprised. He thought Makoto would encourage him to contact Rin or something. It felt like he was going through something similar from the way he acted. Curious, he asked "How about you, where's the guy you were always with? Nanase, right? I've never seen the two of you apart back in high school." He started getting the stoneware from the cabinet, casting short glances in Makoto's way.

Makoto smiled sadly and lowered his head. "I haven't spoken to him in a year now. He's been busy training as a professional swimmer. On our first year in Tokyo, everything was still fine. We were always either his or my place, we'd share meals since I'm not really good in cooking. Then, he stopped contacting me. I wouldn't know anything about him unless I call or text him. One day, he just stopped responding altogether. I even went to the pool where he trains one day, just so I can see how is he doing. He saw me, but acted as if he didn't know me. I don't know what happened." He lifted his head and Sousuke noticed that Makoto's eyes are moist, as if tears were threatening to fall. "Ah, sorry" He took of his glasses. "I'm sorry for making you listen to my problems." He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Sousuke's heart felt like his heart was pinched. From the few times that he was with Makoto, he gathered that he was a nice guy. He had also observed how he cared so much about that stone-faced water freak. Unexpectedly, his old feelings of resentment for Haru was rekindled. How could Nanase ignore such a kind man? They've been together for years. But then again, who was he to speak? He's doing the same to Rin. But Makoto is different, he's been nothing but gentle and kind. He's not supposed to be treated that way.

"No, it's fine." He said without looking at Makoto. He was afraid of how his reaction would betray him and show how upset he it. He started arranging the food on the plates, and scooped some miso soup on a bowl. "How about the other members of Iwatobi?"

"I haven't spoken with them for months now. Yamazaki-kun, I hope that I'm not annoying you with my life story. I'm really sorry for being a bother." Makoto said. He bit his lower lip and wore his glasses back. The sight made Sousuke heartbeat flutter a bit. _What the hell?! For a moment I thought he was..._

He cleared his throat "I told you, it's nothing. Didn't I tell you to just call me Sousuke before? Stop being so formal. I'm calling you Makoto, ok?" He scooped rice into a bowl and placed it in front of Makoto.

"Yes, that's fine, ...Sousuke." He blushed a bit, looking as if it took all his courage to say his name.

"Here you go. Hope you like it." He placed the rest of the food in front of Makoto. It was miso soup, tonkatsu with buttered vegetables, and rice.

Makoto stared at the food with delight and clapped his hands together. "Thank you for the food!" He ate it enthusiastically, his eyes shining with happiness. Sousuke turned around and starting cleaning up his mess. To be completely honest, he was just hiding the smile that was forcing its way on his face.

"Wow! This is the best meal I ever had since I moved to Tokyo! It's really good! You're really good in cooking." He said in between shoving the food into his mouth.

"Really? How has your diet been since you started college. Don't you cook?"

"Well, I pretty much bought my food in the cafeteria. Sometime, I would buy instant ramen if the budgets quite tight. I do have a small kitchen, but I'm not really good in cooking." He slurped the miso soup from the bowl and set it down.

"I see." Sousuke thought deeply. This is definitely not like himself, but he wants to propose something to him. Maybe it's because Makoto's a good guy? Or maybe because just like him, he's also lonely. It's not even profitable for his restaurant. But for just this one person, he wants to make an exception.

"Oi Makoto. If you want, you can always come here for dinner. I'll give you a discount on the meal. You have to eat right and healthy, or you'd lose all those muscles you've built."

"Eh? I can't impose on you like that! I'm really grateful for the offer, but I don't want to be a burden to anyone." Makoto said while waving his hands in front of him.

Sousuke rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Then how about this, work here as a part-timer, and you could have a decent meal and a salary. I mostly do the cooking, what I need is someone to wash the dishes or serve the customer, and I think you can do that. I already have someone helping me with the preparation and in buying the ingredients. Honestly, I've been thinking of getting another hand just a few hours ago. What do you think?"

Makoto's eyes widened with excitement "Really? Are you sure? I was actually thinking of getting a part-time job! This is amazing! Yes, if that's ok with you, I'd be happy to work here. When will I start?"

"Hmm...Next week? I need to talk this over with the other guy, we need to talk about how responsibilities will be divided between the 3 of us. We open at 10AM and close at 9PM, What time are you available?" Sousuke said while wiping the counter tops.

"Well most of my classes are in the morning, which ends at 2PM, and I have Saturday and Sunday free. I can help more on those days"

"That's good. We do have more customers during the weekends, we need more hands on those days." Sousuke hesitated, but he wants to ask for something. _Why would I be nervous? This should be normal, right?_ Anyways, he already has work as an excuse to ask. "Uh, Makoto, can I have your phone number?"

"Hmm...?" Makoto looked at him, chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

"F-for work, I mean.. I need to notify you about your schedule and stuff." _Shit, this is embarrassing._

"Oh yeah, of course. Sorry." He grabbed his phone from his jacket and fiddled with it, then handed it to Sousuke. "Here's my number"

Sousuke took the phone and copied the number on display to his own. After saving Makoto's number, he accidentally closed the contacts out of habit, and he suddenly saw the main screen of the phone. The wallpaper on the phone was a collage of cute cats.

Blushing, Sousuke handed Makoto's phone back. He was looking at Sousuke with curiosity, and when he saw that his phone has the wallpaper displayed, he blushed as well.

He noticed that Makoto's ears turns red when he's embarassed. _Rose-colored ears, huh?_ "Is this your midnight snack? It's kinda late for that to be your dinner." Sousuke suddenly asked, desperate to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

"Actually, this is my dinner. I just ate a bread earlier, but eventually I got hungry again. Then I remembered this restaurant." His dinner was almost finished.

Sousuke shook his head and rubbed his temple. "Seriously, you should take care of your body. You're studying in college, you need energy to study. Do you still work out?"

"I still do. But not as often as I wanted." Makoto smiled and consciously scratched his cheek with his forefinger.

"Well maybe we could go together. I know someone who manages a sports center close by and he keeps it open for me even late at night. He owes me a lot, that's why he can't refuse me."

"Really? That's great! It's hard to find a good gym, and gyms around the city are really expensive." For a moment, Sousuke caught Makoto's eyes roaming on his body.

"Do you still swim?" Sousuke observed Makoto's body. Seems like he has not really been physically active recently.

Makoto's face suddenly darkened "Hardly, I haven't really swam after high school. I don't really feel like it."

Sousuke felt that there was something else behind those words, but did not ask any further. Someday, he'll know. "Well, I barely swim because of this fucked up shoulders, anyways."

"Thank you for the meal! How much do I have to pay?" Makoto fumbled around backpack, most probably looking for his wallet.

"It's on the house." Sousuke started to clean up after him. He started to wash the dishes in the sink. Unfortunately, he has to face Makoto.

Makoto stood up, set his hands on the counter and leaned towards Sousuke "Eh?! No way! I have to pay you! You went out of your way to cook for me. Or maybe I could do something as payment?"

 _What_ _kind of offer was that?!_ _Oi, are you not self-conscious at all? You're too close!_ Sousuke could feel his face heating up. "How about coming back here on Saturday night? There are some items I want to add to my menu. I think I'll need help on that." He turned walked towards the towel bar grabbed the rag he uses to dry dishes, thankful for the distance between them and being able to hide his face from Makoto.

"Sure! I don't have anything planned this coming weekend. Although I don't know how I can be helpful. I mean I'm not good at cooking. Hehe!" Makoto nervously giggled.

"I'll let you know what you need to do on Saturday." Sousuke smiled

"Ok! Well, I think I have to go home now. It's getting quite late." Makoto closed his backpack and straightened his clothes.

"See you on Saturday, then. Be careful on your way home." Sousuke walk Makoto to the door and opened it for him.

"Oh, thank you. I will. I'll wait for your text so I can save your number, ok?" Makoto stepped outside and faced Sousuke.

"Yup. Bye now." He raised his hand to wave.

Makoto smiled and tilted his head before waving. "Bye!" _Seriously, when will he realize what he's doing is dangerous?_

Sousuke smiled as he watched Makoto's back as he walked further. Right now, he's actually quite thankful for accidentally forgetting to change the sign. He closed the door and proceeded to lock it up. He started to count how many days does he have to wait for Saturday. Suddenly, he remembered something. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started typing. Once done, he stared at his message, making sure that all the words were spelled correctly and his choice of words doesn't seem suspicious. Once satisfied, he then took a deep breath, then pressed Send.

* * *

Makoto walked towards the direction of the train station. He checked his watch just to make sure he still has time to catch a train. His thoughts went back to the restaurant. It was really surprising to find Sousuke in the city. Makoto smiled, he was happy to find someone he's familiar with. He even got a part-time job! Although he has been in college for a couple of years now and had already made friends, he was still longing for connections from home. Sure, Sousuke was a bit on the grumpy side, but he went out of his way just so that he can have a decent dinner. Only goes to show that he's a nice guy. Meeting him was a tiny drop that filled the current void in his life. He smiled, he has been feeling lonely for quite some time now. That's why he decided to get a part-time job. Not only would he ease the burden of his parents, he would also like tune out all of the thoughts plaguing his mind. He's tired of being the one who feels left behind.

Makoto sighed and looked up the night sky, his pace slowing down. He feels like Sousuke and him are the same. They're both trying to get on by, working hard towards a dream. They both feel ironically lonely on such a crowded city. They're both trying to find warmth in the comfort of someone familiar to them. Of course, this was all just his opinion. He barely knows anything about Sousuke besides the things Rin told him. But what's there to lose in trying to know more about Sousuke? Maybe fate has brought them together for some reason. He just doesn't know what yet.

He looked down and walked faster. He really has to get home before it gets too late. He used to dread the day that comes after the night, knowing that it would nothing but a boring repetition of his current life. He wants something different, something that he can look back to and feel happy. Where could he get that? What could tomorrow bring him? Makoto was awakened from his thoughts when his phone vibrated from his pocket. He whipped up his phone and checked the message.

[Hey, here's my number. If you don't mind, can you text me once you get home? Just want to make sure you're safe - Sousuke]

Suddenly, a warm fuzzy feeling diffused from Makoto's chest. Someone cares for him. He didn't expect it, but someone does. He hugged the phone to his chest and sighed. He read the message a couple of more times before replying. It just felt so nice to feel that someone cares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! OMG thank you to all those who read and followed this story! To the one person who made a review, thank you! It's really encouraging when my story gets views. I already have something for the next chapter. I hope I could work on it quickly, because seriously, I just can't get enough of these two cuties! This chapter was longer than I expected. I hope that's a good thing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and see you in the next one!**

* * *

Sousuke stepped out the shower and dried his hair and body with a rough towel. After making sure his body is dry enough, he slipped on his boxer briefs and wore his tank top and pajama. He went to his room and checked the phone which was on top of a nightstand. There was a new message received. It was from Makoto

[Makoto: I got home safely. Thank you for caring. By the way, would it be ok if you teach me a bit about my job on Saturday? I just want to make sure that I wouldn't cause too much trouble for you when I start next week.]

Sousuke smiled. He sat in bed and fluffed his pillows before sliding under the covers and lying down. He replied.

[Sousuke: Of course, I was kinda thinking the same thing. By the way, I might have to give you one of my uniforms. I have a couple of extras here. I'll just buy new one in a few weeks.]

Sousuke's brows furrowed while trying to recall where in his closet did he place his other uniform. After a few minutes, he received a message and the phones vibration on his chest surprised him.

[Makoto: Are you sure? Thank you! What would be the best time for me to go there on Saturday?]

 _Is it ok to think that I'm not only one excited?_ Sousuke smirked and typed in his reply.

[Sousuke: An hour before we close. You'd have to have dinner here. Seriously, stop being so polite! You have to get used to me.]

He received a reply only after a few minutes.

[Makoto: Ok! I'll be looking forward to Saturday. I have to sleep now, my class will start early tomorrow. Goodnight Sousuke. See you!]

His heart started beating fast his chest. _Why am I acting like this? I was the one who told him to call me by my first name! Seriously?!_

It was a Thursday night, so he wouldn't have to wait that long to see him again. He turned to lie on his belly and placed his phone back on the nightstand. He turned off the lamp and buried his face on his pillow, trying to hide the smile on his face.

* * *

"Jun, that's it, right?" Sousuke looked at the boxes. He was checking the vegetables that he ordered for the restaurant. Though he already has someone to handle the orders and deliveries, he still wants to make sure that everything is just right.

The man he was talking to had short blond hair and several piercings in his ear. He is not tall as Sousuke, maybe about Rin's height. He is actually quite good-looking, that's why Sousuke couldn't understand why he couldn't stay in a relationship for more than a month.

He was checking the labels and the box against the list on the clipboard his holding. "Yup, that's all of it. We got good ones today."

Sousuke nodded "That's good. By the way, starting Monday, you'd be able to go home early. You can even have days off now. We'll discuss that later. But I still need you in the morning. The new staff is in college, so he has classes in the morning."

Jun pumped his fist in excitement "Oh yeah, I'd be able to go on group dates now!"

Sousuke snickered and shook his head "Seriously, use that time to rest, or maybe clean up your apartment. Seriously, your apartment stinks."

Jun puffed his chest and crossed his arms. "Hey, a house would not be a man's home unless it stinks."

Souke frowned. "Oi, don't lump me in with the likes of you. I like to keep my house clean, thank you very much."

"By the way, this new guy, how did you find him?"

"He's actually a friend of a friend. He has he hasn't been eating healthy, so I offered him the job. We have been thinking of finding another guy, right?"

Jun's brows drew together and he scratched his chin. "Huh. A friend of a friend? That seems kinda shady. So you don't know him directly? I mean he may be your friend's friend but..."

"No, not this one. I'm 200% he's a good guy. He's also an honest guy. I wouldn't hire him on the spot if he weren't. We're actually lucky to find a guy like him."

"That's unusual." Jun said with a laugh.

The tone of Jun's voice made Sousuke stare at him. _He's not suspecting anything, right?_ "What do you mean?"

"You have such high regard for that person. I've never hear to talk about anyone like that. Except for that Rin guy. Rin's your best friend, right? Also, you look a bit happy when you talked about the new guy."

"Shut up!" _Damn Jun and his sharp eyes!_ Souke picked up a box and started carrying it inside. He couldn't understand it himself. Why has he been thinking quite often of Makoto ever since they met last Thurday? Curiosity? Loneliness? Maybe he just wants to have someone like Makoto as a friend. Whenever the Samezuka guys are with the Iwatobi guys, he always ends up watching him from a distant. He looked like he was the kind of guy who would spoil his loved ones to no end. He wanted someone to do that for him.

Jun laughed and picked up a box and followed after Sousuke. "Well, look at that! My dear boss is getting shy, eh? Makes me curious what kind of person is this new staff. What's his name?"

Without looking, he spoke. "Makoto Tachibana."

"Makoto? Woop! A girl! Finally!" Jun joyously danced behind him.

"He's a boy. I just told you earlier that he's a guy."

"What?! A boy named Makoto? Well, I guess that's fine, if he's cute I-"

"Oi, he's off limits!" Sousuke snapped

Jun grinned and squinted his eyes, much to Sousuke's annoyance. "Hmm..Boss is kinda getting protective. I wonder why?"

"He's a good guy. I don't want him getting involved with a guy like you"

"Is he straight?"

Sousuke set the box he's carrying on the counter with a thump. "I don't know! Hell, his sexuality is none of my business! It's also none of your business!"

Jun set the box he's carrying beside Sousuke's. "Well it wouldn't matter if he was straight. I have my ways. With my cha-"

"Like I said, he's off limits. I wouldn't think twice about kicking you in the ass if you do anything weird to him" Sousuke glared.

"Ouch! You've hurt my feelings. Is he that precious to you?" Jun said while acting as if someone stabbed him in the heart.

"Fuck off! He's coming over tonight. I'm going to introduce you to him. Be nice to him, and don't be a bully. Hey, bring in the rest of the delivery. We need to start preparing. I'm not paying you to be nosy."

Jun chuckled "Roger!" He walked back out, leaving Sousuke to open the box he carried and inspected the vegetables and meat he ordered. He's thankful to be busy and be able to distract himself. They'll be opening up the restaurant soon, so he shouldn't slack off. At least for a few hours, he can stop thinking of Makoto. It was finally Saturday, the day he was looking forward to.

* * *

Makoto was walking back and forth on the corner going to the restaurant. He checked his, it was 7:15 PM. He's too early. He already got tired of studying, so he decided to step out a bit before going to the restaurant. But his feet brought him here. He couldn't think of any other place he could go to. He thought he could maybe buy cake or ice cream before he gets to the restaurant, but he changed his mind at the last minute. He looked towards the direction of the restaurant. He had seen 4 people come in so far. He hopes that it wouldn't be too crowded. Then again, more people would mean better business for Sousuke. He should stop wishing there weren't a lot of people there. He's being selfish.

He's still amazed that Sousuke has his own business. It does make sense that he chose to open a restaurant, the food he served last Thursday was heavenly. Sousuke's cooking made him feel...cozy. It's really hard to describe. It reminded him of warm summer days with his friends, and gathering around a kotatsu with his family on a cold, winter night. He has never felt that feeling since he started college. Maybe Sousuke conveys what he feels through his cooking. If that's the case, he must be a kind hearted person.

Just like his case with Haru, Sousuke had not had contact with Rin for a long time. Is he avoiding Rin? Or was he the one who cut his ties? For some reason, Makoto felt like he just wants to hug and assure Sousuke that everything is going to be alright. However, it looks like Sousuke is strong. He can take care of himself, build a new life, and stand up after a great fall. In a way, Makoto's envious of that part of him. Although he did go to a university to pursue his dreams, a small part of him wants to run back home and stay with his family.

Makoto suddenly remembered were he was and checked his watch. Only 10 minutes had passed?! _Seriously? I've been standing here for so long and only 10 minutes had past_. Makoto huffed and gave up, decided to just walk and go in.

* * *

Makoto arrived to Sousuke's surprise. He checked the watch by the kitchen, it's 7:28 PM. He's wearing a different jacket and shirt, and he wasn't wearing his glasses. But he still looks...good.

"Hey, you're early..." Sousuke greated, trying hard to look nonchalant.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't really have much to do anyways. I have no classes on Saturday, so I just stayed at home and studied. I hope you don't mind that I'm early." Makoto sat on the same seat he occupied the last time he was there.

"No, of course not. Can you wait for me? I'll just take care of the customers here." Sousuke poured a cup of hot green tea and placed it in front of Makoto.

"Ok, I'll just wait here. I'd like to review some notes from school, if you don't mind." Makoto asked, then smiled.

 _Shit! Who can refuse that smile?_ "Yeah, go ahead don't worry. Want something to eat?"

"No, I'm still good." Makoto shook his head. Sousuke looked at him, his carefully studying his expression.

There were only around 5 people within the of them had already gotten their orders, so Sousuke is just on standby, waiting for any additional orders. Jun was cleaning up the counters and picking up the bowls and dishes. Sousuke noticed Jun glance at Makoto a couple of time. It made him worry a bit.

Makoto pulled out his glasses and a notebook from his backpack. He wore his glasses and started flipping through the pages. Sousuke could see right through him for some reason. He turned back to his kitchen and started to cook. He already prepared something beforehand, so it shouldn't take him long to finish.

After a few minutes, Sousuke set a plate of menchi-katsu with vegetables and a bowl of rice in from of Makoto. "Hey, I prepared something, try it. That's the dish I want to add to the menu. Let me know what you think."

Makoto looked at the food set before him, his eyes excited, then he frowned and looked at him. "Wait, yesterday you told me that you'd need help for the new items you'd be adding. But you're just giving me food again. This is too much! I'm supposed to pay you back."

"Hey, I told you I needed help with the items I wanted to add to my menu. I want someone to taste what I cooked and let me know what they think. It is important to get a customer's feedback"

"B-but you can't consider that as a payment! That's too much." Makoto looked at Sousuke, obviously worried

Sousuke clicked his tongue, making Makoto shrink a bit. "Just eat it. I know you're hungry, and don't deny that."

"O-ok..." Makoto sighed and took some disposable chopsticks from the its container and broke it. He rubbed them together "Thank you for the food." He took his first bite.

Sousuke washed the remaining dishes, observing Makoto from the corner of his eye. When he saw how Makoto's eyes lit up from the first bite, he smiled to himself. Somewhere within Sousuke's mind, he thought that he got the best payment ever.

"Wow! this is so good! It's not yet on the menu?"

"Yeah. Our customers are increasing. I'd like them to have more options. How was it?"

"It's really tasty! I really envy you! I wish I could cook this well. All I can do it to fry stuff." He happily took another bite, his expression made Sousuke's face heat up.

"I can teach you how to cook." _I think I can watch this guy eat all day._

"In that case, please take care of me." Makoto nodded. Sousuke just scratched the back of his head.

* * *

When the number of customers thinned out, Sousuke called Jun and Makoto over. When the 3 of them were huddled together, Jun looked at Makoto with admiration. "By the way, this is Kobayashi Jun. He's been working with me since day one. Don't be afraid to ask him for help, ok? And don't be afraid to kick his ass if he did something wrong."

"Hi!" Jun offered his hand, and Makoto held it and shaked it.

"I'll be in your care", Makoto said meekly.

"Oooh so this is Makoto! No wonder Boss is being protective! Don't worry, I'll help you in anyway I can. Just call me Jun, ok?" Jun winked.

Makoto's brows rose in confusion and looked at Sousuke. "Protective?"

Sousuke threw Jun a look that could have burned him on the spot. Jun just laughed and tapped Makoto's arm with his free hand. "Welcome to the family! It's great to have a new face here. I'm pretty sure we'll have more customer because of you!"

"Uhhm..Ok. I'll do my best." Makoto nervously laughed, not sure what June was trying to say.

Jun snapped his fingers, as if suddenly recalling something. "Oh boss, can I have a minute? It's about the payment for tomorrows delivery. I think we have a problem."

Sousuke furrowed his brows. He doesn't recall anything wrong with his estimate. _What went wrong?_ He followed Jun to the corner. He was starting to worry.

Standing close to Jun at the corner of the kitchen, a few feet away from Makoto, Sousuke whispered "What's wrong with the payment?"

"Nothing, actually. Hey boss, Makoto's hand is soft and warm. Too bad I got to touch it first." Jun giggled and ran towards the storage.

It took all the strength and patience Sousuke has to resist the urge to chase after Jun and kick him out. All he could do was cover his eyes with his hand.

"Sousuke, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Sousuke suddenly turned, afraid of what Makoto may have seen.

Makoto tilted his head, studying his face "I mean you look upset? Is there something I can do?"

Sousuke ruffled his hair "Ah no, it's about the delivery, but I can handle it."

Makoto smiled shyly. "I see. Uhm, should I also call you boss?"

Sousuke frowned. "No way! I don't know what the hell Jun was thinking and he keeps on calling me that. I've tried stopping him, but I just gave up eventually. I'm not old enough to be called boss!"

Makoto giggled "Ok, if you say so. You two look really close."

"Nah, not really. That guy is just hopeless."

"But it looks that you really care for him. That's really admirable. I'm sure you're a great boss."

Sousuke cleared his throat, hiding his embarrassment. "I'll just clean the kitchen up. We should be closing soon, so we can get started."

"Can I help you clean up?" Makoto asked.

Sousuke laughed and shook his head "Nope, not yet. You're not paid yet. Seriously, stop offering manual labor for free all the time! Someone will abuse that, and that's not good."

Makoto laugh "Ok! Sorry about that."

Sousuke smirked "Stop apologizing all the time."

Makoto grinned "Yeah, ok."

* * *

After the last customer left, Sousuke changed the sign and locked the door. He sat beside Makoto facing him and explain the responsibilities.

"So you're duty would be to clean tables and take orders. From time to time, I'd need you to wash the dishes, especially when there are a lot of customers around."

"Ok, is it ok for me to work on the register? I've never used on before."

"I'm sure you can handle it. It's obvious you're a smart guy. C'mon, I'll show you how it works"

Sousuke stood up and went to the cash register, Makoto followed. Once in front of the register, Sousuke grabbed Makoto's shoulder and made him move directly to the front of that machine so he could see it better. Then he moved and stood close to Makoto's right. He was close enough to smell him. He smelled..fresh and kind of powdery. Like baby powder. He was also close enough to observe his face. His skin is really smooth, he bet it's nice to hold in his hands. His neck looks smooth as well. Sousuke swallowed. It makes him want to just move closer and plant a kiss on it, maybe even li...

"Sousuke?"

Sousuke cleared his throat. Makoto has slightly turned his head towards him. He could now see the lines of his face better, his lips looked soft and pliable. "Oh yeah, I sorta forgot how to use it. I'm just trying to recall how it works. Yeah, here's how you punch in their order."

 _What the hell am I thinking?! Am I turning into one of those perverted boss who sexually abuse their employees? Is it going to be like this every single time Makoto is here?_

Sousuke did his best to concentrate and make Makoto understand how the register works. He also explained how to handle customer orders.

"Uh..yeah ok I'll let Jun show you to the storage room so you could be familiar with the place." He went to the storage with Makoto following behind. He called Jun and gave instructions to teach Makoto about what he needs to know about the storage. After leaving Makoto to Jun's care, he went to the kitchen to calm himself.

That was, close. Sousuke grabbed a rag and wiped the kitchen counter with too much force. His apprearance looked calm, but there's a turmoil going on within him. He had never been attracted to anyone. He had several classmates back in high school who confessed to him, there are also customers here who literally threw themselves at him, but he was never interested. Sure, he's guilty of watching porn just to get by. But he never looked for a partner to actually do it. Another thing, Makoto is a man! Well, he has always been open about different sexualities. But he never really thought he'd question his own. Well, he was never attracted to anyone before. What did Makoto awaken within him?

He grabbed a rag and a spray bottle and started cleaning the counter and the seats. How could he feel such attraction for someone who has started talking to just a few days ago? Well, not really just a few days ago since he has talked to him back in high school. He has also watched him during trainings and competitions, but it didn't really mean anything. Well, maybe he did find his green eyes beautiful, or how soft his hair looked, or that his body is very well-defined. However, it's nothing more than that. Maybe Makoto has an aura about him. He really couldn't explain.

Sousuke hear some laughter from the storage. It made him uneasy, so he went back to peek. He saw Makoto and Jun laughing, and he found himself quite irritated.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Makoto turned to him and was the first to explain. "Oh, I was just telling Jun about the time I tried to cook mackerel and mistook sugar for salt. It was a disaster!"

"Hahaha! Boss, Makoto is really cute!" Jun casually laid his hand on Makoto's shoulders, which was enough to make the veins in Sousuke's neck pop.

Makoto turned his head towards Jun in surprise "Eh? Cute?"

Sousuke couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed Makoto's wrist and pulled him towards the kitchen "I'll have to show you something." He really doesn't know what to show Makoto, but he couldn't stand seeing someone else touch him.

* * *

Sousuke crossed his arms. "I guess that's it. Make sure to rest up on Sunday since you're going to be really busy on Monday."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. I have to go now." Makoto was about to turn towards the door when Sousuke stopped him.

"Wait! Where do you live anyways?"

"It's the dorm close to the university. It's not really that far. It'll just be a few minutes away by train." Makoto answered.

Sousuke combed his had to his hair and looked away. "In that case, I'll take you home."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

A corner of Sousuke's mouth turned up "Yeah, I can't let a young college student go home by himself."

Makoto chuckled. "Sousuke, we're about the same age."

"No sense in arguing. I'm taking you home. It's final."

"Ok..." Makoto nodded.

* * *

Makoto waited for Sousuke around the corner. He said he has a ride so he'll just change his clothes and get it. Does he have a car? Maybe it's parked somewhere. The restaurant doesn't look like it has a parking lot. Maybe it's a small vehicle, Makoto wondered. But then again, when he said ride, he could also mean something else. Something like...

 _Oh dear god, please not a motorcycle!_

"Yo, Makoto"

Makoto turned towards the direction of Sousuke's voice. "Hey, Sou-" Makoto forgot what he was about to say because right in front him was Sousuke with a motorcycle beside him.

Ok. First off, he looks so cool. The black motorcycle jacket he's wearing just emphasized his handsome ruggedness. But, it was a motorcycle, and Makoto isn't exactly thrilled. "Uh, Sousuke...That's our ride?"

"Yeah don't worry. This runs smoothly. I just got it a few month ago." Sousuke said as he patted the seat.

"But, I'm scared.." Makoto said with a weak voice as his lips quivered.

Sousuke's eyebrows rose. "You're what? Sorry I didn't hear you."

"I'm scared." He said, his face flushed with embarrassment. He's not exactly thrilled of riding one of the most dangerous vehicles invented by man. His heart was racing. _He'll laugh at me. He'll mock me. He'll make fun of 'll call me a wuss._ _He'll call me an idiot._

"Hey don't worry. I'll be careful in driving. I also have another helmet here. I won't let anything happen to you."

Makoto looked at Sousuke. He noticed how concerned he looked, which somehow lightened his haeart. Maybe he should trust him. It made him smile. "Promise?"

"I promise. Come on. Here, wear this." Sousuke smirked and handed him the helmet.

Makoto approached Sousuke and took the helmet given to him. He wore it while he watched Sousuke start up the motorcycle.

Makoto gather his courage and sat behind Sousuke. It made him feel a bit light headed, but he'll do his best to endure. But, there another problem.

"Uhm, Sousuke, where do I put my hands? Where should I hold on to?"

"Uh, you can put it on your lap, or hold on to my jacket. Or you can hug me, it's fine I don't mind."

Hug...Sousuke? "Uhm I'll hold on to your jacket, ok?"

"Yeah that's fine." For a moment, he thought there's a tinge of disappointment in Sousuke's voice.

As soon as the motorcycle sped up, Makoto forgot all his apprehension and wrapped his arms tighly around Sousuke and buried his face on his back. Fear got the better of him. It is as scary as he imagined it to be. He doesn't want to move an inch because he has a feeling they would get into an accident if he did. But he was thankful that he was able to stop himself from screaming.

During the ride, he somehow started to notice Sousuke's body. He couldn't help it, he was pressed hard against it. Sousuke's back is solid and wide. He could feel his muscles from where he's hugging him. He could also smell him. There's something very masculine about his scent, like fresh sea breeze. It made Makoto feel a little bit safe. It was an odd feeling which melted his fear inch by inch.

Sousuke shouted over his shoulder, Makoto felt the vibration from his back. "Makoto, tell me where I should turn, ok? I don't want to get lost."

"Ok!" He shouted. Though he hates to admit it, he's actually starting to enjoy the ride a teeny tiny bit. He wished they could stay that way longer.

After a few minutes of driving and turning, they were able to reach the dormitory. Getting off of the motorcycle, Makoto felt unsteady on his feet.

"Are you ok?" Sousuke watched him, hand extended and ready to assist him.

"Y-yeah, just got a bit rattled by the ride. Here's the helmet." Makoto took the helmet off and handed it to Sousuke.

"Keep it, you're gonna need it. From now on, I want you to carry that every time you have a shift. I'm going to take you home."

Makoto's jaw dropped. "Really Sousuke, this is too much! I'm very thankful, believe me. But at this rate, I've never be able to pay off what I owe you."

"No, you're already paying me, believe me. Let me do it as your friend, at least."

Makoto sighed and smiled. There's no sense in arguing with this guy. "Ok, I guess there's nothing I can do. But I'll have to repay you someday, ok? Oh Sousuke!"

"Yeah?"

Makoto had been thinking about asking Sousuke for something during the ride. He rarely asks for something unreasonable from someone. But for once in his life, he wants to be selfish. "Uhm, can you text me once you get home? Do you remember the way home?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry, I can still remember my way, I guess."

"Ok. Ah, Sousuke?"

"Hmm?" Sousuke looked curiously, his brows knitted

"Would if be ok if...uhm...we..." _I can do this!_ "text each other. You know, just to check how each other's day is going? If you think it's a bother, just forget it."

The corners of Sousuke's eyes crinkled as he smiled "Hey don't worry! Of course. I don't mind that."

Makoto smiled warmly "Ok then! Bye! Take care. See you! I'll wait for your text, ok?"

"Yeah, you too. Take care." Sousuke drove off.

Makoto watched Sousuke until he was no longer visible. That smile was not fair. It caught him by surprise and now his heart is beating wildly. While he was in the restaurant, he noticed how Sousuke blushed a lot. He felt and saw him looking at him from time to time. Deep in Makoto's heart, there's a new, unfamiliar feeling growing. He's scared and happy about it at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank goodness I was able to finish this in time for the weekend! I'm starting to become alarmed of how long I'm making these chapters, please forgive me! To the comment I got about the errors from past chapters, thank you for letting me know! Sorry about that! I don't have anyone to help me check this that's why some errors slip to my utter horror. As always, thank you for the reviews, followers, and favorites. You guys inspire me to write some! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Makoto woke up before his alarm went off at 7:00 AM. It was a cold and rainy Friday morning, and he wants to close his eyes and snuggle back to his pillow. He checked the time from his alarm clock and stretched. He slipped his hands underneath his pillow and searched for his phone. When he found it, he checked it saw that he has a message from Sousuke. He has always is an early waker, which is something Makoto wished he can also do. He checked the message with a smile.

[Sousuke: Good morning! Already up? Weather's not looking good right now. Did you eat the food I gave you last night?]

Makoto stared at the message and basked in the happiness he felt. It was nice to wake up in the morning knowing that someone wants to know how you're doing. His phone had never been so active until a few weeks ago. He still wasn't used to the attention.

It has been 2 weeks since he started from his part-time job. He was a mess when he started. Not knowing what to punch, got a couple of orders wrong, had to apologize to several customers. But Sousuke has been patient with him, which was something he never expected. He expected Sousuke to scold or shout at him. Yet he never lost his cool. Instead, he would carefully explain how things work, give him tips on how he can do a task easier, and constantly remind him to take a break.

Honestly, he feels that Sousuke is spoiling him. Feeding him everyday, making him take home food, and taking him home (on his super cool black Honda Super 4, by the way) ever single day that he has a shift. He never how nice it felt to be the one who's being spoiled, and he's afraid of getting used to it. Sometimes it make him wonder, why would Sousuke go to such lengths for someone he wasn't really that close to?

Makoto rolled out of bed wearing boxers and a shirt. He stretched his arms upward, looking back at his bed with a bit of regret of having to leave it. He did a bit more of stretching in front of his full-length mirror, hoping to warm his body up. He looked at his body in front of the mirror, he thought to himself that he had to work out more. Sousuke's food will make him fat soon.

Recently, he started to think that the way he sees life has also changed. There's a now spring on his step when he walks, unlike before when he felt like he was dragging himself to wherever he has to go. Now, he stops and breathes so he could think clearly, instead of going on auto-pilot. Before, he had lost the energy to enjoy life. All he did was study and go home, rarely going out with his college friends. His grades did very well, so nobody complained. But he felt like an empty husk who just moves where the wind takes him.

He looked out the window to check the weather. Sousuke was right, the weather isn't looking good. He checked his phone for the weather, there's an incoming typhoon. He replied to Sousuke's message.

[Makoto: Good morning too! I haven't received any notice from the university, so I'd still have to check if we have classes. Take care, ok?]

He better hurry to school. He grabbed his bathrobe and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower to wake himself up. Funny, he had to take a shower before leaving for school when he knows that he might just get wet because of the downpour. He hurriedly dressed and left his place before the rain and wind gets worse.

* * *

Sousuke was staring out the window after placing the receiver back on the phone, he just got a call that the supplier would not be able to deliver anything today because of the weather. He though that they should just clean up a bit and send Jun home later.

Jun leaned on the wall beside the phone "Boss, I think I'll go for Makoto. Seriously, I didn't expect that he's really cute!"

Sousuke frowned and snarled at Jun. "The hell you are?!"

Jun mockingly hid his face in his hands "Oh my god, you're scaring me!"

Sousuke huffed. "Leave him alone!"

"Sure, in one condition." Jun smiled slyly

"What?!" Sousuke scowled.

"Admit that you like him"

Sousuke looked at him in shock. It took him a few seconds before he could respond. "Wha- the hell I will!"

"Hey boss, you've been calling for hell a couple of times now, that's not good. C'mon, just admit that you like him, I won't tell."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Jun's eyes narrowed. "Oh, by the way, I actually have his phone number, he gave it to me the other night. Maybe I could ask-"

Sousuke crossed his arm and glared at Jun. "Fine! So what if I like him?"

"Good job boss! Doesn't it feel good to admit the truth? I wasn't really going to go for him hahahaha!" Jun laughed heartily, his hand on his stomach.

 _SHIT!_

"Get back to work!" Sousuke place his face on his hands and loudly groaned. For the first time in his existence, he admitted and realized that he madly, irrationally, and stupidly like someone.

* * *

Once you admit to yourself that you like someone, the first thing you need to worry about is how to act around them and what to do with what you feel.

Sousuke was mopping the kitchen floor while thinking of what he admitted to Jun and himself. He knows that he wants Makoto in his life, he's just not sure how. It's not really that easy. Suddenly, he felt that there's so many things in the world that would work against what he wants. He's no stranger to that feeling.

Desperately confused, he felt like he had no other choice but to seek advice from the only person he can trust right now, against his better judgment. He want to the storage area and found Jun cleaning it. "Hey, I want to ask you something."

Jun stopped scrubbing the floor then looked up "Yeah? Go ahead boss, I'm all ears"

Sousuke looked away staring at a spot in the doorway. "You said once that you might want to date someone even if he is a boy...?"

Jun stood up and wiped his hands on his apron. "Yeah?"

Sousuke sighed before he continued. "How does that go?"

Jun grimaced, obviously confused. "You mean, how does the date go? Like where would we go or do we have sex afterwards?"

Sousuke frowned. "No, not that. Uhm, OK let's say that there's a boy, who realized..."

"Boss, this is clearly about Makoto and what you feel about him. I'll rephrase your sentence so it'll be easier for the both of us and to cut things short. You like Makoto, but you're worried because you're both men." Jun crossed his arm.

Sousuke rolled his eyes. "You can be so fucking annoying sometimes. But yeah, you're right."

"Well let me ask you something."

"OK..."

"What do you like about Makoto?"

Sousuke crossed his arms and thought for a while. "He's a really kind person, his smile warms up even the rainiest day, he always worries about those he cares about. You can really feel his concern for you. He's always honest. He's also very hard-working, eager to learn. You know physically, he's hot. He's the perfect package. He's too good for his own good."

"Do you wish he's a girl?"

"No! Hell no!" Sousuke grimaced.

Jun smirked "There you go! You like him for what he is, that reason enough. I don't see why you shouldn't go for him. You can do it boss! Go for it"

"But, should I ask him out and date him? I mean, we can be just friends, right? Should have to go into a romantic relationship with him?" Sousuke asked, confusion written all over his face.

Jun look at him with exasperation. "Have you had any sexual fantasy or dreams about him?"

Sousuke's face turned as red as a cherry.

Jun sighed "I'll take that blush on your face as a yes. C'mon, just make your dreams come true, even if they're wet dreams."

Surprisingly, Sousuke became silent. He was thinking about what Jun said.

Sousuke asked. "Hey, why have you been so nosy about me and Makoto?

Jun smiled. "When you met Makoto, you changed. You may not be aware of it that it happened, but you did. You smiled more. Back then, all you did was work hard, spend all your time in this restaurant, as if chasing something you don't even know yourself. You barely go out. Nowadays, you always look at your phone with a smile. You laugh at the corniest joke from Makoto. You greet customers with genuine enthusiasm. You finally stopped and smelled the roses."

Sousuke stared at Jun, unsure if he was telling the truth. Well, he had been feeling better lately. Back then, he felt like only started this business because he doesn't want to be useless and he needs to prove something. However, it's the very same business that brought Makoto into his life. Seeing just how happy Makoto looks when he eats his cooking already makes his day. Maybe that's how it really ought to be.

Roses, huh? All he could think of was a certain guy with rose-colored ears.

* * *

"Oi Jun, you better go home while the weather isn't that bad yet. We won't be able to open anyways. The news said it's going to get worse later." Sousuke said while looking out the window.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be stuck here with you during a typhoon. We don't have anything to sell in the first place. I doubt anyone would come here today." Sousuke pulled out his phone from his pocket and messaged Makoto.

[Sousuke: Makoto, you don't have to come in to work today. There's a typhoon coming. Just stay home and rest. We won't be opening for today. I'll let you know when to be back.]

He'll definitely miss Makoto, even if it's just a day. But his safety is more important. He'll just keep himself busy for the meantime. There are a lot of things to do around the restaurant anyways.

Jun appeared from the back of the restaurant wearing a raincoat and holding an umbrella. "Ok, I have to go now, I guess."

"Ok be careful. Make sure to stay dry and warm, ok? I'll just let you know when we'll open back"

"Yup, I'll be fine, don't worry. You take care of yourself too."

"Ok take care and go straight home. I mean it, no detours. Call me when you need help."

Jun laughed "Yep, you too. Bye!"

"Bye." Sousuke locked the door after seeing Jun off. He turned back to the restaurant, thinking of the best way to spend his time. There were some things that are in need of repair. He can also clean areas that he normally could not take care of on a normal day.

* * *

It was already 2:27 PM. From what he say in the news, the typhoon will get worse around 5:00PM. Sousuke was repairing one of the chairs on the restaurant when he heard a knock on the door. At first, he thought that it was the wind blowing against the door. The second knock made him realize that there is someone at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone. Besides, the typhoon was getting worse. Confused, he stood up and opened the door. It was Makoto, soaking wet, his hair plastered on his head. He was wearing his backpack in front, hidden under his black varsity jacket. He was obviously shivering.

"Makoto, what are you doing? You're not supposed to come in at work!" Sousuke said.

"I-I know...but..."

Sousuke touched Makoto's hands and face, then frowned. This is not good. He'll get sick if he stays like this. "Never mind, come with me. You need to change out of your clothes. You're freezing!"

He grabbed an umbrella from the store and locked up the restaurant. He grabbed Makoto's shoulder and made sure that he's covered by the umbrella. He led him towards the door at the end of the alleyway. It was the door that leads to his flat upstairs

When they got in and climb up to his flat, he grabbed a couple of towels from the cabinet. He placed one over Makoto's head "Dry youself up a bit while I get the bath ready. Take your jacket off, it's dripping. Just wring out the water on your clothes by the kitchen sink." Sousuke said while pointing at the kitchen. He was wearing a black undershirt and faded jeans. His shirt got a bit wet, so he took it off and wiped his arm and dried his hair with the towel he's holding. He looked at Makoto and saw him avoid his eyes while drying his hair, his ears red.

There it is, his rose-colored ears.

He went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with warm water. When he got back to Makoto, he took off most of his clothing. He was only in his jeans and undershirt.

"Go on, take a warm bath. I'll make you coffee."

"But you also got wet by the rain." Makoto protested

"I'm not as soaked as you are. Go on." Sousuke started pouring water on the coffee maker while Makoto walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Makoto went in to the shower and washed himself. He used Sousuke's shampoo and soap. He loved the smell of both. He smells it on Sousuke all the time. He smiled. He keeps on taking mental notes of all the small things that he likes about Sousuke. Whenever he gets caught staring at him by those teal eyes, he just feels his blood rush to his face. He is also really tall, which is rare since he had already accepted the painful fate of being the tallest guy all the time. His voice, his beautifully deep voice that makes butterflies flutter in his stomach. Sousuke may not be aware of how cool he looks, especially when he cooks. With brows slightly furrowed, focusing on nothing but the task in front of him, Makoto finds it extremely mesmerizing. He also keeps on feeling his heart race every single time he sees him walking towards him with his black motorcycle beside him. Makoto just stopped being shy and just hugged Sousuke whenever they ride the motorcycle. It was his chance to feel close to him, and he relishes the moment.

He rinsed his body with warm water and stood up. He then slipped into the bathtub and sigh. The warmth of the water felt really good. He couldn't understand why he made such an irrational decision earlier. As soon as he found out that his last 2 classes were cancelled, he immediately decided to go over to the restaurant. He knew he was going to be a bother, yet he couldn't help it. He wanted to be with Sousuke. Sadly, he couldn't tell him that. Good thing he didn't ask him why did he come to the restaurant. He closed his eyes and started humming to distract himself from his thoughts.

He didn't hear the knock on the door, then Sousuke peeked in. He yelped in surprise and just had enough time to hug his knees in a desperate attempt to hide himself, splashing water on the floor.

"Uh, sorry. I thought you heard me." Sousuke said, looking worried.

"N-no, it's fine. Sorry." Makoto nervously laughed.

"Uh, here are some clothes you can wear. I'll just put it here. Don't worry about the underwear, that's new. Here's a dry towel as well. I'll take your clothes and wash it, OK?" Sousuke placed the folded clothes on top of the shelf beside the door and picked up his damp clothes on the floor.

"Thank you." Makoto managed to say.

"No prob." Sousuke locked the door behind him, and Makoto exhaled. He knew he couldn't stay in the bathtub for long. He's starting to feel dizzy because of the heat and Sousuke's presence.

* * *

Makoto got out of the bath dressed in gray sweatpants and black V-neck shirt. Sousuke started questioning his intentions when he saw how he looked. His flushed face and wet hair stirred something within him that he thought he buried years ago. His body, emphasized by the shirt he's wearing, isn't even that bad though he hasn't worked out regularly. Damn.

 _No, he was soaking wet, I had to do something. It's not right to leave him out there. I did the right thing._

He poured coffee on the mug and handed it to Makoto when he sat on the small dining table. He placed the jar with creamer and sugar in front of him. "I don't know how sweet you want your coffee, so help yourself to the sugar and creamer. I'll just take a bath."

He slung his towel on his shoulder and went to the bathroom.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why did he think he'll be fine with seeing Makoto almost naked in the bath? Sure the water was not super clear, but he still saw his body's silhouette. Damn it. His thoughts are getting worse and worse by the day. Now, he just had to think of naughty stuff even if Makoto's fully dressed. He was actually wearing sweatpants, goddammit!

He quickly took and shower and soaked a bit in the bathtub to wash off his impure thoughts. When he was done and was drying himself, realization dawned upon him. As if all the discomfort he felt earlier weren't enough, he forgot to bring new change of clothes. SHIT! He doesn't want to wear clothes he already wore, it'll make him feel as if all the dirt he already washed off would just stick right back at his skin. He really isn't used to bringing clothes with him in the bathroom since he lives alone. OK, he's left with no choice. He'll just wrap the towel around his waist like the usual, and not look. He just needs to walk fast and not look back. _OK, so one, two, go!_

Gripping the towel tightly on his waist, Sousuke hurriedly walked out the bathroom towards his room without looking back, oblivious of Makoto's reddening face hidden behind the screen of his laptop while his eyes followed him.

* * *

When he came out of his bedroom, he was drying his hair with a towel wearing a black sweatpants and blue tank top.

"Have you had lunch already?"

"Uh yeah I did." Makoto said without looking, still staring at his laptop's screen. Sousuke knew better.

"Makoto, tell me the truth."

"Uhm... No, I haven't." Makoto said as he looked at him with puppy eyes.

Sousuke sighed opened his fridge, looking for something he can cook. "You know, we've been together for weeks now and believe me, it's pretty obvious when you're not telling the truth. And no, you're not off the hook because of those puppy eyes. I'll cook something." He opened the vegetable bin. "I think I have ingredients here for kitsune udon, do you like that?"

"Yeah, that sounds good" Makoto beamed.

"OK, kitsune udon it is then." Sousuke noticed Makoto reading something on his laptop. "Good thing your gadgets didn't get wet. You were drenched earlier."

Makoto glanced at him, the light from the laptop's screen reflecting on his red framed glasses. "My bag is waterproof, but I still wrapped my stuff in plastic just to be sure."

"Smart move. You know, you're crazy to run out in a weather like that! But the weather went really bad in just few minutes. Didn't you bring an umbrella?" Sousuke said as he started cooking.

"I did, but it was blown and broken by the wind on my way here." Makoto chuckled.

Sousuke smiled. He wanted to ask why he came, but he decided not to. He wants to hear Makoto say that he wants to be with him. But he knows that it would hurt if he didn't.

Time passed with the two of them silent, each one left to their own thoughts and task at hand. Sousuke broke the silence by placing a bowl and a pair of chopsticks beside Makoto's laptop. " Come on, you need to eat."

Makoto closed his laptop and set it aside, then he smiled at the bowl.

"Thanks for the food." Makoto said before he took some udon with his chopticks and slurped. His eyes lit up and his lips curved into a smile. "Oh wow that's really, really good!"

Sousuke did his best to supress the smile that trying to creep up on his face. So, he was going to have the pleasure of seeking Makoto's happy-to-eat face again. It seems that he has different kinds of smile for different things, all of which were beautiful. Sousuke feels like creep for wanting to take a picture of each and every smile he sees from Makoto and keeping it for himself.

* * *

Makoto observed Sousuke as he eats, throwing quick glances at him and hoping he never gets caught. There's something about the way Sousuke carries himself that never ceases to amaze him. Dignified? Is that the right word? It's like the way he looks and moves would never show whatever emotion he has within. It's like he has an armor of confidence built around his body, and no outside force could destroy it. Makoto wants to be like that. In fact, he feels and hates being the complete opposite of Sousuke. People see his smiles and politeness as a go signal to use and abuse him, which doesn't always end well for him.

However, there was something that he noticed about Sousuke, too. It's like the turbulence hiding underneath his teal gaze had calmed down in comparison to how it was back when he saw him in high school. Makes him wonder what could have caused the change.

"Uhm Sousuke, can I tell you something?" Makoto cast a quick glance before concentrating in capturing the Aburaage with his chopsticks.

Sousuke looked at him, his face unreadable. "Huh, sure."

Without raising his eyes from the udon, Makoto said "You've changed. In a good way, I mean."

"What do you mean?" Sousuke frowned.

"I mean no offense, but you were grumpier before...or broody? I'm really sorry, I'm kinda regretting what I just said right now." Makoto smiled apologetically, trying to soften the blow of his word.

Sousuke's brows rose in question. "Grumpy? Broody?"

"I-I mean, I've done a lot of things this past few weeks that may have earned your ire, and uhm I wouldn't blame you. But your reaction was not what I expected. You also smile more. Or maybe that's how you've always been? Sorry, I just don't know what I'm saying anymore." Makoto laughed, scratching his cheek.

Sousuke smiled "Yeah, you're right. You know about the past me, maybe Rin had mentioned a thing or two. I guess I have changed. Once you've learned to let go of some of the weight from the past, you'll realize that it's easier to move forward. Because of that, you now have a different outlook and perspective regarding your journey. Get what I mean? Well, actually your comment sound funny, coming from someone who suddenly has the courage to say what's on his mind."

Makoto frowned. _What is he saying?_ "I'm not sure I get what you mean."

Sousuke laughed "Someday I'll tell you. Just finish your udon."

* * *

Sousuke was standing in front of the window and checking the weather outside. It's already 6:43PM. The rain shows no sign of letting up. If anything, it actually got worse. "It's already dark. You should stay the night. I can't drive you home, and I'm not sure if the train would still be running in this weather. I have an extra futon, so don't worry. Anyways, tomorrow is a weekend so you wouldn't miss any class, right?"

Makoto placed his fork on the table and looked down. "I'm really sorry, I didn't realize that the typhoon would get this bad. I'm starting to think I was wrong to go here even if you already messaged me. I'm just being a bother to you. I should have stayed home. I'm really sorry." He was still sitting at the dining table, eating a slice of chocolate cake Sousuke bought a day before. He was thinking of a way to give it to Makoto without being too obvious, but couldn't think what excuse to give. Somehow, the typhoon was a bit of a blessing.

Sousuke walked towards him and ruffled his hair. "Hey, what did I say about apologizing too much? Don't worry about it. Anyways, I'm not complaining about having you around. It would be boring to stay at home all day by myself on a rainy day like this. How about you? Are you getting bored?"

"No! Not at all. I think It's nice to have someone to talk to as well. If I'm not being a bother, I guess it's OK."

"You're never a bother. It's still early. Want to watch a movie? I think Jun left a couple of DVD's here. Oh, do you want another slice slice of chocolate cake?"

Makoto cheek turned adorably pink and he shyly smiled. "Maybe another one, while were watching a movie?"

"Sure." _Seriously, this man's stomach is a bottomless pit. Good thing he looks so cute when he eats!_ Sousuke grinned.

* * *

They sat on the couch while both of them were bundled under a single blanket. They watched 3 movies. The first one was a horror movie, which Sousuke later realized was the worst genre to choose because Makoto screamed and clung to him while shaking, almost dropping his cake. He doesn't mind the clinging part, but the poor dear looked so rattled that he had to stop the movie midway. He scolded Makoto for not telling him that he doesn't like horror movies and he promised to never play movies like that when they watch together.

The second movie that they watched was a comedy. This he thoroughly enjoyed not because of the story itself, but by the laughter it brought to Makoto. He listened to the sound of laughter that washed over him and told himself that he could listen to Makoto's laughter all day.

While watching the third movie which was a historical drama, Sousuke noticed that Makoto was already nodding off. Well, the weather is sleep inducing, so he decided to call it a night. He checked the time. It was already 10:13PM.

Sousuke gently shook Makoto's shoulder. "Makoto, just wait here. I'll take care of the room. Let me fix the futon."

Makoto's eyes slowly blinked, then he rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Hmm? OK..."

 _God, that was cute! Not fair!_

Sousuke went to his bedroom and checked the cabinet where he places the futon. He opened to find nothing but a single pillow. Confused, it took him few minutes to realize that Jun hasn't returned the futon he lent him a couple of months ago. What happened was that Jun was smoking on his futon and accidentally burned it when he kicked the ashtray. He begged Sousuke to lend him his futon. He hadn't returned it since.

 _Goddamit! Jun!_

Sousuke hesitated, but there's nothing he can do. He walked back to the living room and saw Makoto staring at the TV, his eyes half closed "Uh, Makoto."

"Hmm?" Makoto looked at him sleepily.

"Uh, Jun still has the extra futon."

After a few minutes, Makoto's eyes widenend, his face turning pink as something clicked in his mind. "Oh, I see."

Sousuke hesitated. This was really awkward. "I'll just sleep on the couch."

Makoto brows drew together. "No, I'll be the one to sleep here. That's your bedroom. I'll be fine here with a couple of blankets."

Sousuke protested. "No way, I don't think you'll fit there. Anyways, you're my guest, you have to be comfortable."

Makoto chuckled "Sousuke, you're taller than me by a few centimeters. It's obvious that if I don't fit there, so would you. I'm also worried about your shoulder. It might hurt if you sleep somewhere uncomfortable."

Silence.

Makoto was the first to talk. "Why don't we share the bed? Is it big enough for the both of us? Let's just put a pillow between us so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Unless you're not comfortable sharing your bed."

The moment felt to much for Sousuke, he had to look away before answering. "No! It's fine. Uh yeah, I guess that's OK. We can fit in there. We better get to bed then. You're already nodding off."

"You're not going to finish the movie?" Makoto asked as he stood up.

"Nah, maybe some other time." Sousuke turned the player and the TV off. "C'mon, follow me." Sousuke led Makoto to his room.

Sousuke's bedroom isn't really spacious. It only has a queen sized bed, a study table, and a cabinet for books and magazines. The wall were plain white, no posters or anything except for a wall clock. His study table had notebooks, pens, his laptop, and nothing else.

"You're room is really clean." Makoto said as his eyes wandered around.

"Well, the less stuff you own, the less shit you need to clean." Sousuke said as he took the pillow from the cabinet. "Would you prefer to be close to the wall, or the floor?"

Makoto scratched his cheeks, "Uhm the floor, I guess."

"OK, I'll sleep close to the wall. Can you close the lamp by the nightstand before sleeping? You're going to be the one closer to it."

"OK sure."

Sousuke placed his phone on the nightstand, lied down on the bed and slipped under the covers, moving closer to the wall. He also placed the pillow beside him, just between him and the place Makoto is going to be. He then gestured for Makoto to lie down. Makoto hesitated a bit. He then followed and lied down. Sousuke turned to his side facing the wall, not wanting for Makoto to see his face. He felt the bed shifting. It's probably Makoto, but he doesn't want to know what he did for his own sanity. He closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

 _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Makoto was sleeping in his bedroom, lying on his side on his soft, warm bed. He felt his bed shift, as if someone lied down beside him, yet he ignored it. Suddenly, he felt hot all over, like warm water gently being poured on him. Soft, warm lips spread light, teasing kisses on his nape, moving towards the back of his ears. At the same time, he could feel a warm hand slip inside his shirt and caressed his abs. It gently climbed up touch his chest, ever so slowly. He felt a finger leave light, feathery touches on nipples. He never knew that part of his body would bring about such pleasure. His breathing became labored, heat rose up to his face. A moan escaped his lips which he desperately tried to stop with his hands out of embarrassment. He could not see whose the hands were touching him, but at the back of his mind, he knew it was Sousuke. He doesn't know how, he just knew. The hand started traveling downwards, threatening to slip underneath the band of his sweatpants, while the kisses behind his ears started to get greedy, making wet sounds that made him shiver.

The heat spread all over his back. He shut his eyes so he could feel every kiss and touch on his body, never wanting to miss anything.

Makoto opened his eyes. It was a dream, wasn't it? He was still in the dark but place he was in suddenly changed. This is not his room. He was lying on his side and can still feel the chill brought about by the typhoon. He could also hear the rain beating down the window. Yet he couldn't ignore the fact his back was really hot and felt rather heavy. When his eyes adjusted in the dark, he saw the pillow that was between him and Sousuke was already on the floor. Oh god...

He felt a hand stir on his waist. He felt it wrap around him tighter and pull him closer. He dared a quick, tiny peek and found Sousuke sprawled all over his back. He could feel their legs entangled under the covers, Sousuke's legs possessively wrapped around his. He felt his breath on his nape. As if it was not enough, he nuzzled closer until his lips touched Makoto's nape, sending electricity all over his body that went straight down between his legs.

Makoto's heart stopped. He stiffened out of fear of waking Sousuke up. He couldn't move and just stayed in place to attempt to calm his heart and think straight. He tried to think of the possible reason how they ended up in that position, but couldn't come up with an explanation. Although he has to admit, he doesn't hate it. It actually felt good. And what's that pressed against his butt? Is it Sousuke's... Oh my god! He could feel his face burning hotter.

Makoto bit his lower lip. He needs to make a decision. His head said he should slip out of Sousuke's arms and move to the couch, but his heart wanted to stay like this until the sun rises. He doesn't want to take advantage of Sousuke's unawareness of the situation, and yet he doesn't want to leave the comfort and warmth of being in his arms.

But he's tired of always doing the right thing at the cost of his happiness.

Makoto placed his hand over the Sousuke's hand in his waist, entangled his finger with his, then moved both their hands to his chest. With his other hand, he did his best to try to cover him and Sousuke's shoulders with the blanket. No, he said to himself. He just doesn't want to let go. He closed his eyes. He'll just pray that when they wake up in the morning, they wouldn't be too conscious about what happened.

He sighed and tried to sleep while listening to the rain drop and feeling Sousuke's heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Oh my god! I thought I'd never finish this. This took longer than usual because something horrible happened, something that I wish would never happen to anyone. Let's just say that what I've worked in did not get saved and I had to start over. Sorry! Also, sorry for all the fluff, I kinda need it to survive. I would also like to thank Chie for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Again, thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Please feel free to leave a review.**

 **P.S. I had to make Makoto an LOTR nerd because I just want to, no excuses. We have to have that one thing in common.**

* * *

The piercing sound of the alarm cut through the morning air, much to Sousuke's annoyance. This has always been a part of his routine. Wake up at 4:00 AM, turn off his alarm, call the supplier for the stuff that will be delivered, take a quick shower, go to the market for the things he had to get himself, wait for Jun to arrive so he could give him his instructions, prepare the things they need for the restaurant, clean the restaurant up, then open for business. He's been doing this for a couple of years now, he'd feel incomplete if he missed a single one of them. Everything happens as he expected. He needed this routine for his own sanity.

What he was not expecting upon waking up was finding a man snuggling at his chest while he's lying on his side, an arm casually draped on his waist. For a few seconds, whatever he was seeing did not register to his brain and he had to stare while he gathered his thoughts. Right beside him was not just a man, but more like a divine being laid on his bed by the heavens itself. When he finally realized that he woke up beside Makoto, he felt like he just won the lottery.

Makoto's hair smelled of his own shampoo, his clothes clung to his body. The edge of the t-shirt he was wearing was slightly hiked up, showing his muscular side. At that very moment, Sousuke felt that he was able to successfully claim this angel as his own. It took him a few minutes to recall and understand what was his current state and how it came about.

Makoto had a very subtle smile on his lips while sleeping, making Sousuke curious of what he was dreaming of. Is he playing with his fellow angels? Or is he laughing with his friends from Iwatobi? Perhaps he's happily eating cake. He resisted the urge to plant a kiss on his lips.

Makoto giggled in his sleep and hugged him tighter, warming the chilly morning air. "Sou-chan...no..."

Sousuke froze. _Did he just say my name? Did he just call me Sou-chan?_

Heat rose on the most disconcerting areas in his body. His imagination fluctuated from Makoto laughing innocently with angels to Makoto smiling alluringly while taking his shirt off.

Sousuke's face burned in embarrassment despite the cold, morning air. _I have to get out of here before I do something stupid_. He did not trust himself being within dangerous proximity of Makoto.

Holding his breath, he slowly and gently moved the arm which Makoto was lying on and swapped it with a pillow, praying that his actions would not wake him up. He got out of bed and picked up the pillow on the floor. After hitting and dusting it with his hands, he placed it under Makoto's arm which was hugging him earlier. He also raised the blanket up to Makoto's chin. He was only able to release the breath he was holding when Makoto snuggled against the pillow and sighed.

Sousuke went to his kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone. He checked the little notebook on his counter and dialed the number of the suppliers. Because of the damages by the typhoon, the suppliers wouldn't be able to deliver again. He also called several people he knew in the business that could help him buy ingredients to no avail. Everyone had the same problem; there weren't enough vegetables and meat available, most were already hoarded by bigger restaurants. Everything may possibly resume tomorrow. He felt disappointed and relieved at the same time. He felt mostly disappointed because it was another day without business, and he hates losing his momentum. However, he was a bit relieved because somehow, he wanted to spend his day having fun with a certain someone.

It was 4:45 AM before he was done with all the phone calls. Since he was already up, he decided to make breakfast for Makoto. Nothing is going to be more impressive that waking up to a warm, tasty breakfast made with love. He may be grumpy, unapproachable, and a neat freak, but can he make a hell of a meal. It's his one redeeming quality, he believes. He better use that if he wants to impress Makoto.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He then went downstairs to get some ingredients for breakfast and also to check the restaurant. There were puddles on the ground outside and the air was cold, but none of it dampened Sousuke's spirit. After making sure that everything was fine, he went back upstairs, ingredients in hand.

Last night, he had quite a dream. It was embarrassingly sappy. He dreamed that he was submerged under the deep, blue sea, desperation and hopelessness consuming him. He knew he couldn't swim anymore, there was no point in trying. He just stared as the surface of the sea got farther and farther, knowing that he will never be able to save himself. Slowly, he was consumed by the cold water and grim darkness. Just when everything had gone dark and he can feel his last breath being squeezed out of his body by the water's pressure, a pair of strong, steady arms looped around his torso. He was then forced to swim upwards, his savior never letting go. When they broke the surface, he suddenly felt the warmth of the sun shine on him, he savored the feeling of air entering his lungs, all the negative feeling left to sink at the bottom of the sea like iron shackles. He looked into the eyes of his savior. He found himself staring into glimmering, emerald eyes. It reminded him of hope. It showed him that there is somewhere else he could be, instead of wallowing in defeat. He once read that the color green means life and renewal. It was never truer than at that moment. Has his old self died underneath the water, and his new self emerged from the deep blue sea? And was he privileged enough to look straight into those wondrous eyes?

Wordlessly, he leaned towards the lips of the one who brought hope back to his life. However, even before his lips could touch the angel before him, he woke up.

He almost had a heart attack when he realized what he done in his sleep. He was already hugging Makoto and his lips were pressed against his nape. He made as little movement as possible, out of fear of waking Makoto up. All he could think about was that he was hopeless. He was a bigger pervert when he's asleep than when he's awake, he just realized. He planned his escape while staying as calm and as still as he could. Or maybe a part of him didn't really want to part. He thought that it would be best to slip out and possibly sleep on the couch to save him from further embarrassment. Before he could do anything, as he was just about to move away, Makoto held his hand and pulled it close to his chest, pressing their bodies closer to each other. He even raised the covers on both of them. _He did that in his sleep, right?_ Makoto's body warmth, muscled back, and note-worthy ass meld against his. Sousuke could feel Makoto's heartbeat in his hand. He wondered what Makoto dreaming about to have cause his heart to race. He stayed still, trying to feel if Makoto had actually woken up, hearing every tick of the wall clock and the pouring rain outside. But it seems that he was sound asleep, thankfully. That's when he surrendered and closed his eyes. There's nothing else he could do but to enjoyed the warmth and savor every last minute with Makoto before falling back to sleep.

Now, the only thing that worried him was if Makoto had woken up around that time and found themselves entangled. What would he have done if he found out?

Just when he was thinking of all the possible scenarios (most of them dramatically horrible) that could happen when Makoto woken up, he heard footsteps coming from the bedroom which brought him back to reality. His back straightened in anxiousness. Out came Makoto with a smile that could disperse a ravaging typhoon. "Good morning! I could smell whatever you're cooking from the bedroom." He stopped and stood by the kitchen counter, raising both his arms towards the ceiling to stretch his back.

Sousuke looked at Makoto and his heart skipped. His rumpled clothing, tousled olive hair, and sleepy green eyes in the morning made him 10 times more desirable in Sousuke's eyes. He thought to himself that he would be the happiest person in the world if he woke up to this view every day. He turned away and focused on what he was cooking. He was going to burn the bacon if he didn't pay attention, and burnt bacon never failed to piss him off. "Hey, you're just in time." He started piling the bacon on a plate.

The pancakes were already laid out on the dining table, catching Makoto's attention. "Oh wow! Pancakes! Oh now you're really making me hungry!"

"Yeah? You can start eating, you know? I also cooked bacon. You're good with bacon, right?"

Makoto laughed. "Of course! Who says 'no' to bacon? I'm not used to breakfast like this. It's too...extravagant? Anyways, I'm not going to start eating without you."

Sousuke chuckled. "Jeez, makes me worry about what you have been eating before you started working here. C'mon, we can start with breakfast. I've already made you a mug of hot chocolate. You can go ahead and sit down if you want."

"Just give me a sec, I'll just go clean up real quick." Makoto turned and headed for the bathroom.

Sousuke smiled. Is this how it felt to be with someone he liked on a daily basis? Honestly, he rather liked it. He could get used to this.

* * *

After breakfast, Makoto insisted to clean up the table and wash the dishes. Sousuke was sitting on the dining table, checking updates about the typhoon through his phone. There wasn't a lot of damage and the rain had weakened, but the sky was still gray and gloomy.

"Hey Makoto, do you have anything to do or planned today?" Sousuke asked as casually as he could. Every second that passed increased the growing dread on his chest. He looked at Makoto while he was washing the dishes, facing away from him.

Makoto's head tilted. "Hmm... Not really, I checked my email and my professor said to just read up the lecture she sent. I've also done my homework for my other subjects."

Sousuke gently released his breath, trying to calm himself. "Would you like to hang out here today? I mean I could take you back to the dorm and pick up some things, then go back here. It's just that I've never had a day off since the restaurant started. I don't know what to do. Maybe we could watch a movie or something." Well, he could fix the chair he just abandoned yesterday, but moments with Makoto were top priority right now. He'll just make Jun fix it as payment for his unreturned futon.

Makoto looked towards Sousuke's direction with a shocked expression, "Really? Never? You mean you've never had a day off?"

"Yeah, I mean for the longest time it had always been just Jun and me so I didn't really have the chance to have a day off. Anyways, I hate being idle." _And to be left to think about how much of a failure I am_. Sousuke placed his phone on top of the table and stretched. Well now that he though about it, he never really wondered, not even once, if he would need to have some days off.

"You shouldn't do that to yourself. You should rest since your body needs it to heal, ok? But back to what you said, I mean about me hanging out. I think it's ok. I'll have to go back to my dorm, though. I just want to bring some stuff home and maybe pick up some things." Makoto said while wiping his hand on a towel. He walked from the kitchen to the dining table, joining Sousuke.

"Well I think we'll be open tomorrow so you can just stay here before your shift, right? You'll have another 'extravagant' breakfast." Sousuke wiggled his brows.

Makoto blushed and smiled, "Yeah, I think I can do that."

"Alright, we'll leave for your dorm later." Sousuke said with finality.

* * *

Makoto and Sousuke got ready and left for the dorm at 9:10 AM. They couldn't use the motorcycle since Makoto forgot his helmet in his dorm, and there was still the threat of the rain. He initially insisted that he'd go by himself back to the dorm, but Sousuke wouldn't have it. He said he was coming as well, saying that he might need an extra hand for the stuff he'd bring. End of discussion. Truth be told, he was just afraid that Makoto would change his mind once he got home.

Sousuke enjoyed the commute going to Makoto's dorm. They took a different route from when he drives him home, so he was not familiar with the sights. Makoto, of course, was more than willing to act as his tour guide, telling him about places that he liked to frequent, or places he wanted to visit. He also enjoyed sitting beside each other on the train, simply enjoying having someone beside him. Eventually, they had to give their seats away. But they were still close to each other while standing, holding on to the bars on the train. Maybe he enjoyed the commute because he had the perfect excuse to be right beside him.

When they reached the dorm, Sousuke was allowed to go inside since it was morning. He was finally able to get a glimpse of Makoto's everyday life. His room was surprisingly neat yet homely. He had a single bed with a plush orca. He had a couple of posters on his wall, mostly of cats and anime. His study table had books and supplies neatly arranged, with a framed picture of his family.

"I have a game console here. I got it after I graduated high school. But I rarely used it after I went to college. Can I take it over to your place? I still have a couple of new games here I have barely touched. " Makoto said while rummaging through his stuff.

"I mean I'm fine with it. Aren't you going to use it here in your dorm?" There was no explanation if he would be taking it back with him once he leaves. Or would he be leaving it with him with plans of staying over and playing again in the future? It brought Sousuke's hopes up.

"Oh, it's ok. I haven't played games with anyone in years! I kinda miss that. This is going to be fun! Or, we could have a Lord of the Rings marathon. I've always wanted to do that. I have the DVDs' here. I was finally able to buy the set after saving up." Makoto said while perusing the DVDs on his cabinet.

Sousuke said, shrugging his shoulders, "Well I guess we can."

Makoto smirked. "Are you physically, mentally, and emotionally prepared, Yamazaki-kun? What I have is the extended version. So that's 3 movies, and they're 4 hours long each."

Sousuke's brows shot up,"What?!"

Makoto laughed, "Just kidding. Well we could watch one DVD per weekend if that's too much."

"Dude, you scared me, I didn't plan on staying at home for a whole week just watching Lord of the Rings." Sousuke exhaled in relief.

What is this? Is Makoto sure of what he's implying? Well, not like he's complaining.

Makoto hurriedly said "Uhm, that's if it's ok with you, I mean. Like if it's ok that we watch on weekends? I wouldn't want to be bothering you so much at home."

Sousuke smiled. "Hey, like I said, it's ok."

"Uhm, ok. I'm actually really looking forward to it." Makoto bent his head and focused on stuffing things in his backpack, his cheeks pink.

For almost 2 years that he's been managing and cooking for his restaurant non-stop, Sousuke realized how badly he needed some days off.

When they left the dorm, they planned how they were going to spend the day during the commute back. First, they would watch The Fellowship of the Ring, then they're going to play games with the game console. Their conversation moved from their plan to games to Makoto's love for _The Lord of the Rings_.

"Honestly, I think the best character in _The Lord of the Rings_ is Samwise Gamgee. He's the epitome of true heroism!"

Sousuke smiled with amusement. He had never seen Makoto make a statement with such passion. "Really? How come?"

"Well, he never really went on the quest because he was burdened to be in it. He came because he cared for Frodo, and he had to stick to a promise he made to Gandalf until the end. He's really a generous-hearted hobbit who never wanted anything more than to have a nice home and a beautiful garden. Another thing; in the book, he was not even tempted to take the ring for himself, they made it look like he did in the movie, which kinda annoyed me."

Sousuke smirked. "Based on your description of him, he sounds kinda like you."

Makoto opened his mouth, as if to protest. But it seemed that embarrassment got the better of him, so he closed his mouth and bent his head, hiding his flushed face.

"But you're too tall to be a hobbit, though." Sousuke added.

Makoto looked at him and burst into laughter.

* * *

When they got back to Sousuke's place, Makoto dropped his stuff off in the living room and headed for the door. "I'll just go buy some ice cream. Do you want anything?"

"Maybe some chips? I still have some microwaveable pop-corn here." Sousuke pulled out his wallet and took out some bills.

"I'll pay for them, it's fine." Makoto protested

"No you're not. You can pay for your ice cream, but I'll pay for my chips." Sousuke said, handing Makoto some bills.

"Fine." Makoto huffed in defeat as he headed out the door.

* * *

Makoto was walking back from the convenience store with a plastic bag in one hand and his phone in the other. He was checking through his mail to see if any of his professors sent any follow-up emails. He could be paranoid at times. When he was close to the restaurant, he heard a tiny meow. His head jerked up from looking at the phone and started looking around. He was close to a busy street and he wanted to make sure whoever owned that voice would not be run over.

He searched close to a corner in the street where the trash was placed. He found a small box that was soggy because of the rain. He could hear a faint mewl coming from it. Carefully, he opened the box to find a calico kitten. Makoto was surprised with how odd the cat looked. He looked like 2 different cats merged into one, for half its face was back, the other dark orange.

"Oh, why are you here? You poor thing! Were you out here during the typhoon?"

With the tissue he kept in his back pocket (in case anyone would need one). He wiped the kitten dry, then picked it up. He had to make sure that the kitten was dry since he's wearing Sousuke's jacket. The last thing he wanted to happen was to be scolded for being careless with someone else's property. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the cat had 2 different eye colors. One of its eyes is green, and the other is teal. The bluish teal eye was on the black side of its face. It reminded him of Sousuke. Despite being picked up by a total stranger, the kitten was surprisingly calm around humans.

The cute charm of the cat melted Makoto's heart into a puddle. "Now I can't just drop you off to the shelter when you're that cute, can I?'

He placed the kitten inside the jacket he was wearing. "I'm going to warm you up and take you home." He walked back to the restaurant with a smile on his face.

* * *

Sousuke crossed his arms and frowned while looking at the small, mewling bundle in Makoto's jacket.

Makoto's smile disappeared.

"What the hell is that?" Sousuke raised a brow.

"It's a cat. Look it's so cute!" Makoto smiled nervously and brought the kitten up to his face.

Sousuke rolled his eyes, "I know it's a cat. What's that doing here? You said you're only going to buy ice cream at the convenience store. I don't think they give away free kittens for every tub of ice cream."

"Well I was walking back home and I saw this little girl..." Makoto paused as if realizing something. He took the kitten out of his jacket and cradled it like a baby, and then peeked between its legs. "I mean boy in a box by the trash, and I just couldn't leave it. He was close to the road. He might get run over.""

Sousuke wanted to laugh at Makoto's action but did his best to keep a straight face. "How are you going to keep that? You live in a dorm. I highly doubt they allow students to keep pets there."

Makoto's brows furrowed. "I-I...it's just that..Can I keep it here?"

Sousuke almost shouted in shock. "What?!"

Makoto's shoulders slumped and his lips curled, patting the kitten's head. "I know I live in a dorm, and they don't allow pets. I was thinking maybe I could leave it here? You need a companion, you know?"

"I thank you for your concern with my well-being, but no."

"Please?" Makoto asked while his puppy-eyed look intensifies.

Sousuke sighed, "Makoto, you know how busy I am. I can't take care of that cat, I can't barely take care of myself."

"But cats aren't that hard to take care of. They are also good mousers."

"Sorry, I really don't think I can take care of that. We also don't have a problem with mice here." Sousuke shook his head.

"Please? I'll help you take care of it, I'll take 70% of the responsibility. I'll even pay for the litter box and some cat food."

Sousuke looked at Makoto, then the cat. One of its eye was as green as Makoto's. For some reason, he did feel a little bad for the kitten, and for the man who's holding him. Was this Makoto's effect on him? The kitten also behaved quite fine so far, as if showing him that he was indeed a good pet. Dammit, his resolve was starting to break.

Sousuke exhaled loudly. "If I'm keeping that here, I have one condition. You better stick to it"

"What is it?" Makoto eye's suddenly brightened.

"You promise to help me take care of that cat. You better come here to my place as much as you can because I have no fucking idea of how to raise it. You're going to be its owner, OK? I'm just letting it stay here."

"Of course! You wouldn't mind me sleeping here once in a while? I'd love to be beside this little kitty here." Makoto smiled, barely containing his excitement.

Sousuke perked up with that statement. _If that's how I could have Makoto over again, so be it. Even if I have to deal with that damn furball!_

Now he learned that he just had to dangle the cat in front of Makoto, and he may be able to get what he wanted. It's an evil plan, but it's a good plan.

"Fine!" Sousuke said, accepting utter defeat.

"Yey! Thank you!" Makoto jumped with joy and hugged Sousuke with one arm, squishing kitten between them. He immediately pulled back, perhaps out of embarrassment or worry for the kitten. "Ah, I'm sorry!" His cheeks started reddening in embarrassment.

Sousuke cleared his throat. "Uh yeah, it's nothing. What are you going to do with that thing now?"

Makoto thought for a moment. "Can you hold him for a minute? I'll just prepare the water in the bathroom. I have to give him a warm bath, he must be cold from the rain. He's also kinda dirty. Can I borrow a kitchen towel? I also have to put the ice cream in the freezer before it melts." Makoto placed the kitten into Sousuke's arm.

"Yeah, just grab the one on top of the counter. Oi, you didn't ruin my jacket, did you?" Sousuke said while eyeing the clothes Makoto was wearing. He lent him his clothes since his were still drying.

"No, I wiped him with tissue before I carried him. I got the towel, thanks." Before entering the bathroom, Makoto look back, his eyes shimmering, his lip gently curved into a fond smile. There was something in his smiled that showed how happy he was.

 _Seriously, how would I say 'no' to that?_ Sousuke watched Makoto go in the bathroom. When he was sure Makoto was no longer within earshot he whispered to the kitten while pointing his finger on its nose. "Oi, you need me for food and shelter, I need to you to keep that man in this house. You better work with me or I'll throw you out the street. Deal?" He said before the realization that he was talking to a cat dawned on him.

The kitten just swatted at his finger.

* * *

After giving the kitten a bath and drying its hair, the kitten fell asleep on one of the pillows in Sousuke's couch, much to his chagrin. He didn't want to have cat fur all over his furniture. Makoto, as if sensing this, suggested that they buy supplies for the cat before it wakes up and starts making a mess. They used Sousuke's motorcycle this time, looking for a pet shop that was open. Thankfully, they found one.

When they entered the shop, Makoto suddenly became a predator hunting for its prey. All Sousuke could do was follow him and watch how serious Makoto was about getting the right stuff. To be honest, it was quite amusing.

Whatever the things Makoto picked up looks alien in Sousuke's eyes. He didn't understand what they were for. Curious, he asked "What are those?"

Makoto answered, "Litter box, litter sand, a dish, a cat bed. I think we may also need a scratch post. Are we going to a grocery store? I need to get some baking soda."

Baking soda, are we going to bake the cat now? "What for?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto giggled, seeing the confused look on Sousuke. "I'm looking at the price of the litter box deodorizer. It's just too expensive. But baking soda can do the same thing for half the price. It's an effective deodorizer. Speaking of litter box, we need to find a good poop scoop. Ah, we also need a lint roller."

Sousuke frowned. "Poop scoop? What the hell? We're going to have to take cat shit out of the litter box? I am not doing that!"

"Don't worry, it's going to be covered by the litter sand. I'll take care of that, too." Makoto smiled.

They walked around until they reached the section where the pet collars were displayed. "I gave him a bath and it seems that he doesn't have fleas. So I guess we can give him a regular collar." Makoto said as he checked one of the tags which could be engraved with the pet's name. "What should we name him?"

Sousuke looked up and scratched his chin as if he were thinking. "Cat."

"That's...quite creative." Makoto chuckled.

Sousuke smirked. "Jeez, it isn't going to matter. It wouldn't even look at you if you call it by its name. You know how cats are"

"But a name is important. He's going to carry it for the rest of his life. We have to give it a decent name. Someday, he'll meet a girl cat, and he wouldn't want to have an embarrassing name. How would he be able to impress other cats if he's name Cat?" Makoto protested.

Sousuke laughed at Makoto's silly imagination. "We're not naming our child, Makoto. Don't fuss about it too much. Just give it an ordinary name."

As soon as he realized the implication of the words that came out of his mouth, he felt his face flush, wishing he could take his words back. Beside him, Makoto wasn't faring any better.

"W-Why don't we pay for these stuff." Makoto smiled nervously and walked hurriedly towards the counter.

During the ride home, he could feel how tense Makoto was. Sousuke repeatedly cursed himself for embarrassing him. He should really be careful of what he's saying.

They stopped by the supermarket to buy some things. Makoto bought the baking soda, and Sousuke bought some ingredients for dinner. He just found out something about Makoto a few days ago from Jun, so he was thinking this is the best time to use his "secret weapon".

After getting back from the supermarket, Makoto set up everything the cat needed like its litter box and the scratch post. He also started to brush the kitten's fur, and removed the cat hair from the sofa with the lint roller while Sousuke made the popcorn in the microwave. Sousuke watched as Makoto cooed and played with the kitten. He's still amazed at how a giant like him could be so cute sometimes.

Placing the popcorn and chips in a bowl, he brought it to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. "Ready for the movie?"

Makoto sat on the sofa with the kitten on his lap "Ready!"

Sousuke set up the DVD before sitting down on the sofa. Before he could sit comfortably, Makoto transferred the kitten to his lap. "I'll just get the ice cream. Sorry." He said, then stood up.

"Now what do I do with you?" Sousuke whispered while the kitten creepily stared at him.

Makoto got back from the kitchen with the ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. He picked up the bowl of chips and placed it in Sousuke's hand, then plopped right beside him, close enough for their shoulders to touch. Sousuke raised the bowl a bit to his chest to move it away from the kitten who was curiously sniffing it.

Makoto opened the ice cream and placed the lid on the coffee table. He scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and ate it, humming in delight. He looked at Sousuke. "Want some?"

Sousuke smirked. "I would, but I got my hands full." He showed his hand holding the bowl, while the other was stopping the kitten from jumping into the bowl.

Makoto laughed. "Here, I'll feed you." He scooped up some ice cream and carefully brought it to Sousuke's face.

Sousuke's stared at the spoon. He really didn't know what to think. First, Makoto's feeding him. Second, they're sharing a spoon which was more or less an indirect kiss.

"Hurry, it might drip if it melts." Makoto moved the spoon closer to his mouth.

Sousuke ate the ice cream. He looked at Makoto and saw the satisfied smile on him. _Seriously_ _, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?_

Makoto reached for the chips from the bowl, never taking his eyes off of the TV. Since the bowl was in Sousuke's left hand while Makoto was on his right, Makoto had to lean across him just to reach the chips. Their closeness made Sousuke's heart jump.

"You know I've always loved the soundtrack of The Lord of the Rings. I'm thinking of buying the CD. Maybe I'll buy the book first." Makoto said while nibbling on the chip.

"I thought you've read the book?" Sousuke turned his head to look at him

"I did, but I just borrowed them. I want to have my own copy. I want to read it every year." Makoto turned his head toward him.

"Why would you want to read a book you've already read?" Sousuke asked, never breaking their eye contact.

Makoto tilted his head and thought for a moment. "A book is like a person. You'd think you really know everything about the story after reading it once. But once you take a moment to read it again, you'd realize there are so many things you disregarded before that were actually important, making sense of the things that you initially did not understand. It's like meeting that person again, only to realize that there are more things to learn about them."

Sousuke nodded. "That makes sense." They shared a gentle smile both turned their heads towards the TV.

While watching the movie, Sousuke thoroughly enjoyed watching Makoto out of the corner of his eye. Sousuke found how cute he looked when he was completely engrossed with the movie. He would also scoop some ice cream and eat, but he would never fail to give Sousuke some. He continued this despite the fact that the kitten had already moved to his lap.

Out of extreme curiosity, Sousuke ate a chip just show Makoto that he's eating (although to be honest, Makoto didn't even turn to look). While chewing, he picked up a chip and brought it close to Makoto's lips. Makoto turned his head and looked at the chip, somehow confused. He looked at Sousuke and understood his gesture. He then bit on the chip and ate it.

Sousuke felt that was such a stupid gesture from him. But he couldn't deny the fact that his heart danced for joy. He felt that somehow Makoto accepted something from him, even if it was just a chip. He also couldn't deny how sexy Makoto looked with his eyes looking at him and his mouth open. Sousuke pushed aside whatever dirty thought he would come up with and focused on the movie.

He continued feeding Makoto chips, he continued to eat the ice cream being fed to him. They did this until they ran out of food.

* * *

It was already 5:47 PM when they finished the movie. Sousuke thought his whole body had fallen asleep. But he had to start moving so he could begin preparing dinner. He stood up and picked up all the bowls.

"I'll clean that up." Makoto tried to stop him.

"No, I'm going to the kitchen, so I might as well take it. You should take a shower while I prepare dinner. Prepare a warm bath water for me, ok?"

"Sure" Makoto said as he stood up from the couch, placing the kitten on the cat bed. Sousuke noticed that the kitten is actually quite lazy, which he liked.

Sousuke started chopping the vegetables. It was silly to feel that he is really excited to cook for someone. Usually, when he cooks for the restaurant, he feels really calm and would only be grateful if he receives compliments from the customers. This time, it's different. He wanted to see how happy Makoto would be.

He didn't have to wait long to get the reaction he wanted from Makoto. As soon as his "surprise" started boiling, he immediately heard footsteps towards the kitchen.

"Sousuke, are you cooking…." Makoto hurried walked towards the kitchen, sniffing the air.

"Cooking what?" Sousuke playfully smirked. He was stirring the contents of the pot.

"Oh my god, that's green curry!"

"Yeah, what about it?" Sousuke said while biting his lips, trying not to laugh.

"That's my favourite!" Makoto said while his eyes shined with excitement.

"Yeah, I heard from Jun. Excited?"

"Yes, very excited! I haven't had home made green curry in months. Since you're the one who cooked it, I know it's going to taste good"

Makoto's compliments warmed Sousuke's heart "Well dry your hair first and this should be ready."

"Okay!" Makoto seemed to have ran towards the bedroom.

When Makoto came back, there was already rice and curry prepared on the table.

Sousuke slid into one of the chairs at the dining table.

Makoto slid in the other chair and stared at the food, then looked at Sousuke, his eyes moist.

"Hey, are you crying? What's wrong?" Sousuke panicked.

Makoto smiled and shook his head. "No. Nothing's wrong." He sniffed. "Sousuke, you're way too good to me. You're spoiling me and I'm scared of getting used to this."

Sousuke reached across the table and touched Makoto's hand. "Hey, I'm going to spoil like this as long as I can. You're never going to miss it, because it wouldn't go away."

"But why are you so good to me?" Makoto observed him.

"Well…." Why _is_ he so good to Makoto? He never thought of it. He just wanted to see him happy. He just wants to make sure everything is fine. Can he tell Makoto that?

Sousuke cleared his throat. "We should start eating before the food gets cold." He avoided Makoto's eyes which he could feel were on him. Not yet, He couldn't tell him yet.

"Makoto, just let me spoil you. I'll tell you why, but not now. Will that be ok?" Sousuke added.

Makoto looked at him, a bit surprised. He smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes. "Okay."

* * *

After dinner, they played a racing game using Makoto's game console. To Sousuke's relief, Makoto was in a better mood. They played until 10:00 PM. That's when they decided to hit the sack.

They were less nervous on their second night sleeping together. Feeling bold, Sousuke didn't even bother putting the pillow between them. He slipped under the covers and laid on his back, Makoto followed suit after turning the lights off.

While lying down and staring at the ceiling, Sousuke listened to Makoto's breath.

"Sousuke, can I ask you something?" Makoto asked, which made Sousuke jump.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you miss Rin?"

Sousuke didn't not speak for a few minutes before answering. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Why don't you contact him? I mean he still tries to reach you, right?"

Sousuke swallowed before answering. "It's hard."

"Really? Why?" Makoto asked.

"I feel resentful. It's just complicated" Sousuke mumbled.

"I see." Makoto whispered.

"How about you, do you miss Nanase?"

"Yes, but not as badly as I did before. I tried to contact him a few days ago, but I haven't heard from him." Makoto said in the dark.

"Maybe you should stop contacting him. He needs to make an effort too, you know." Sousuke gently scoffed.

Makoto chuckled, "I guess you're right."

"How about the guys from Iwatobi?"

"I was thinking of contacting them. I feel a little responsible for making our friendship just fade away." Makoto said while sighing.

"Well, I'm thinking of replying to Rin one of these days."

"Really? That's good, maybe I should contact my other friends, too." Makoto answered.

"Yeah. Well, I better get some sleep. I need to get up early tomorrow." Sousuke said, then yawned.

"OK. Good night."

"Goodnight."

But Sousuke didn't immediately sleep. He laid on his side, facing the wall. He was listening, waiting while Makoto shifted in bed. Minutes passed, as told by the ticking wall clock. He listened to the rhythm of Makoto's breath, waiting for it to slow and even out. When he felt that Makoto had relaxed and had fallen asleep beside him, he turned around. Makoto was lying on his side, his back facing him. Slowly, Sousuke placed an arm around him and move closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. He inhaled his scent and enjoyed the warmth coming from his body. Makoto didn't budge.

For just one more night, he wants to pretend that Makoto was his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you once again for waiting for this chapter. To answer the question of a reader who asked if the other main characters of Free will be appearing, yes, they will be as the story progress. You'd just have to read on to find out how :)** **Once again, I would like to thank Chie for the wonderful job in helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

On Sunday morning, they were able to resume business, much to Sousuke's relief. However, he was a bit sad that his day-off with Makoto was almost done.

Jun came in early with way too much energy and enthusiasm for Sousuke's liking. He just simply wanted to work quietly. They went about their day with Jun prattling about how boring it was being holed up in his apartment during the typhoon. While he was busy sweeping the floor and Sousuke was chopping some vegetables, they both turned when Makoto knocked at the entrance with the kitten in his arms. "Hey guys! Good morning! How's everything going? Need help?"

Jun blurted in shock, "Makoto?"

Makoto smiled brightly like the morning sun, "Hi Jun! Good morning!"

Jun set the broom he was holding aside and walked toward Makoto, noticing how casually the other dressed. "Hey! Wow, I'm not used to seeing you this early!"

"I actually stayed with Sousuke for a couple of days. How are you? I hope it didn't leak inside your apartment during the typhoon. The rain was pretty strong these past few days." Makoto asked with concern in his face.

"Nah. Everything's cool. The landlord had already fixed it before the typhoon came." Jun smiled. "What's that cute little thing you're holding?"

"Oh, it's a kitten I found the other day. I can't keep it at my place, so Sousuke's allowing me to keep it at his. Isn't it kind of him?" Makoto grinned while scratching the kitten's chin.

"Oh yeah, really kind." Jun said with a smirk directed at Sousuke, which was completely ignored.

"I really didn't want to let go of this kitty. I mean look at him. He looks so cute!" Makoto grinned.

Jun rubbed the kitten behind its ear. The kitten purred loudly. "Well hello there little... boy or girl?

"He's a boy!" Makoto said, sounding like a proud parent.

"Well, hello little boy! What's your name?"

"I really haven't thought of one. I mean it should be a good name." Makoto said as he scratched his cheek.

"Is this your cat? Or is it Sousuke's?" Jun asked.

"It's mine. But Sousuke will also be taking care of him. It's more like 50-50 ownership, I guess?"

Jun chuckled, "So why don't you name him Soumako? It's like a combination of your and Sousuke's name, right? Anyways, you're both taking care of this guy." Jun looked at the kitten closely, his brows rising. "Seriously this kitten is like your love child! Look at his eyes!"

"Makoto, come down here for lunch later, ok?" Sousuke said while chopping vegetables.

"Uh yeah, ok." Makoto said with a nervous laugh. "I'll go back upstairs; I need to do some laundry. Just let me know if you need anything."

Throughout the exchange between him and Makoto, Jun noticed that not once did Sousuke turn to look or join their conversation. He would just glance once in a while, as if making sure that Jun wouldn't cross the line he drew around Makoto himself.

Jun crossed his arms and leaned at the counter beside Sousuke, "Hmm... So, Makoto stayed over."

"Yeah," Sousuke mumbled.

Jun asked, suddenly remembering something, "Where did he sleep? I mean I still have your futon."

"No shit."

"...and your couch is too small for someone as big as Makoto." Jun smirked.

Sousuke didn't answer, but Jun knew better. He flashed a knowing smile. "Ah, well well well. Somebody got lucky."

Sousuke grumbled. "We just shared a bed, there was a pillow between us."

Jun snickered. "Yeah? Knowing how crazy you are about that guy, I highly doubt you were able to fight the temptation of pressing your dick against his ass."

Sousuke's face turned red.

Jun's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, what the fuck? You really did that?! I thought you had a pillow between you two?"

Sousuke sputtered. "I was sleeping, ok? It was an accident. When I woke up... Fuck I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Jun howled in laughter until tears fell from his eyes. "Oh my god! You horny bastard!"

Sousuke didn't say anything. Jun finally calmed down and wiped his eyes. "Seriously though, man, you need to do something about that."

"I don't know what to do. You know, I've been thinking about Makoto and I, and I know that I like him. I really like him. Heck, I think I'm going crazy because of him. We've been in the same house for 2 days now and everything felt so right. I woke up seeing him beside me. I cooked him breakfast. I saw him come out of the bathroom with a flushed face. We watched a movie together. We played games. During the whole time, I kept thinking about how I like what's happening. I wished that it would be like that every day. But I thought, soon he'd have to go home, and I'll miss him. For the first time in my entire existence, I felt I needed to be with someone. I need to be with Makoto. I've always been alone, you know. This is the first time that I felt lonely for some time," Sousuke said with a frustrated look on his face. "I should do something now, shouldn't I?"

Jun was taken aback, not used to seeing Sousuke so flustered. "Yeah. Dude, that's the longest speech I've heard from you. You're seriously head over heels for that guy. You know, you deserve to be happy. I think you can make him happy, too."

"I don't know. I've been seriously considering what I want from Makoto. I want to be with him all the time. Is what I'm feeling enough for me to ask him out?" Sousuke said while scratching the back of his head.

Jun chuckled. "Just to let you know, that's usually the reason why people start going out. It's when they like each other."

"That's another thing. I don't know how he feels about me. What if he's actually straight? Like really straight. I mean with everything I feel for him, I'm pretty sure that I'm not. I really don't know anything about these kinds of things," Sousuke said.

Jun rolled his eyes. "You don't know that, why don't you ask him? God, you're already spooning each other and you still fear rejection. Unbelievable!"

"Hey, it's not that easy, ok? Anyways, I hugged him while he's asleep."

Jun huffed. "You think he never once woke up during your spooning sessions? That's two nights in a row. There's no way he never woke up in the middle of it all."

"Well..." Sousuke couldn't really think of an answer for that.

"I'd just like to remind you that you're spooning a 186cm giant. Yes, I asked him for his height. He's not a delicate little flower. Now, if a guy that big didn't like anything you have done so far, you might be sporting a shiner by now. Just think about it."

"God, you just enjoy saying the word spooning, don't you?" Sousuke crossed his arm. "Don't you think I would be rushing things if I ask him out?"

"I don't see any problems. I mean you already know about him since you were, I dunno, a kid, and you've definitely gotten to know him better over the past few weeks. Dating doesn't immediately mean you're getting married, you're just going to get to know each other more."

It was a big decision, Sousuke thought. It's something that he has not done in his entire life. If he would date Makoto, it would be his first relationship. "For the longest time, I've been challenging myself over and over again. I lived for the thrill of being the best in swimming. Then I suddenly stopped, lived a quiet life and I've gotten used to it. I'm making a really big decision that would affect my life. I mean, thinking about it makes me remember how I felt before a competition."

"Naw, don't worry, it's not that big of a decision. Everything's going to be alright," Jun assured him.

"It's a really big deal to me. I mean, Makoto and I are both men. If we do end up together, we're going to face a lot of challenges. The world isn't that kind, you know? I'm not even sure if Makoto will even want to be with me. If I do confess, it might even ruin our frie-"

"Whoa, let me stop you there! Don't overthink, ok? Just cross the bridge when you get there! Besides, I think Makoto likes you! I mean, have you seen the way he steals glances your way? Or the way he blushes when you smile or compliment him. Believe me, you wouldn't be disappointed."

Sousuke was silent again, thinking about what Jun said. "Hey Jun, do you know where we could post a job opening? I think it's time we get a new cook. Or do you maybe know a good cook who needs a job?"

Jun was surprised with the sudden change of subject, but he answered anyways. "Actually, I do know someone. She's having a hard time looking for a job."

"She?" Sousuke raised a brow.

"Yeah, she's a girl. Is that ok with you? That's actually her problem, she's having a hard time being hired because she's a girl. But she's good, I can vouch for that."

"I don't really care about what she is, I just want to know if she's able to cook according to my standards."

"I'll call her later then."

"Yeah and tell her to send me a resume. You have my email, right?"

"Yup! Believe me, you'd like her."

"Fine. Now stop talking and start working. We're about to open soon," Sousuke said as he brought his focus back to his task.

While busy with their tasks, Jun suddenly asked, "Is Makoto's butt as nice and perky as I think it is?"

"Yeah. What the- why are you checking Makoto's butt out?!"

* * *

It was 10:00 AM on a Monday morning. Makoto decided to stay in the library in between classes to review some of the notes he'd taken down, but it was of no use. His mind was filled with memories of what happened during the weekend. He couldn't help it. Whenever his mind was unoccupied, he would suddenly remember Sousuke's scent, Sousuke's voice, Sousuke's eyes, Sousuke's smile, or the way he looked while he slept.

He told himself that he had to stop. Whatever he's doing is just plain creepy. However, he couldn't help it. He's knows that whatever he feels about Sousuke isn't just plain admiration. It had slowly built up, and the time spent with him just made things worse.

But how does he stop? Again, he is faced with another fork in the road. Does he take his chance and confess to Sousuke? There's the risk that his feelings would not be reciprocated. He could also keep silent, just be contented with what they have until someone new arrives in Sousuke's life. Whichever road he took carried the risk of losing Sousuke. He didn't know if he could take another loss of a person he cared about.

He's no stranger to this feeling. He already felt it before; it didn't end well for him. Just when he thought that what he did was for the best, he ended up being the one alone and empty. Would things be different this time?

Makoto leaned his elbows on top of the table and leaned his forehead in his hands. Right now, he was just starting to find himself. For the longest time, he was the caring friend, the one who worries too much, the one who has to stay calm when everyone else is no longer making sense. However, he didn't want to be that person anymore. He just wanted to be Makoto Tachibana, the man who fought for his happiness.

He just wanted to go back to Sousuke's place and cuddle with their kitten, and maybe watch a movie with the man he couldn't stop thinking of.

"-koto-kun! Makoto-kun!"

He was shaken back to present time by a hand waving close to his face. He lifted his head and looked to his right. He found his female classmate calling to him. _What was her name again? Was it Miyuki? Misato?_ _Oh, it's Mio!_ He rarely talked to his classmate, that's why he was surprised as to why she approached him.

"Hi Makoto-kun, I'm sorry for bothering you. I, uhm, do you want to go with us on Friday? A couple of our classmates want to have dinner and then maybe go out drinking afterwards. Want to come with us? You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to." Mio said while rubbing her hands together.

Makoto had received a lot of invitations like this, and he always refused. He tried to be polite and friendly while in the university, but he simply does not have the energy to mingle with people on his free time. Nowadays, he had been thinking of socializing more, but his schedule was packed.

Makoto smiled, "Sorry, I can't. I have a job on that day."

Mio looked down, obviously disappointed. "I see, that's too bad. Maybe we can go when you're free."

Somehow, Makoto felt bad about refusing. He had refused so many invitations, and he needed to change. "You mentioned that you will be having dinner. Are you familiar with the restaurant Kibou? That's where I work. You might want to consider having your dinner there. It's close to the shopping district." He tore of a page from his notebook and drew the directions to the place. Makoto thought that maybe this would be a good opportunity to get to know his classmates more. It would also be a good way to advertise the restaurant. He then handed the note to her.

Mio took the paper and looked at it with a shy smile. "Yeah, I guess we will. See you on Friday, then."

Makoto could have sworn that he saw his classmate blush, and he didn't understand why.

* * *

After cleaning and closing the restaurant, Makoto asked Sousuke if he could stay over at his place, saying that he wanted to cuddle with the new kitten while studying, to help him concentrate. He said that exams were closing in, and he would rather use the time it took him to commute to study.

Sousuke stepped out of the bathroom and went to the living room. Makoto was sitting on the floor and leaning on the couch. He was staring at his laptop on top of the coffee table, while holding the kitten to his chest.

Sousuke sat on the couch and grabbed the kitten from Makoto's hands. Surprisingly, the cat just rubbed against Sousuke's arm and curled in his lap, purring contentedly.

"Have you already decided on the cat's name?" Sousuke asked while scratching behind the kitten's ears.

"How about Sou-chan?" Makoto teased.

"No."

"Aww! It would have been a good name!" Makoto said with a playful pout.

"Then name it Mako. I think it's cuter."

Makoto's expression darkened on the suggestion. "Ah, no. I don't think that would be good." He immediate smiled and asked, "When do you suppose we can start working out, I think I'm starting to have belly fat from just eating."

Sousuke knew there was a reason about the sudden subject change in Makoto's mood, but decided to let it go for now. "As soon as we have a better schedule, we can go ahead and start. I don't think you have that much fat belly, though." He reached down and gently pinched Makoto's tummy, making the other laugh.

"Hey, that tickled!" Makoto laughed with a flushed face.

Sousuke smiled, "Sorry."

"You don't look sorry at all! Anyways, it's your fault I'm gaining weight! It's because you're always feeding me and you're so good at cooking. Why are you that good anyways?"

Sousuke shrugged. "I guess it's because I've been cooking as long as I can remember. When I was younger, I had to cook for myself or I'd starve."

"Why?" Makoto frowned, obviously confused.

"I was always alone. In high school, before I transferred to Samezuka, my father got me an apartment and I was pretty much left on my own."

Makoto's cheerfulness dissipated. "I'm sorry."

"Hey don't feel bad, I'm fine. Back then, I always went to this restaurant. I already knew how to cook, but sometimes I was just too tired since I was always training, or just plain lazy. The old man who owned it was pretty nice to me, always giving me free stuff. He even taught me how to cook, especially when he found out that I lived alone. When I came back here after I graduated, I found out that the old man had already closed the restaurant. He was planning to move back to his sister's house since he had no children, and his wife died. But after talking to him and telling him about what happened to me, he let me rent this place and left almost all the stuff to me. I owe Handa-san everything I have right now."

"But surely you needed money to start up the business. Where did you get the funds?" Makoto asked.

Sousuke smiled sadly. "It was easy, I just told my mom and dad that I would need funds to start my business, or I would be very much involved with their lives again. Of course they gave me the money."

Makoto became silent. After a few minutes, he lowered his head and sniffed, making Sousuke worried. "Oi, are you crying?"

"No." Makoto whispered while wiping his eyes.

"Are you lying to me or to yourself?" Sousuke chuckled. He placed the sleeping kitten on the couch and sat on the floor beside Makoto. He lifted Makoto's chin up and saw his eyes. He could feel his heart break while staring at the green eyes glistening with tears. Sousuke's smile disappeared. "Don't cry for me. Please, don't cry."

A small sob rose Makoto's chest. "If I don't, who will? You've hurt your shoulder. Your family has not been nice to you. You lost your dream. You lost Rin. You've been through so much and I don't know how you got on. I don't know, but it hurts."

Sousuke wiped the tears from Makoto's cheek. "I've never really cried much about what happened to me, though. I used to when I was younger, but not anymore. I just thought, what's the point? Nobody's there to tell me that everything's going to be fine. Nobody will rub my back to calm me. I just need to suck it up and move forward. I guess it made me stronger."

"Sousuke," Makoto cried harder and hugged Sousuke, burying his face in Sousuke's chest. He frowned and started rubbing Makoto's back in hopes of calming him down.

"Shh, it's ok. It's ok." Sousuke comforted Makoto. The last person to cry for him was Rin. Now, he made Makoto cry. Why did he always bring misery to people's lives? "You know, I've never really told this story to anyone except for Rin. Now that I think about it, it is kinda sad. I hope I can cry, so no one else has to. I always make the people around me cry." Sousuke sighed as he rubbed Makoto's back.

"We cry because we care for you." Makoto whispered.

Sousuke chuckled. He looked down at Makoto's face and wipe his tears, "Well, thank you."

Makoto pouted. "There you go again."

"What?"

"You're being open and honest. My heart wasn't ready for that, you know?" Makoto mumbled while hiding his face in Sousuke's chest.

Sousuke grinned. _That's so cute!_ "Is it bad thing?"

"Not really, just disarming. You know, I wish I was there with you when you went through all those troubles."

"Well, you're here now, that's what matters." Sousuke said as he buried his nose in Makoto's hair

Makoto blushed to the tips of his ears. "Yeah."

Sousuke smiled. _Ah, those cute rose-colored ears again._ "I've already seen you cry twice now, it always makes me nervous. Do you always cry?"

Makoto pulled back from the hug and wiped his tears with the back of his hands. "Yeah, I just didn't show it to anyone. I don't want to be a bother."

This information surprised Sousuke. "Why not?"

"I was the captain of the swim team. Even before that, my friends depended on me. I am also the eldest among my siblings. I didn't want to cry in front of anyone because it would make them worry, I feel that I would be letting them down. It's like seeing someone you look up to showing weakness and thinking to yourself 'if they fail, what are the chances that I won't?' Sure, I let them see that I can be quite the scaredy-cat because they can laugh at it. But if I show any sign of weakness, I'm sure it would make them uncomfortable."

"That's not fair to you." Sousuke said while he looked at Makoto.

"Maybe, but then the world isn't really fair." Makoto looked down and bit his lip.

Sousuke sighed, "You know, I think we're the same. We always hide what we feel. I just shut people out. But you, you hide by being excessively cheerful." He then pulled Makoto into a tight hug, he didn't even feel any resistance from him. "You can show me your weakness. I'll never judge you about that. Although I'm not really glad that you cried, I am glad that you opened up to me. You don't have to keep anything from me anymore, ok?" He said while rubbing small circles on his back.

Makoto nodded, but didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around Sousuke's waist. They sat like that for some time, Sousuke listening to Makoto's breathing while rubbing his back, Makoto's face leaning on Sousuke's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

In that moment, Sousuke felt that everything was just right. The way Makoto responded to him had given him hope, maybe whatever they had could grow into something. It was the perfect time for him to take a step further.

Sousuke tried to look at Makoto's face. "Hey, did you fall asleep? Better have a bath before you continue with what you're doing. I'll give you something to eat when you're done."

Makoto giggled and spoke against his chest, "I seriously need to work out."

* * *

The restaurant was bustling on Friday night. There were a lot of people, and the seats were not left vacant for long.

Jun, who had to render overtime, said while washing the dishes, "Boss, I think you need to hire another hand for the restaurant. It has been like this for weeks! It's all Makoto's fault, him and his adorably angelic smile!"

"Eh? What did I do?" Makoto exclaimed, while carrying trays of used utensils for washing.

"Ignore him, Makoto. This is good for the business, at least we're earning more and you'd still have a job tomorrow Jun. But you're right, I need to hire another hand besides a new cook. If this keeps up, we could definitely expand." Sousuke quickly checked the restaurant before focusing back to what he was cooking. Jun was right, most of the customers were college age students who hadn't even set foot in the restaurant before Makoto started working here. It was pretty obvious since they only arrived once Makoto was on shift. He really couldn't say if he was happy or pissed off about it.

A group of what seemed to be college students arrived. There were four girls and two guys in total. Makoto approached the group, pad and pen in hand. "Hi, can I take your order?"

He immediately recognized one of the girls in the group. "Hi Mio, I'm glad you came and chose to come here for dinner."

A girl with black and pink hair elbowed Mio on the side and smiled at Makoto "She's been looking forward to going here."

Mio's face turned beet red, and Makoto immediately felt sorry for her. He very well knew how it was having tactless friends.

"Hey Makoto, can I ask you something?" Another girl from the group asked.

Makoto turned to the girl. "Yes?"

"What's the name of the tall guy? The one with dark hair?" She said while pointing at Sousuke with her pouted lips.

Makoto turned to where the girl was pointing at. "Oh, you mean the cook? He's Sousuke."

"Is he single?" The girl asked, biting her lips.

"As far as I know, yes I think he is." Makoto didn't like where the inquiry was going.

"Oh my god I should ask for his number! Can you maybe introduce us?" She asked with enthusiasm.

Makoto fought the urge to frown and walk away. "Well, I'll let him know. Do you need time to decide on your order?"

Mio spoke, "I-I guess we do."

"I see, I'll just come back. Let me know when you're ready." Makoto was glad to be away from the group. He immediately regretted giving the address to the restaurant.

When he came back to the kitchen, he asked Sousuke. "One of my classmates wants to have your number. Shall I give it to her?"

Sousuke looked at him with a raised brow. "Tell her I'm not interested."

Jun interjected. "He already likes someone else."

Makoto's heart stopped, that was news to him. "Sousuke, you already like someone?"

Sousuke remained silent, leaving Makoto nervous.

Jun answered for him. "He does, you'll soon find out."

* * *

Sousuke took a quick break to get a new towel from the back of the restaurant. Before he reached the storage, he passed by the wash room.

"-to Makoto, come on. You've been waiting for this chance! How is he going to be your boyfriend if you keep acting like that!" A girl said in the washroom.

Hearing Makoto's name spoken by complete strangers made Sousuke stop in his tracks.

"I still don't think I can do it! Anyways, he's working. I don't want to be a bother," another girl said.

"Well maybe ask what time he ends his shift. Then talk to him afterwards. Seriously, you're the only one he invited to come here. He's rejected almost everyone who had invited him. Think about that. You have a chance."

"…OK, I guess I will."

Sousuke could feel as if someone punched him in the chest and his temples were throbbing. Eavesdropping was distasteful, but he couldn't help it. How silly of him to not have thought that Makoto ever caught anyone's attention. The more the reality sunk in to him, the more he realized that he had to really do something.

When he got back to the kitchen, he immediate called Jun. "Oi, tell whoever your referring to come here tomorrow."

Jun raised his eyebrow. "Uh, yeah sure."

* * *

On Saturday morning, Makoto walked excitedly toward the restaurant. He didn't sleep over on Friday night since he had to clean up his dorm before he left it for the weekend. He was really looking forward to spending the weekend over at Sousuke's place. He also had the kitten (who remained unnamed) to take care of.

He peaked into the restaurant to greet Jun and Sousuke, but he froze in place when he saw who was in the kitchen. Just beside Sousuke was a girl. A pretty girl, to be exact. She had auburn and wavy hair, and whose height was only up to Sousuke's shoulders.

A pang of jealousy hit him, again. He bit his lip and tried to steady his heartbeat. What right did he have to be jealous? There's also no reason for him to be jealous. He may simply be misreading what was happening in front of him.

 _He does, you'll soon find out_. Makoto exhaled. Could this person be what Jun was referring to?

Sousuke turned around and found him standing by the door. "Hey you're here! I'd like you to meet the new cook." He walked over to the entrance and grabbed his wrist, pulling Makoto to the kitchen. When they were closer, Makoto was able to observe the girl better. She had hazel eyes and fair skin. She had a kind and welcoming smile which made Makoto feel a bit comfortable, but he couldn't brush the awful feeling brewing inside him just yet.

"Hi! You must be Makoto, Sousuke's been talking about you. I'm Kyouko, nice to meet you, and please take care of me." she bowed.

"Yes, nice to meet you too." Makoto slightly bowed and smiled, but it felt painful on his face.

"She'll be starting on Monday, and I'll be training her for a week. After that, we could finally have better schedules," Sousuke said.

"Well I could start on Sunday, if you want?" Kyouko asked.

 _Eager, eh?_ Makoto thought, twisting his lips. He suddenly felt embarrassed of his own bitterness.

"Yeah sure. It'll be busy though, are you ok with that? We're pretty packed on weekends."

"I'm ready, I've been waiting for a chance like this for a long time!" Kyouko grinned enthusiastically.

Makoto could no longer stand the sick feeling in his stomach. It's as if someone punched him in the gut. "Uhm, Sousuke, can I go up to your place? I just need to check on the kitten and leave my bag upstairs."

Sousuke looked at him in confusion. "Sure. Here's the key."

"Thanks." Makoto took the keys and smiled at Sousuke and Kyouko, then turned and left. He hurriedly went up the stairs to Sousuke's place, dropping his bag on the floor and curled himself into a ball on the couch. He shut his eyes tightly, telling himself that he would be fine. The new cook hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, she was polite toward him. She would definitely make a good co-worker. But why is he making snarky remarks in his head toward her? The sight of seeing Sousuke talking comfortably to someone else just hurt. He also recalled the time when his classmate showed interest in Sousuke. He couldn't explain the pain that was eating him up inside.

He bit his lip and let the tears roll down his cheek. Was he never going to be good enough for anyone? He wasn't yet ready for this kind of pain again. He had just recovered from what happened between him and Haru. He just wanted to start over and be happy, and yet life pulled the rug he was standing on just when he got back up. Makoto hastily wiped his tears and frowned. Why did he equate having Sousuke to himself as happiness? Was he jealous? Why would he be jealous?

 _I like Sousuke. I like him very much._

The realization had been overwhelming to the point that he had to grab the throw pillow behind him and bury his face in it. He should have been more cautious around Sousuke. He should not have fallen for him. Makoto felt his heart race painfully in his chest, making him light-headed. However, it also made him feel dejected. In his mind, he was sadly laughing at himself for realizing his feeling just when all hope was lost. He so was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the doorknob turn and the door open. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, making him yelp in surprise.

When he looked behind him, he saw Sousuke looking at him, worry written all over his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just thought there was something wrong."

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Makoto smiled weakly.

Sousuke gave him a once over and asked, "Hey, you ok? Your eyes look puffy."

"I-I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy, I guess. I think I didn't get enough sleep." Makoto answered.

Sousuke sat beside Makoto. "Would you like to take a day off? I'll just ask Jun to cover your shift. You can just rest here."

"No, just give me maybe an hour or two. I just…" What was wrong with him? What reason would he give Sousuke?

"Are you sure? I don't really mind if you rest."

Makoto shook his head. "Thank you, I'll be fine."

Sousuke sighed, "Go to my bed and take a nap, I'll just wake you up after a couple of hours."

"Ok." Makoto nodded.

Makoto walked toward the bedroom, unaware that Sousuke was following behind him. When he was in the bedroom, he took off his jacket.

"Give me your jacket, I'll just hang it by the door."

Makoto turned around in surprise. "Ah, Y-yeah sure. Thank you." He handed the jacket to Sousuke and laid down on the bed on his side, his back facing Sousuke. Right now, he just wanted to be alone. He needed to compose and convince himself that he was fine. That's what he always did.

He heard footsteps behind him, walking closer towards the bed. Makoto shut his eyes. He just wanted to disappear at that moment. Or possibly wake up and find out that it was all just a dream. He wanted to be anywhere except in the same room with the man who was giving him happiness and misery at the same time.

"Makoto…"

Makoto opened his eyes. He had never heard Sousuke call his name in such a low voice. He slowly turned and laid on his back, surprised to find that Sousuke had actually knelt down beside the bed, his face just a few inches away. Before he could say anything, Sousuke brushed the fringe off of his forehead and gently pressed his lips on his forehead. His lips lingered on Makoto's skin for a few seconds before he straightened up and walked toward the door.

"I'll just wake you up later. Don't worry, I'll feed the kitten," Sousuke said before closing the door.

When he was sure that Sousuke was no longer in the same room, Makoto placed his right hand on his forehead as his face burned. _He kissed me! He was awake! He really kissed me! He knows what he's doing! He really, really kissed me!_ He tried to steady his heart by placing his other hand on his chest. They were hugging each other the night before, but then they were comforting each other. This was different. He didn't know what to make of Sousuke's actions. But he knew one thing, there was a chance that Sousuke might feel the same as he did. Although there were so many things that might say otherwise, there was that tiny sliver of hope that he could hold on to. The only thing he wanted to do was take his chance, and to not repeat the same mistake he made before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thank you very much for following this fanfic! I would like to apologize to those who left reviews before since it was only recently that I found out that replying to reviews is possible! I am so sorry! I will try to reply to reviews moving forward.**

 **Once again, thank you very much to Chie for being so kind as to beta this chapter!**

* * *

Sousuke wanted to curl into a ball and disappear.

"What the hell was I thinking?" he mumbled to himself as he went back to the restaurant, rubbing his face with both his hands. He almost kissed Makoto! It took all the strength and restraint he had to redirect his intended kiss from Makoto's lips to his forehead. Just that action exhausted him, and he hadn't even started his day yet.

Makoto wasn't just tired; Sousuke had the feeling that there was something bothering him. However, he didn't want to be nosy. He was worried, but he decided that he would talk to Makoto when he's ready. He had to respect the fact that Makoto is a grown man; he surely wanted space and would open up when he's ready. However, the weak, helpless look on Makoto tugged at his heart. All Sousuke wanted to do was to hug and kiss Makoto until he felt better, though he's not really sure if Makoto would actually like that.

Sousuke told himself to be patient since he only had to wait for a few more days. He had a plan, and he assured himself that it was going to go well.

"So, that was Makoto." Kyouko said thoughtfully with a smirk.

Sousuke looked and frowned. "What did Jun tell you? No, let me rephrase my question, what did Jun not tell you?"

Kyouko smiled. "He is cute, I admit. He's the kind of guy that you'd bring home to your family."

Sousuke scowled at Kyouko, prompting the other to raise her hands in surrender. "Relax. I have no plans to steal him, just appreciating a fine specimen."

"Well, that's the first thing Jun should've told you when you were offered this job." Sousuke huffed.

Kyouko giggled. "Does Makoto know? That you like him, I mean."

Sousuke felt the wind sucked out of his sail. "No, he doesn't."

"Well from what Jun told me, it only takes a confession from either one of you. You young ones need to know that life would be easier if you're just honest with each other."

"Ugh, I hope it's that easy!" Sousuke groaned.

"It is! Just think how happy the two of you would be when you can openly express how you feel towards each other," Kyouko said with a wink.

"Now I'm getting unsolicited advice from my newly hired cook. We need to talk about your work and your role in this restaurant, not my love life."

"Hahaha! Yes boss."

"Sousuke."

"Yes, boss Sousuke."

Sousuke rolled his eyes. "I seriously don't need another Jun right now."

"Yes? I heard my name." Jun said as he walked in to the restaurant with several grocery bags at hand.

"Finally, we need to talk about our plan for this coming Saturday." Sousuke approached Jun and helped him carry the bags.

Jun placed the grocery bags on the counter. "Is Makoto available on that day?"

"I'm not really sure. I haven't asked him and I don't know how to without him suspecting. Kyouko-san, I'm really sorry for the trouble. You've barely started here, and I'm already asking a lot from you." Sousuke said as he turned to Kyouko.

Kyouko smiled and waved off his words. "Don't worry, I can manage. Besides, I'm really grateful that you hired me, I badly needed the job. This is the least that I can do."

Sousuke smiled. "Thank you. Ok so here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Makoto woke up and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, his mind refusing to work. He had a feeling that he slept on an unpleasant situation, and he refuses to let his mind bring back that very memory. He sat up from the bed and grabbed his phone from the night stand to check the time. His heart almost stopped when he found out that it was already 11AM, he was an hour late for work. He immediately pulled up his call history and tapped on Sousuke's number. After several rings, Sousuke picked up the call.

"Hey." Sousuke answered.

"I'm late for work! Why didn't you wake me up?" Makoto said with worry.

He heard Sousuke chuckle. "I'm sorry, it's just that you looked so tired. Its fine, we're able to handle the customers so far. You're just late by an hour."

"I hate being late, now I'm going to hate myself the whole day. I should have set up an alarm." Makoto groaned while rubbing his temple.

"Nah, it's fine. Are you coming down now? I'll cook you something."

Makoto couldn't help but shake his head and laugh. "What kind of a boss are you? You're too lenient! Your broken-hearted employee is late by an hour, you let him sleep in your bed, and now you feed him. You shouldn't be too nice, you know?"

Sousuke laugh. "I'm only nice with you." He sighed and ask "What did you mean when you said you're broken-hearted?"

HOLY. SHIT.

Did he just say he was broken-hearted? He did, didn't he? Out loud, on the phone, to the last person he wanted to talk to about it? Makoto internally cursed himself. "I uhm, uh, I think I need to wash up. I'll get ready. I'll be down there in a minute." Makoto ended the call and held his head. He learned that he shouldn't trust his wit when he's just woken up, and it was too late when he found out about it.

He got up from bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Upon looking at the mirror, he saw how wrinkled his clothes were. Good thing that he had to wear a uniform. But Makoto knew that his appearance should be the last thing he needed to worry about right now.

* * *

Sousuke frowned and stared at his phone until its screen turned off. "Jun, I think I'm about to have my heart broken."

"Why?" Jun asked with a raised brow.

"Makoto just said that his heart is broken," Sousuke said as his shoulder slumped. "I think I heard something."

"Heard what?"

"…The sound of my plans and future crumbling down."

Jun rolled his eyes. "No, what I hear is the echo of your empty presumptions. Did he tell you why?"

Sousuke placed his phone in his pocket and sighed. "No, not really."

Jun stopped washing the dishes and turned to face Sousuke. "Then ask him so you could get it over with. You really don't have to wait for Saturday. You can still make your plan happen, you know. Don't be too dramatic."

"But it'll ruin everything. I've never done something like this before, so I want everything to go according to what I planned. It has to be perfect."

Jun snorted and went back to his task. "I know you want everything to be right. Before you think too much of your plans, you have to consider who you're doing this for and why you're doing it. It's all for Makoto. In a way, it's also for you. Talk to him, communication is really important. If you want something between you and Makoto, the first thing you need to do is to talk and clarify things with each other. What if you've actually done something that he may have misunderstood? What if you're actually the one that did something to break his heart?"

Sousuke sighed. "I don't know... I don't think so."

Without turning around, Jun waved his hands dismissively. "Ah, don't worry about it too much. Nothing is certain until you directly hear it from him. Everything will be just fine."

Sousuke laughed. "In times like this, you really do seem like an adult."

"Haha no way!" Jun snickered.

Makoto lifted the chair and placed it upside down on the counter table. While at work, he did his best to focus on his task and forget whatever embarrassing encounters he had with Sousuke earlier. He had not made any blunders at work, thankfully. For a few hours, he was able to avoid his own torturous thoughts.

Now that the restaurant was quiet with just him and Sousuke, he started thinking about the moment Sousuke kissed his forehead. Makoto was curious as to what was Sousuke thinking of the time, and it occurred to him that Sousuke's expression is so hard to read! Sousuke's actions suggested that there was a possibility that he cared for Makoto. To what extent, he didn't know, and he wanted to find out. Sousuke's facial expression didn't help at all. Maybe he should just ask, but that required a certain amount of courage he was not sure he had. Oh, why is liking someone so complicated!

Makoto watched Sousuke as he scrubbed the kitchen sink. Sousuke had been acting normal throughout the day, and he didn't know what to feel about it. Makoto laughed to himself; it seemed that he was the only one who's making such a big deal of his accidental revelation earlier, during their phone conversation. _Silly me!_

Makoto wanted to find out more about what Sousuke felt and thought of him. He decided that the best way to do it was to be around Sousuke as much as possible. Makoto cleared his throat, making Sousuke look in his direction. "Uhm, my exams will be starting a week after this week. So I need to study more this coming week."

Sousuke nodded. "I see. Do you need to cut your work hours? Or do you want to be on leave?"

"Uhm, no, not really. I was thinking… Can I stay at your place for the whole week? I still need to work, but at least I can study immediately once I'm done."

Sousuke's brows shot up, but he smiled afterwards. "Sure, that's fine."

"Thank you, I really need all the time I could have to study." Makoto flashed his brightest smile and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Don't worry, since we already have Kyouko here, we have enough hands for work." Sousuke turned back to his task.

"Yeah, that's good. I'm really thankful." Makoto forced a smile, he really couldn't help feeling unhappy whenever he heard Sousuke mention the new cook in their conversations. Makoto grabbed the broom and started sweeping the floor.

"Uh Makoto, yesterday night, did a girl confess to you?"

Makoto turned to Sousuke with a surprised look. "Huh? Confess? Confess what?"

"You know, that they like you or something?" Sousuke said without looking at him.

Makoto furrowed his brows, trying to recall what happened the night before. "No, not really. Why do you ask?

"Uhm no, it's nothing. You mentioned something about being broken-hearted earlier? Care to tell me what that was about?"

"Oh no! It was nothing! I think I just chose the wrong word to say, or maybe it's because I was still sleepy. It was really nothing! Haha!" Makoto laughed nervously.

"I see. Oh, are you busy on Saturday?" Sousuke said, still avoiding eye contact.

Makoto frowned, trying to recall his schedule. "Not really, I mean I have a shift on that day, right?"

"Oh yeah of course, that's good then." Sousuke turned his back and started wiping the refrigerator door.

Makoto was left to stare at Sousuke's back with a confused look. What was that about?

* * *

It was Thursday night, and Makoto was in a very bad mood.

It had been a couple of days now since the new cook, Kyouko, was hired. She had proved to be a very great co-worker. She had a great sense of humor, kind of reminded him of Jun, but more mature. Being around her gave Makoto the feeling of how it is to have an older sister. If they had met under different circumstances, then they might have been better friends. She was also really pretty, catching the attention of some customers.

He noticed that since Kyouko started working in the restaurant, he was being asked to clock out a couple of hours early, before the restaurant closed. When Makoto asked why he was made to leave work early, Sousuke only said that he needed to study for his exams and rest early. What made it so annoying was that Sousuke didn't even close up early. He stayed at the restaurant until 12:00AM. He even heard Sousuke's motorcycle rev up, so the only possibility he could think of was that Sousuke takes Kyouko home. Makoto didn't get to talk to Sousuke much outside of work. Sometimes, he was too tired to wait for Sousuke to come home. Makoto felt that even though they were under the same roof, he barely had any chance to be with Sousuke.

The nice little Facebook message he got from his classmate asking for Sousuke's schedule in the restaurant did not help with the situation either. He really regretted giving his classmates the restaurant's address. The restaurant held a special place in his heart. It's the place where he could relax and feel that he belonged, somewhere that he can just be himself. The presence of other people ogling at Sousuke ruined the mood.

Makoto distracted himself with his notes and books just to keep Sousuke off of his mind. He didn't need this kind of distraction right now. He had exams and papers to worry about. Whenever he stopped to rest, he would just recall the jealousy festering in his heart and mind. Studying and working on his papers somehow diverted his thoughts.

He had no right to feel jealous, and he had to keep that in mind.

Makoto had had enough and decided to check his email. Earlier, he saw a notification that he had received a couple of them. Beside a few promotional emails, he noticed that there were 2 new emails from his friends. One is from Nagisa, the other was from Rin. The second email was definitely a surprise for him. Nagisa had always been consistent in sending him updates about what's going on with him, Rei, and Gou despite Makoto's lack of response. Rin, on the other hand, never really sent anything after Makoto stopped responding to emails. Curiosity got the better of him, so Makoto opened Rin's email first.

 _To: Makoto_

 _From: Rin_

 _Hey Makoto! I hope you're doing well. You're still in Tokyo, right? How are you? How's university? You know, I really miss you. You're one of the few people I can really talk to, so reply to this one, ok?_

 _I'm actually with Haru right now in Japan, we are training for the Olympics now. Did Haru tell you that we qualified? I asked him about you, but he didn't really say anything. I was really surprised. I thought you two were basically joined at the hip, so it's a surprise that he wouldn't talk about you. I don't know if I'm in the position to say this, but I think he changed. It's not even in a good way. I know he has always been hard to read, but there's something about him that worries me. It's good that he takes note of his time now and follows all his coach's advice, but he does nothing but swim. His coach is happy about this, but I don't think it's healthy. I have to tell you though, his times are amazing!_

 _The two of you should really talk. Haru's going to implode if he keeps this up. If there's anything I could do to help the two of you, just let me know. I don't want you guys ending up like me and Sousuke. I haven't really talked to my best friend for almost 2 years now. I don't know how he's doing, and I can't really ask his parents about him since I'm pretty sure they wouldn't know as well. I know that Tokyo is a really big place, but just in case you come across Sousuke, please tell him to respond to me. I really miss that idiot._

 _Rin_

Makoto bit his lip. He felt rather guilty for somehow neglecting Rin. In his mind, he always thought that since Rin had Sousuke and maybe even Haru, Rin wouldn't really need Makoto to be in constant contact with him. He was too busy feeling sorry for himself that he forgot that he may have another friend that needed him. Since Rin has not been talking to Sousuke, and from how he described Haru's behavior, he must be feeling lonely right now. He put on his headphones and played music on his laptop, then he started to type his response to Rin's email. He knew Rin needed him more, so Nagisa's email could wait.

While busy typing, he suddenly felt a touch on his shoulder. He screamed in a very unmanly way and flailed his arms upward. His legs also jerked forward, hitting the table with his shin and causing his chair to lose its balance and tip backwards. Luckily, the chair was caught by someone, preventing him from falling on the floor. He looked upwards and saw Sousuke looking down at him with wide eyes, regret written all over his face. Sousuke straightened the chair.

Makoto immediately turned to face Sousuke who was behind him. "Sousuke! What was that! You scared me!" After the initial shock, he then felt his shin throbbing in pain, making him grimace. "Ow, I hit my leg on the table."

"I'm so sorry! It's just that I've been calling you, but you were wearing your headphones." Sousuke went to his side and held the leg Makoto was rubbing and lifted the end of his pajama upward to check it.

"I think you might get a bruise, but it's not bleeding. We should probably apply an ice pack on it." Sousuke looked at Makoto and he suddenly burst out laughing.

"Ok now you're laughing at me? That's just so mean!" Makoto did his best to look and sound annoyed, but the sound of Sousuke's laughter was making it hard for him to keep a straight face.

"Haha, I'm sorry, but the way you looked…"

"You're so mean, I could have hit my head on the floor." Makoto pouted.

"But I caught you, didn't I?" Sousuke went to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, then wrapped it in a towel. He went back to the dining table and placed the pack on Makoto's leg, making the other hiss in pain. "Sorry."

"Well it doesn't make it any right. You're still being mean, scaring me like that."

Sousuke snickered. "I know. Believe me, I'm really sorry. Would it make you feel better if I told you that I bought you chocolate cake?"

Makoto perked up. "You did?"

"Yeah, it's convenience store cake, but it still cake. Will you forgive me?"

Makoto huffed, "Fine."

Sousuke snickered. "Would you like some tea with it?"

"I think I still have some coffee." He grabbed the mug on the table and checked its contents. "Oh, on second thought, I think I do want tea."

"Ok, just wait here. Don't drink coffee too much, you'll get addicted to caffeine."

Sousuke went to the kitchen and started heating water. Makoto stared at the beautiful V form that Sousuke's back had. It was always Sousuke who hugged him from behind at night. However, Makoto wondered how it would feel to hold Sousuke from behind. He had seen Sousuke without a shirt a couple of times, and he was amazed at how muscular his back was, and how wide his shoulders were, possibly wider than his own. Speaking of which…

"By the way, how's your shoulder? I mean, you caught my chair, and I know I'm heavy."

"It's fine. It hurts just a bit, but nothing bad."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's my fault. Anyways, the look on your face was totally worth it."

Makoto huffed. "Ok now you're just being cruel."

Sousuke laughed.

Makoto thought that since Sousuke was in a good mood, he would be able to tell him about the email he just received. "Rin sent me an email, it's actually kind of a surprise since he doesn't really send me emails that much. He told me that you two haven't talked to each other for a while. Is it ok if I tell him that we've already met? Or that I work for you? I mean I don't really have to say it, but I'm not really that comfortable with lying."

Sousuke was silent. As seconds passed, Makoto started to doubt his decision. Maybe it was still too early. Perhaps, it was not the right time.

"Yeah, I think that's fine."

Makoto looked at Sousuke with surprise, trying to understand if he really meant those words.

"Are you sure? He misses you, I can tell from his words. It feels like he feels lonely. "

Sousuke spoke but would not turn his back to face him. "Could you send him an email once in a while? Just so we'd know how he's doing. Maybe it would somehow make him feel less lonely, too. I will talk to him. I just had to, I don't know, get my mind straight."

"Yes, of course. You know, you're going to have to eventually contact him. He's your best friend after all."

"I will. I think I'll be ready soon. "

"Alright."

Makoto typed in his response to Rin's email. He read the email over and decided that it's ok, then clicked on Send. He then remembered that he also got an email from Nagisa. He checked his inbox, then opened Nagisa's email.

 _To: Makoto_

 _From: Nagisa_

 _Mako-chan! You still haven't responded to my email! Don't worry, I haven't given up on you yet! I know you'll eventually reply to me haha! How are you doing?_

 _Me and Rei-chan have been doing well. Have you still not seen Rei-chan at your university? I would have thought that you may have already seen him by now. Mako-chan, please try to maybe meet up with him. I'm worried about him. At least I have Gou-chan in the same university, but Rei-chan is all by himself._

 _We also haven't heard from Haru-chan for a while now. Do you know what's going on with him? Gou-chan said that her brother is with him and they are currently training for a competition, but that's all we know._

 _Please, please send us an email soon, we miss you and Haru-chan!_

 _Nagisa_

Makoto felt bad, again. All this time, Rei was in the same university as him, and he didn't even get to help him adjust to university life. Makoto told himself that he was a bad, selfish friend. Makoto re-read the email and started to type his response, then stopped. He laughed without a tinge of humor. "Why are we doing this to each other? I mean we were all such close friends? I feel so bad about what I've done. I've neglected my friends. Why can't we go back to how we were before?" Makoto quietly said to himself.

"Maybe because we can't."

Makoto looked at Sousuke in shock. He didn't realize that he said it loud enough to be heard by Sousuke. "Huh?"

Sousuke continued, "I guess people grow, and so should friendship. We will come across challenges, and true friends will be able to go through all that together. But some won't, and that's when their friendship ends. So I think it also requires effort to keep your friends. Sometimes, there are things that you keep to yourself because you thought it would ruin the friendship. It can actually make things worse because of misunderstandings. So you have to talk about it with your friends. Only then can your friendship grow."

Makoto smiled sadly as he took in Sousuke's word. Sousuke's right, this is part of growing up. He looked at Sousuke and for the nth time, admired the man who had grown so wise in just a couple of years. But Makoto couldn't just accept that, he had to get back at Sousuke somehow. "So does that mean you'll be contacting Rin soon?"

Sousuke smirked. "You got me there."

Makoto smiled. "You know, you sound too old for your age."

Sousuke placed the cake and the tea he prepared on the table, and went back to the kitchen. "Sorry if I bore you."

"No, I mean, that is one of the many things I like about you."

Sousuke stopped and turned around towards him. "You what?"

Makoto dodged the question, badly. "I was thinking of inviting the three of them to the restaurant. Do you think it would be ok?"

Sousuke went to the dining area and dragged a chair and placed it next to Makoto. He sat beside him with his knees pressed against Makoto's thigh. Sousuke leaned close. "Yes, you can invite them. But we're not quickly changing the topic here. You like what about me?"

"I-I like how mature you are. I a-also like how you take care of me. I like how you were able to build your own future. You're also… physically… uhm… nice to look at," Makoto said in panic.

Sousuke stared at Makoto with his eyes, as if saying 'yeah, but that's not all, right?'

Makoto wringed his hand, he knew that there's no turning back at this point. "I-I like you. I'm not sure if you like me. Well, that's what I'm getting from you. I feel that somehow, you like me too. But I'm not sure. I'm sorry if I was being presumptuous, but I'd rather come clean than prolong the pain, at least on my part. But it's ok if you don't like me. We could forget whatever I said if you don't feel the same. Oh dear I'm just rambling!"

Sousuke just stared at him. He covered his face and groaned in frustration.

"Sousuke…?" Makoto asked. Sousuke's reaction started to make his heart feel as if someone was squeezing it by the second, making it hard for him to breathe.

Sousuke's eyes snapped back at him in panic. "Ah, Makoto! No, sorry! I really, I mean, I like you too! It's just that…ugh!"

"Sousuke, you're confusing me."

Sousuke pulled Makoto to his chest and held him tight. "Makoto, I am so happy right now! But I'm irritated at the same time."

"Irritated?"

"Ugh! You see, I was planning to confess to you on my first weekend off. I was going to ask you on a date. I had everything planned out."

Makoto just started at Sousuke, wide-eyed.

Sousuke pulled Makoto towards the living room. "Come here, we need to talk."

Makoto's heart pounded in his chest, and his mind swirled in confusion with Sousuke's sudden confession. Makoto just numbly followed Sousuke and sat on the couch. Sousuke sat beside him.

Sousuke rubbed his hands together before looking at Makoto. "You see, I like you, in a romantic way, but I was not sure if you'd like me back. So I was going to ask you out on a date. I was scared to ask because I was not sure if you like me. I mean, I'm also a guy, so I don't know if you…"

"You like me too?" Makoto faintly said.

Sousuke nodded.

"Wait." Makoto froze, eyes widening. "You were going to ask me out on a date? Oh my god! I just spoiled myself, didn't I?"

Sousuke smirked. "Yeah that was the plan."

They looked at each other and laughed.

When they both calmed down, Makoto smiled meekly. "I would still like that date, though."

Sousuke chuckled. "Of course. "

Sousuke pulled Makoto to his chest, and Makoto immediately melted into the hug. It just felt so right. They sat together for a while, holding each other and simply basking in the happiness that they no longer had to worry about their feeling for each other.

"So, I like you and you like me too, right?"

Makoto smiled. "Yes, yes we do."

"Good! It just feels like a dream," Sousuke said and exhaled.

Makoto peeked at Sousuke's face. "But wait, am I the only one you like?"

"What do you mean?" Sousuke's brows furrowed.

"You've been taking Kyouko home after work. So I thought maybe you liked her."

Sousuke chuckled and shook his head. "Is that why you've been quite down for the past couple of days that I had to buy a cake to cheer you up? I don't like her the same way I like you. I was just instructing her on how to manage the restaurant on Saturday, when I planned to be with a certain someone the whole day. Well, I just thought I should take her home since it's not safe and it's my fault she had to go home late."

"You really were planning our date. I am so ashamed of myself." Makoto sighed.

"Don't be, anyways I'm not into older women."

"Older? A year or two won't matter, right?"

"Yeah, but she's 32 years old."

"What! She is?! I swear I thought she was just around 24!" Makoto tried to picture Kyouko's appearance, and could still not believe what Sousuke had told him about her.

"Makoto, she already has a child," Sousuke said flatly.

Makoto covered his face with both his hands in shame. "Please help me dig a hole so I can bury myself and disappear forever."

Sousuke chuckled and hugged him tighter. "No way, I just found out you like me, I can't just lose you yet!"

Makoto buried his face into Sousuke's chest. "This has been such an exhausting night. I'll just study tomorrow."

"Finish your cake, then we'll go sleep. I need to take a shower." Sousuke kissed the top of Makoto's head before loosening his hold.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep to hold me in the night."

"You knew about that?!" Sousuke looked at him in shock.

"Yup!" Makoto answered with a shy smile. "The whole time."

"Shit, Jun was right, and I hate it when he's right." Sousuke shook his head in embarrassment. _"_ Oh yeah, I have to ask you something."

"Hmm? What is it?" Makoto raised his brows.

"Will you go out on a date with me on Saturday?"

Makoto threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, I will."

* * *

Sousuke watched as Makoto washed the dishes at the restaurant. Sousuke knew him well enough at this point to know that Makoto's excessive scrubbing of the dishes and repeated wiping of clean counters was a sign that he was panicking. It was Friday, the day that the others agreed to come and visit. Kyouko was the cook for the day, so Sousuke helped in cleaning up and taking orders.

"Hey, you'll be fine. They are your friends; I don't see the reason why you'd have to be nervous," Sousuke said as he rubbed Makoto's back.

Makoto smiled nervously. "I don't know, I haven't really seen them in a long time. I think maybe it's because of the guilt I feel for not-"

"MAKO-CHAN!"

"Nagisa, don't be so loud! There are other people in the restaurant," A familiar voice scolded.

"Makoto-senpai!"

Rei, Nagisa, and Gou entered the restaurant, making the other customers turn around to look at their direction. Rei and Gou bowed and apologized to the customers, but Nagisa just ran toward the counter.

"Mako-chan! We missed you! I'm so-" Nagisa stopped and gasped. His reaction made Rei and Gou look at him and follow the direction of his gaze. Their eyes widened when they saw Sousuke standing just behind Makoto.

"Yamazaki-san!"

"Sou-chan!"

"Sousuke-kun!"

"Yo" Sousuke greeted awkwardly. He gently retracted his hand from Makoto's back, hoping that no one noticed.

Gou immediately sat on the counter seat in front of Makoto. "Geez, Makoto-senpai! Why didn't you tell us that you work with Sousuke-kun?" Rei and Nagisa sat beside her.

"I don't work with him, I work for him." Makoto answered.

The three looked at him in confusion. Makoto chuckled and explained. "He owns the place, so I'm technically one of his employees."

"Wow, that's amazing Sou-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed as he looked at Sousuke with admiration.

"Thanks," Sousuke answered, suddenly uncomfortable with the sudden attention. "What will you guys have?"

He took in their orders and gave it to Kyouko. He also told Makoto to just sit down for a while and talk to his friends. He wanted to give Makoto some time to chat and catch up with everybody.

Sousuke cleaned up and wiped tables, throwing furtive glances at Makoto's direction from time to time. Makoto finally had a genuine smile on his face, a smile that he only shares with his friends. Finally, Makoto's taking a step at a time to improve himself. Sousuke was rather proud of his soon-to-be-boyfriend.

Sousuke noticed that every time he looked in their direction, Gou seemed to be watching him. When he came back to the counter to wash the dishes, Gou immediately pounced at him.

"Sousuke-kun, why haven't you contacted me and my brother for almost two years?" Gou said while pouting.

"Sorry, I was just really busy. How have you been?"

"I'm doing great! It's been so hard adjusting to university life. It's really different from high school. At least Nagisa is with me, although we have different classes. You should have told me you have a restaurant, we live close by!"

"We?" Sousuke asked.

"Yeah, me, Nagisa, and Rei," Gou answered.

"You live with those two?" Sousuke raised his brows.

"Yup, apartments are expensive here in Tokyo. We had a good deal, it's a two-bedroom apartment. We split the rent in three."

"Two bedroom?!"

"Nagisa and Rei are sharing a room." Gou said with a smile.

"Oh." Sousuke said flatly, not wanting to probe further.

"You know, I missed you Sousuke-kun."

Sousuke smiled and ruffled Gou's hair. He did miss the Matsuoka siblings. They were the closest thing to a family to him. With how well things were going with his life, maybe he should cast aside all the apprehensions he had been feeling and start taking care of the relationships he had. Besides, he already had someone to support him.

Sousuke suddenly felt someone staring a hole into his head. When the feeling got too much, he looked in the direction he felt it was coming from. He caught Makoto staring at him, and he quickly averted his gaze. Sousuke's eyebrows rose in question, but decided to ask Makoto about it later when it was just the two of them.

"Sousuke-kun, you haven't changed your phone number, right?" Gou asked while checking the contacts on her phone. She pulled a number up and showed it to Sousuke

Sousuke looked at her phone and nodded. "Yup, it's still the same."

"Ok, will you promise to keep in touch?"

Sousuke just smirked.

* * *

When their friends were gone and the restaurant was closed for the night, Sousuke observed that Makoto had an unreadable expression on his face. "Makoto, is everything ok?"

Makoto glanced at him while scrubbing a pot by the sink. "Yeah, everything is fine. I guess I just really missed my friends. How about you? Are you ok? I mean since Gou came here and saw you, she's sure to tell her brother about their visit."

Sousuke just shrugged his shoulder. "Yeah, I was thinking of shooting Rin an email tonight. I might as well get it over with."

"That's good." Makoto smiled.

"I saw you staring at me earlier. Don't even try to deny it. Is there something wrong? Come on tell me."

"No, I just… I just noticed something. It's just me being paranoid."

"Would you tell me when you're ready?"

Makoto just nodded.

Sousuke stood behind Makoto, close enough to see Makoto's hands stop from what he's doing. "Hey, Makoto."

"Y-Yes?"

"We like each other, right?"

Makoto's ears suddenly turned red. "Y-Yeah, I do recall that we've already established that fact last night. Why?"

Sousuke decided that it was the best time to tease Makoto. He moved even closer, to the point that his nose almost touched the back of Makoto's head. "Can I hug you? I mean our official date is tomorrow, but I kinda want to hug you right now."

Makoto still hadn't turned his head. "We've already hugged before, so that's fine. I have a feeling that you wouldn't even listen if I refused."

Sousuke slipped his arms around Makoto's waist and hugged him from behind, nuzzling his nose against Makoto's soft hair. "Your hair smells nice, heck you always smell nice. Can I kiss you on the cheek?"

Makoto giggled. "Yeah. Are you sure it's just my cheek you want to kiss?"

"Yup, we haven't gone on our official date tomorrow, yet. The cheek is the farthest I'll go. I want everything to be perfect tomorrow. Any other kiss should happen when we're done with our official date."

Makoto laughed. "I don't know if you're being romantic or just plain stubborn. But fine, a kiss on the cheek is ok."

Sousuke loosened his hold on Makoto. "Turn around for me." He said with a teasing smile.

Makoto slowly turned around, his cheeks perceptibly pink. Sousuke pulled Makoto closer and held him into a tight hug. He could feel Makoto's body stiffen for a moment, and then eventually relaxed in his arms. It felt good to finally be able to hold Makoto with consent. Makoto wrap his arms around Sousuke's neck. Sousuke then pressed his lips on Makoto's cheek, then whispered close to Makoto's ears, "Has anyone told you that your ears turn red when you're embarrassed?"

Makoto covered his ears with his hands, his blush getting deeper. The sudden movement of his arms pushed Sousuke's arms away.

"Stop teasing!" Makoto whined.

Seeing an opening, Sousuke quickly pecked Makoto's lips, making Makoto inhale sharply.

"I-I thought you were only going to kiss me on the cheek?" Makoto asked with his eyes widened.

"I changed my mind," Sousuke said with a wink.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

Rin read Makoto's email through his phone with a smile. Finally, he had news from his friends, even an update about Sousuke. He's happy to know that his best friend was doing fine. He stood up from his bed and sat on the bed opposite his.

"Hey, guess who emailed me?" Rin asked while grinning.

"No."

"It's Makoto."

Haru didn't respond and continued to watch a video on his phone.

Rin raised his eyebrows. "Don't you miss your best friend? Don't you want to know what's going on with him?"

Rin was answered by silence.

Rin sighed and shook his head, it was hopeless. "Fine. You know who has gotten close without us knowing? Makoto and Sousuke! Small world, huh? I'm glad they're friends now, at least I know someone's taking care of my stupid best friend."

Haru frowned and sat up from his bed. "Yamazaki?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Happy Holidays! I'** **m sorry it took me quite some time before updating this fanfic. It's still alive, and I still plan to finish it. I intended for this fanfic to run for a long time, but I've decided to end it soon since I plan to move on to another SouMako fanfic with a different premise. So I hope you hang on for the ride and stick until the end. By the way, thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and left a review for this fanfic!**

* * *

 _To: Rin_

 _From: Makoto_

 _Hey Rin! I'm glad that you sent me an email! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating you for the past few months. I guess I have a lot of explaining to do when we meet. Do you have any plans of going on vacation in Iwatobi? I was thinking of maybe meeting up with you guys during summer break. I had just sent an email to Nagisa about it. Maybe then we could talk about everything that had happened._

 _How is Haru doing? I hope he's fine. Can you maybe email me as to how he's doing from time to time? I'm really worried about him. I just want to know if he's taking care of himself. I also hope he's not working too hard. Please tell him to be careful of his health._

 _By the way, I've actually met Sousuke in Tokyo! It really is a small world we live in? He owns a restaurant that serves Japanese dishes. He's amazing! He's done so much in just a couple of years. I actually work for him, and he had helped me so much. He's really kind, and surprisingly sweet (please don't tell him that I said that). I now understand that he's just really protective of those he cares about. He's a really good friend. By the way, I told him that you'd be waiting for an email from him. He promised to send you one soon. I'll make sure that he stays true to his promise! I included a picture of Sousuke in the email so you can see how he looks now._

 _Oh, we have a kitten! We adopted a kitten I found by the road. He's so cute! We haven't named the kitten yet. I never realized how hard it is to choose a name for a pet. Sousuke keeps him over at his place since we're not allowed to keep pets in our dorm. I'll send you a picture of him. I tried to take a picture earlier but he wouldn't keep still, maybe he's not in the mood for pictures right now._

 _Rin, can you promise me that you'd watch out and take care of Haru for me? I'm really worried for him. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Sousuke (that is, if he'd actually let me)._

 _Makoto_

Rin watched Haru scroll through his phone and read the email he received from Makoto. When he mentioned that Makoto and Sousuke are in good terms, Haru snatched his phone and pored through Makoto's email. Rin tried to understand what was going on in Haru's mind at the moment, but he could never figure it out.

Haru suddenly got up from the bed and shoved the phone to Rin's chest. He grabbed his gym bag which was on the floor and slipped on his shoes.

"Haru!" Rin exclaimed while watching the other. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to swim."

Before Haru could walk away towards the door, Rin stood up and grabbed his arm. Haru didn't turn to look at him.

"Haru, it's late. You've already practiced for hours, you need to rest." Rin tightened his grip on Haru's arms. "Why are you being like this? Just tell me and let me understand so I can do something about it. Or talk to Makoto. Please, just let us help you."

Haru didn't answer.

"Please, don't do this to me. Don't do this to Makoto. You can't run away from us forever. I told you I'd be patient but I can't just stand by and watch you ruin yourself. I've already seen this happen to Sousuke, I can't let it happen to someone I care about again."

Haru looked backed and scowled at Rin. Behind his blue eyes, Rin could see the rage stirring behind it. "Let go, Rin."

"Haru.." Rin whispered. He realized that he only made things worse by saying Sousuke's name, but it was too late.

Haru jerked his arm away from Rin and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Rin sat on the edge of his bed with his shoulders slumped, leaning his elbows on his knees. He ran his hand through his hair and gripped it tightly until tears started to form in his eyes. "This is all my fault."

* * *

Makoto brushed his hair, and his brows furrowed in annoyance. He tried to style his hair differently, but it just wouldn't hold. His hair always ends up in a tousled mess. He could never make his hair look cool or mature. He then looked at the helmet on his study table and sighed. What was the point of fixing his hair when he was going to wear a helmet? Maybe it would be better that he leaves it be. He looked at himself and smiled. Well, it was the day that he has been waiting for! Sousuke asked him to stay at his dorm the night before their date so he could pick Makoto up. No matter how silly the idea was, Makoto gave in to it because somehow, it does seem romantic. However, Makoto made sure that there would be no flowers!

It is during times like these that Makoto missed Haru the most. It would be nice to have someone beside him on one of the most memorable events of his life. While choosing the shirt that would match the pants he decided to wear, Makoto wondered, would Haru help him pick out his outfit? Or would he just roll his eyes on all the fuss Makoto was making? Would he be fine with Makoto dating Sousuke? That would be the biggest question, actually, Makoto thought before crossing his arm. He knows that there was a bit of animosity between Haru and Sousuke before. But maybe, just maybe, Makoto could help smooth out the relationship between those two. That is if he could find out why Haru is avoiding him first. Anyways, both Haru and Sousuke were important to him. Even if those two would not become the best of friends, maybe they could at least be civil with each other for Makoto's sake, hopefully.

Makoto heard his phone ring, making him jump with excitement. He picked it up from his nightstand and answered the call.

"Hey, are you ready? I'm already outside." Sousuke said over the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Makoto grabbed his things and hurried to meet his date. Before leaving his room, he checked his outfit once more. He was wearing a white polo shirt, forest green chino pants, and tawny canvass shoes. He wished he could have worn something fancier but these were the best clothes he has. He sprayed on his most expensive cologne (a gift from Rei, Nagisa, and Gou) before stepping out of his dorm.

When he saw Sousuke outside, he stopped in his tracks and could only stare at his date. Makoto is used to seeing Sousuke wearing his uniform or his sweatpants. However, he was dressed exceptionally hot for their date. He was wearing a well-fitting gray v-neck shirt, dark blue fitted jeans, and black sneakers. He was also wearing a wrist watch and a leather necklace.

Sousuke gave him a once-over and smiled "You…You look great."

" _You_ look great, like really great. I think I'll go back to change my outfit." Makoto said as he turned back towards the dorm.

"Oi! Where are you going?!" Sousuke chased after him and grabbed his arm.

"You look so cool! I look like I'm going in for a job interview." Makoto covered his face with both his hands, hiding his flushed cheeks.

Sousuke laughed and grabbed both his wrists, pulling his hands away from Makoto's face. "You look fine just the way you are. I already told you that you look great. Be a little confident with yourself." He smiled and pulled him towards the motorcycle. "Ready to go?"

Makoto nodded, smiling bashfully. "Where are you taking me?"

"I made reservations for a restaurant, it's a surprise. I can't wait to eat something that I didn't cook."

"But I love your cooking!"

Sousuke grinned. "Why thank you. But really, I want to take a break from my own food once in a while. Come on, let's go."

* * *

They started their date with lunch at an Italian restaurant. Based on Makoto's expression, he had enjoyed the food immensely, although he insists that Sousuke's cooking was still his favorite. Sousuke, on the other hand, enjoyed watching Makoto's expression while he eats an astonishing amount of food. They didn't get desserts since Sousuke was planning to take Makoto somewhere else for it.

Their next stop was a cat café. Makoto was overwhelmed with the amount of cats within the room. Sousuke knew that the café would definitely make Makoto happy. Sousuke still could not fathom how a grown man, someone almost as tall as himself, could look so cute and innocent. However, he did ask one of the staff if they would be provided lint rollers afterwards.

The last stop was the one that Sousuke had been waiting for. "So here we are! What would you like to try first?"

Makoto was smiling. However, there was a hint of hesitation in his expression. "The safest?"

Sousuke chuckled "I'm pretty sure that there are people who work here just to keep everything safe."

They were standing in the middle of an amusement park. There was so much they could do, and Sousuke couldn't decide where to go first. However, there was one ride he was dead-set on at the perfect time. He even called the amusement park in advance so they can take it at a specific hour. Until then, he has to distract Makoto.

Makoto frowned as he looked around. "We can't be too sure. Have you seen those videos where the roller coaster flies off the track or gets stuck upside down on the loop?"

Sousuke just shook his head. "Which one would you like to try then?"

Makoto tapped his chin while thinking "Let me see…"

* * *

Sousuke looked at the other passengers of the ride, which were mostly children and their parents. The annoying repetitive music and the yellow lights were starting to get on his nerves. Why in heavens name did Makoto decide to try a carousel? Everything about the ride just screams lame. What are two full grown men doing in a ride that's obviously made for children anyways?

Sousuke sighed and frowned "Makoto, we should…"

When he turned to look at Makoto, he forgot what he was about to say. Makoto had a soft smile as he watched everything that passes by. Sousuke was suddenly struck by how beautiful Makoto was. "Makoto, what are you thinking of?" Sousuke asked.

"Oh, I just thought that looking at things around us while we spin is kind of dizzying." Makoto looked at him, studying his face. "You know, the light makes yours features look softer. You look really good. I should take a picture of you." Makoto said as he takes his phone out and points its camera at Sousuke.

Sousuke sharply turned away to hide his now burning face. How could Makoto shamelessly say something that he was embarrassed to even think about? That was not fair!

"Hey, why did you look away?" Makoto complained. He noticed the change in the other's expression. "Sousuke, did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm just not used to being complimented."

"Compliment? I'm just telling you the truth."

"Ok, that is so much worse Makoto." Sousuke felt his face burn even hotter.

Makoto was left to watch Sousuke in confusion.

When they finally got off of the carousel, Sousuke took Makoto's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Makoto's face flushed and looked around, possibly nervous of people's reactions in seeing two men holding hands. "Where are we going?"

Sousuke winked. "I'm choosing the next ride."

"Do you already have one in mind?" Then Makoto's eyes widened. "You're not taking me to the horror train, are you?"

"No, of course not!" Sousuke smiled "We're riding on a Ferris Wheel next."

Makoto raised a brow. "Ok…"

"You look like I'm making you take bitter medicine. Don't worry! I'm right here, I'll take care of you." Sousuke led the way.

* * *

Sousuke and Makoto sat across each other on the passenger car as the Ferris wheel. Initially, when they got in the car, Makoto was nervous. Eventually, Makoto was distracted by the view and was able to enjoy the ride.

"Wow, the view up here is amazing!" Makoto said as he leaned on the glass window of the car.

"You like it?"

"Yes, I can see the city from up here. I mean I've been living in the city for some time now, and seeing it from this perspective is rather refreshing, don't you think?"

Sousuke just smiled and nodded.

Makoto grabbed Sousuke's hand from across the car. "Thank you Sousuke. This is such a wonderful date."

Sousuke breathing became shallow, making him feel light-headed. He held Makoto's hand tighter. "OK, perfect time for confession. Makoto, I know we haven't spent a long time together. But from the weeks that I was with you, I learned that you are a wonderful person. I know I'm not good enough, but I really want to have you in my life. Sorry, I don't usually talk this much."

Makoto's face and ears were already flushed at this point. "I-I don't mind. Go on."

Sousuke looked into Makoto's eyes. "Makoto, will you be my boyfriend?"

Makoto laughed and nodded his head vigorously. "Yes."

 _This is it, our first proper kiss!_

Sousuke leaned forward and pressed his lips against Makoto's. Sousuke suddenly felt how soft Makoto's lips really were, now that their kiss lasted longer than the quick peck he stole the other day. He then moved back, and they watched each other's flushed face. That was the right kind of kiss, Sousuke thought to himself. They could do more, possibly later. But for now, it was enough.

Sousuke was about to move to Makoto's side when he was stopped by Makoto. "W-wait, what are you doing?"

"Moving to your side. Why?"

"Ah, I think it better if you stay right where you are. If you sit beside me, our combined weight may cause the car to tip over." Makoto nervously laughed.

Sousuke frowned. "Oh come on! You're just being paranoid."

Makoto nodded. "Only the paranoid survive."

"Fine. I still think you're being silly." Sousuke sat back to Makoto's opposite. He huffed and looked out the window. Maybe their date wasn't that perfect after all

* * *

Once their date was done, they went over to Sousuke's place as they had already agreed that Makoto will be staying the night. Sousuke was pretty nervous since it would be technically their first night sleeping beside each other as a couple. He doesn't know where the evening would lead to. He did prepare some things that might be needed, but he really wasn't that confident.

Makoto came in to the room, rubbing a towel on his damp hair. He sat beside Sousuke and touched his arm. "Sou, what's wrong?"

Sousuke could feel his skin under Makoto's hand burn. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Alright." Makoto stood up and hung the towel on the hook behind the door and went back on the bed to lie down on the side of the bed close to the wall.

Sousuke turned the lights off, leaving the room dark. He then turned the lamp by the nightstand on before, lying down beside Makoto. However this night ends, he'll be ready. Anyways, Sousuke had been waiting for this for a long time. He turned to face Makoto and looked into his eyes, hoping that he was able to convey his emotions at the moment. He was also trying to observe Makoto's body language. Sousuke wants to make sure that his boyfriend understands and agrees to whatever will happen. He took the smile in Makoto's face as a go signal. He wrapped his arms around Makoto and lowered his head to kiss him. At first, it was slow and gentle, moist lips slipping and gliding against each other. He could feel the heat rise between their body, the sound of Makoto's soft groans making Sousuke's heart beat faster. It was not enough for Sousuke, he wanted more. Just when Sousuke was about to deepen their kiss and his hand was about to explore Makoto's body, he felt something on his leg. Sousuke broke the kiss and froze, whatever it was, it was creeping closer to their faces.

"What the hell?" Sousuke growled and looked at the creature approaching him.

Makoto followed his gaze and suddenly grinned "Oh kitty, what are you doing here?"

"Did you let that thing in?" Sousuke asked, not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

"No, at least that's what I think." Makoto said as he scooped the kitten closer to his chest.

The kitten was staring at Sousuke with a murderous look. It then went and rubbed its face against Makoto's chin before curling into a ball just beside Makoto's neck.

"Seriously, what the hell? Get that thing out of here."

"Aww don't be like that, he's just happy and wants to celebrate with us, aren't you little cutie?" Makoto rubbed the kitten's chin. The kitten stared at Sousuke with a smug look on its face, as if showing off that he has Makoto wrapped up in its paws.

"Cockblocking fleabag!" Sousuke mumbled.

Makoto gasped and covered the kitten's ears. "Sousuke! We're in front of an innocent kitten! Watch your words!"

"That thing is anything but innocent." Sousuke huffed before lying on his back.

* * *

According to recent studies, it was said that 40% of young Japanese adults are virgins. Unfortunately, Makoto belongs to the said group. After what happened between him and Sousuke the night after their first date, Makoto curiosity (and fear) had started to grow. He was rather thankful for the interference of their cat, but he knows that he cannot be saved by its appearance all the time.

Well, he was a healthy young man. Yes, he does have those urges. Although he would never openly admit it, he has relieved himself once or twice to the image of Sousuke's gloriously muscular body. However, having sex was a whole different thing. How do two men "make love", anyways? He is an adult, he knew that he can handle whatever the consequences of "doing it" would entail. He also knows that they have to use protection to keep safe. Now, if he only knew how it works.

He had already read some things on how to improve his skill in kissing since he just found out how bad he was at it the second time they kissed. However, he has not been able to find anything about having sex with another male on the internet unless he was willing to risk getting malwares on his laptop. At this point, he only has one option left (at least that was what he thinks); to talk to someone who already has an experience. So far, he only knows one person who does; Jun.

Jun looked the entryway and noticed Makoto. He smiled and waved. "Hey, you're quite early." Jun sometimes hangs around the restaurant, claiming that Kyouko has been begging for him to spend more time with her, something which Kyouko strongly denies.

"Yeah, I need to do a couple of things before I start with work. Where's Sousuke?" Makoto smiled as he looked around the restaurant.

"Oh, he's upstairs, taking care of stuff. He'll be back in a minute" Jun said before handing his empty bowl to Kyouko.

Makoto sighed in relief. The last thing he wants to happen was for Sousuke to suspect anything about his curiosity. "Uh Jun, can I talk to you, maybe outside the restaurant? It's nothing serious. I just have a couple of questions to ask. I just need a few minutes."

Jun raised his eyebrows. "Ok sure, lead the way."

They went to a nearby convenience store and bought drinks, then sat on the tiny chairs outside.

"How are you getting by? I heard you'll be having your exam soon." Jun asked after sipping on his canned coffee.

"Well I'm done with most of the papers I have to submit. I just really need to review right now. I started early so I wouldn't have to cram at the last minute. Sousuke's been really nice to me. He's generous enough to let me get off work early so I could still review." Makoto said as he swirled his bottle which contained at least half of his unfinished milk tea.

"That's good. You've always been a diligent worker. Anyways, we're just here to help cover up for you."

"Thank you." Makoto said. He then turned away to compose himself. "Uhm Jun, can I ask you something really personal?"

Jun smiled. "Yeah, of course."

Makoto dared to peek at Jun. "Uhm, how do two men make love?"

Jun's eyes widened and his eyebrows almost flew off his forehead. "Oh, wow. That's unexpected."

Makoto's ears reddened. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry for asking. I just don't know what to do! You don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine! I was just surprised! I mean, I was expecting this question from Sousuke, not you. Not that it's bad. I know both of you are inexperienced." Jun said as he patted Makoto's shoulder.

"Sousuke is still…" Well, that's a surprise for Makoto.

"Yeah! Didn't he tell you? I mean the guy's never in a relationship." Jun looked at him quizzically.

"But you don't need to be in a relationship to do it, right? At least that's how some people are." How could Sousuke still be a virgin? He's the best looking guy Makoto had ever met! He also has this kind of vibe that would drive both men and women crazy. Plus the fact that he's independent and very reliable, surely someone would have given anything to have a piece of Sousuke.

Makoto felt a bit glad to know that they would be each other's first, but it also means they both had no idea of what to do. "Now I'm even more scared!"

"Well, you know Sousuke. He's not the type of guy who'd sleep around. He is ridiculously attractive, but he has a solid wall of defence build around him and wouldn't just let anyone in. There was once a time that I thought he's aromantic and asexual."

Makoto nodded in agreement. "You have a point. What made you think otherwise?"

"Well, you came along. It was the first time that I saw him flustered over someone! I had so much fun, by the way, thanks to you!" Jun laughed. "Oh going back to your question. You asked how two men would have sex, right?" Jun said before tossing the can he was holding to the nearby trashcan. From his pocket, he took out another canned coffee and opened it.

Makoto's face immediately colored because of Jun's choice of words. He looked around to make sure no one heard them before nodding in response to the question asked.

"First of all, you have to keep in mind that your number one priority is to make your partner feel good, and then everything else would fall into place. Always make sure that you have lube and condoms around, you really need it. Make sure your lube is water-based, alright? Did you watch porn for reference?"

Makoto wanted to burst into flames from where he was sitting, but he nodded anyways.

"Well it may provide reference for positions and stuff, but don't believe anything you see on it. You see, whatever you see in porn is premeditated; so don't watch that if you want to know how it goes. You will be massively disappointed, maybe even injured, if you try to imitate what pornstars do."

Makoto's eyes widened. "Injured?! Jun, what kind of porn do you watch?"

Jun laughed. "Never mind that, so here's how it goes…" Jun proceeded to tell Makoto about what to do on their first night. Since Jun noticed how Makoto gets easily embarrassed, he started to provide information using non-explicit words to the best of his ability. However, Makoto's face changed from red to white upon learning about which goes into where.

"Are you ok? You look pale." Jun peeked at Makoto's face with concern.

"I can just imagine how it all may feel, and I don't think it's going to be good." Makoto finished his milk tea, trying to calm his heart.

"If it doesn't feel good, why do you suppose would people do it? You just need practice. Take things slow. You don't have to go all the way immediately, you know? Nobody's rushing you."

Makoto only looked at Jun doubtfully.

"Look, you and Sousuke just got together. You guys will discover a lot about each other. You'll be surprised to find out things that you never notice before just when you thought you already know him. You'll find out what sets the other one off, what makes him happy, all that shit. Same goes with se… making love. You will find out what makes the other feel good, his ticklish spots, what is he comfortable doing. Talk to each other, be open with one another. That's what's important. I only told you what you need to avoid injury."

Makoto grinned and shook his head. "I'm so sorry Jun, I'm making you answer embarrassing questions like this."

"Nah, it's fine. Anything to make you and Sousuke happy." Jun said, ruffling Makoto's hair. "Well, we better get back before Kyouko starts throwing kitchen knives at me.

* * *

Sousuke hummed happily as he placed the used dishes on the sink, brushing his hands purposefully on Makoto's. Makoto looked up at Sousuke and smiled, his cheeks blushing.

"Here's the next order. I think you better serve this before it gets eaten by all the ants around the two of you." Kyouko smiled and handed Sousuke the plate.

Sousuke rolled his eyes and took the plate. "You're ruining the moment."

"Good, just looking at the two of you would give me diabetes." Kyouko laughed, turning back to the stove.

Sousuke handed the plate to their customer. He then felt his phone vibrate on his pocket, which surprised him. It was only Makoto who usually sends him a message, and his boyfriend was busy washing the dishes.

Makoto looked at him with curiosity as checked the message on his phone.

Sousuke approached Makoto and showed him the message. "It's Gou. It seems that she wants to meet up with me." Sousuke typed in his reply before sliding the phone back to his pocket. He looked at his boyfriend and saw the smile on Makoto's face fade, and the change did not escape Sousuke's observation. "Mako, is there something wrong?"

Makoto shook his head. "No, nothing. Did she say why she wants to meet you?"

Sousuke shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. Maybe it's about her brother. I still haven't sent Rin an email."

Makoto looked at him. "Oh really? How come?"

"I just didn't know how to talk to him." Sousuke said.

Makoto hummed, as if thinking of something. After a couple of seconds, he asked. "Sou, why did you distance yourself from Rin in the first place?"

Sousuke turned away and avoided Makoto's eyes. It was a subject that he tried not to think of as soon as he graduated from high school. He was able to do so for a couple of years since Jun or his parents never really asked. However, Makoto knew Rin as well as he does, and Sousuke knew that the subject will eventually come up.

"Sou.."

"I… I'm not really comfortable talking about it right now. We still have customers waiting. Maybe later."

Makoto sighed and nodded. "Ok"

* * *

Makoto was sitting on the floor while reviewing his notes. He would not dare sit on the couch for the fear of falling asleep. He just finished his second cup of coffee at this point. He stood up to get more in the kitchen. Just as he was about to switch the coffee maker on, he heard the door to the entrance.

"How much have you had already?" Sousuke asked as he approached the kitchen.

"Two cups." Makoto blurted out faster than he could think. Dammit, why is it so hard for him to lie?

"That's enough, too much caffeine would be bad for you."

"But I still need to go over a couple of chapters more. I can't fail a single exam, Sousuke."

"You won't, but you still have a couple of days to review, and you also need to sleep. What's the point of all your hard work if you'd get sick even before the exam starts? Anyways, you still have school tomorrow." Sousuke took the mug from Makoto's hands.

Makoto sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"By the way, don't go to work this coming week. Focus on reviewing for your exam. I've already talked to Kyouko and Jun, I'll be covering your shift."

"Wait, I can't do that!" Makoto objected.

"Yes you can. I'm your boss; I know what you can and cannot do at work."

"Don't you want to see me? I just want to be with you." Makoto looked at Sousuke with his pleading puppy eyes. Usually, this looks gets him anything he wants

Sousuke smothered Makoto's face with his large hand to erase his expression. "Nope, those puppy eyes of yours are not going to work on me. I want to see you all the time too, but you know very well what the real reason for my decision is. I just want you to be able to focus on your studies. It's just for one week. You can just stay here while you review. I want to make sure you still eat and get enough rest anyways."

Makoto frowned and crossed his arms, turning away with a pout.

Sousuke chuckled and pulled Makoto towards the living area. "Come here, sit beside me." Sousuke sat down on the couch and patted the place beside him.

Makoto plopped beside him and wrapped his arm around Sousuke's waist, nuzzling his face on the crook of Sousuke's neck. "You smell nice, even when you're sweaty and all."

Sousuke just smiled and pinched Makoto's nose.

Makoto had the feeling that his question could ruin the mood. But he has to know, he wants to help both his friend and boyfriend. "Sou, remember what I asked you earlier?"

"Hmm?" Sousuke closed his eyes and nuzzled the top of Makoto's head.

"About Rin?"

"Oh" Sousuke answered flatly.

Makoto lifted his head and looked straight into Sousuke's eyes. "You don't have to force yourself to talk. But I want to understand what you're going through. I'd like to help you. I'm only asking because I want us to fix the problem together."

Sousuke hesitated. "I really hate to talk about this to anyone, but if you put it that way… I'm sure you already know that all I ever wanted was to stand in a podium beside Rin, wearing a medal around my neck."

Makoto just nodded and held Sousuke's arm, rubbing his hand over it to comfort Sousuke.

Sousuke continued. "My world crashed after finding out that I can't swim competitively anymore. I thought swimming with Rin in the relay would help me accept what had happened to me. But it didn't. Every time I look at Rin, I just feel resentful. It's like he's a reminder of all the things I have failed in. It's not his fault, I know, but I can't help but feel it. I hate myself even more for thinking like that towards my best friend. To be completely honest, I can't say that I'm over it. Any good news about Rin's swimming career feels like a stab in the chest."

Makoto held him tighter. "Sou…"

Sousuke exhaled deeply. "I'm just… I just got tired of being reminded of my failures. I am a failure."

Makoto snuggled against Sousuke's neck. "No you're not."

"My shoulder begs to disagree." Sousuke snickered.

Makoto lifted his head and gently hit Sousuke's arm. "I'm serious! Not being able to swim is not the end for you. I mean look at your restaurant. Not everyone as young as you are could be this successful. I wish you could be as proud of yourself as I am of you for all your hard work."

"Thank you Mako. You really know the right thing to say at the right moment." Sousuke said softly.

"No I'm not, I'm just telling you the truth."

Sousuke just laughed and bear hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Ah Makoto, I'll never win against you!"

"Ow, stop!" Makoto complained. Once Sousuke loosened his hold on him, Makoto asked. "It does make you wonder, doesn't it? What if your shoulder didn't get injured and you had the chance to compete. Would the two of us be together? Would your life be better if that's what happens? Do you think you would be happier?"

Sousuke looked at Makoto with a serious expression. Makoto really couldn't figure out what it meant. Had he offended Sousuke? Just when Makoto was about to apologize, Sousuke held him tighter and buried his nose against Makoto's neck "Thank you for being in my life."

They sat together for quite some time, listening to each other heartbeat and enjoying each other warmth.

"Speaking of talking to people we need to talk to, I think I need to talk to my parents. About who I am, about us." Makoto sighed. "I have to admit I'm quite nervous."

"Do you want me to come with you? I can talk to your parents." Sousuke asked.

Makoto sure wants to drag Sousuke with him back in Iwatobi because he knows he needs all the assurance he can get. However, he knows he needs to talk to his family alone. "No, it's ok. Maybe I'll introduce you to my family next time. If everything goes well, that is." Makoto nervously giggled.

"If things don't go well, just call me, ok? I'll come and pick you up."

Makoto smiled, warmed by the concern being shown by his boyfriend. "I will."

"I'd rather go with you, though. I don't want to leave you alone. Besides, I have to show them that I'm pretty serious of our relationship." Sousuke said.

"I might have to spend a couple of days in Iwatobi, though. You can leave the restaurant unsupervised that long. Oh yeah, could I maybe have a few days off?" Makoto only wants to be gone during the weekend. Although he misses his family very much, he doesn't want to be apart with Sousuke for a long time.

"Yeah, of course! I'll talk to Kyouko about it. Anyways, she's grabbing all the overtime she could get." Sousuke kissed Makoto's cheeks.

"I'll just take a shower. I feel really sticky now." Makoto stood up straightened his shirt and pants, and then headed towards the bathroom.

Sousuke sat on his table and waited for his laptop to boot up. He decided to finally send Rin an email. His best friend knew almost everything about him. They talked about anything and everything under the sun. However, he couldn't even think of how to start the email after all this drama. Should he ask how Rin is doing? Does he tell his best friend about how his life has been during the time that they have now spoken? Would Rin even be interested? He doesn't even know where to start! Since when did talking to his best friend become so difficult?

Makoto hugged Sousuke from behind and leaned his chin against his shoulder. He smelled of clean soap and mint. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Sousuke turned his head and kissed Makoto's cheek soundly. "Trying to write an email for Rin. Damn, this is harder than I thought."

Makoto smiled "You can do it. Just start your email the way that you usually talk to him. You have to send him an email because I promised Rin that I'll make you write one."

Sousuke sighed. "Yes, I will."

Makoto giggled and kissed the ticklish spot behind Sousuke's ear. "Good!" He said before lying down the bed.

Sousuke continued to type in his email for Rin. Well, if he intends to take care of their friendship, he was certain that this would not be their last email interaction. Maybe he should just stick to the basic ice breaker and ask whatever question he had in mind on another email. Yeah, that was a good idea. He continued to type until he was satisfied with the length of this email. After clicking on the Send button, he turned to check on his boyfriend.

"Hey, Mako…"

When he turned around, he saw Makoto lying across the bed, his legs still dangling at the edge of it, asleep.

Sousuke stood up went towards the bed. "Mako. Can you move? I won't be able to lie down if you sleep like that. You're hogging the bed." Sousuke gently shook Makoto, but it's no use. Makoto was dead asleep. His lips were slightly parted and his hair was still a bit damp. Sousuke combed Makoto's hair with his hand. _He is definitely going to have one hell of a bedhead tomorrow._

Sousuke chuckled, Makoto was exhausted, and true to his nature, he didn't even show any sign of it. Sousuke took the slippers off of Makoto's feet and moved him so that he was on the side of the bed close to the wall. Sousuke took the towel from Makoto's hand and hung it on a hook by the door. He then quietly went to the bathroom and took a shower. Well, seems like there would be no sexy time any time soon.

* * *

"Sousuke-kun!" Gou came running towards him. Her cheeks were flushed, most probably from running. "Did you wait long?"

"Hey" Sousuke straightened himself from where he was sitting and smiled at Gou. "No I just got here a couple of minutes ago."

Gou sat opposite Sousuke from across the table. Sousuke asked "Do you want to get anything?"

Gou looked at the "Caramel latte would do."

Sousuke went to the counter and ordered a latte and black coffee for himself. Once done, he places the latte in front of Gou and placed the coffee cup in front of himself. "How have you been? I think you'll be having your exams too, right? Makoto has been frantically reviewing."

Gou started to stir her drink "Yeah, I've had very little sleep for the past few days. It's chaos over at our apartment with Nagisa procrastinating and Rei panicking over nothing."

Sousuke already had a hunch as to why Gou wanted to meet him. He decided that he should open up so they could already get it over with. "Gou, I've already sent an email to your brother. I honestly had a lot of issues to deal with in the past couple of years, and I think I've come into terms with some things. I am really grateful for how concerned you are with me and your brother. But don't worry, everything would be fixed soon."

"That's good then. Uhm, Sousuke-kun, I have something to tell you." Gou said while rubbing her hands together.

Sousuke frowned in confusion; Gou just brushed off what he said. He was actually wrong? What does Gou really want to talk about? "Yeah, what is it?"

Gou stared at her latte. "I had been thinking about this since I last saw you, back in the restaurant. I guess I only realized this when you and my brother graduated and I lost contact with you. For the longest time, I don't even remember when I realized it, but I guess I've always liked you."

Sousuke froze and felt as if the world stopped. All he could hear were his ears ringing and his heartbeat slowing down.

Oh. Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Yes, I am back and thankfully, this chapter did not take as long as the previous one. I am still overwhelmed by the follows, favorites, and comments that I receive because of this fanfic and really, I can't thank everyone enough. Things are starting to get serious in this story, so I hope you guys hang in there :)**

 **P.S. This chapter is unbeta'd, let me know if you see any errors.**

* * *

Sousuke pulled the metal garage door down and locked it, walking towards his place afterward. It was one of the worst days in his 20 years of existence. How could this happen just when he thought that he could make things right? The weight of what had transpired during his meeting with Gou was still in his mind as he climbed up to his flat.

He couldn't forget the unpleasant twinge in his chest when he had to tell her the truth, knowing that there's no other way but to break Gou's heart. He remembers the guilt that stabbed him when he saw her shaky smile and her attempt to assure him that she understood until the tears that rolled down her cheeks betray her words. He remembers how conflicted he was when she suddenly stood up and ran out of the cafe. Should he chase after her and send her home? Or should he let her be and give her space? He never really got to answer his question as he stood frozen watching Gou's back as she hurriedly leaves.

When he got in the apartment, he saw Makoto sitting on the floor while taking down some notes with his laptop open in front of him. The kitten was lying on top of one of his books, trying to catch the end of his pen. Just seeing his boyfriend doing something so normal somehow eased his worry if only for a bit. He knew he needed the comfort of Makoto's warmth. Makoto looked up in Sousuke's direction when he heard him enter and smiled in greeting.

"Hey," Makoto studied his face, "Is there something wrong? Want me to get you something?"

Sousuke pressed his lips together in a tight line and felt a lump in his throat. He shook his head and walked towards Makoto. He sat on the floor with Makoto between his legs and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He rested his head on Makoto's back, drinking in the soothing scent emanating from his boyfriend.

"What happened?" Makoto asked.

Sousuke hesitated, but he knew that Makoto needs to know what was going on. He deserves to know the truth. "Gou, she confessed to me. I didn't know she felt like that towards me. I feel like shit."

Makoto leaned back against Sousuke's chest and started rubbing his arm, "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. I know that hurting her is the last thing you want to do. I feel bad for her as well. Somehow, I feel responsible for her being hurt." He laced their fingers together, "To be honest, I knew this would happen."

That was news to Sousuke, "How did you find out?"

Makoto was silent for a few seconds as if thinking, before he answered, "I noticed it first when the three of them visited us. The way she looked at you and how she blushed while she talked was a bit of a giveaway. I knew she was not simply happy to see you. There was something else in her eyes."

What happened a few hours earlier suddenly started crashing back on Sousuke, "How could this happen just when I had the courage to talk to Rin again. He's going to kill me."

Makoto raised Sousuke's hands to his lips and gently kissed his knuckles. "Hey, it'll be fine. It may not be pleasant, but it's better than giving Gou false hope. Anyways, what if Gou decides to keep it from his brother for now? What if Rin finds out but talks calmly about it?"

"Rin? Calm? Pfft! If there's something I hate about Rin, it's dealing with all of his drama," Sousuke buried his nose in Makoto's hair and closed his eyes. He was never the type who liked to talk about his problems, and Rin was never the type to just sit down quietly and discuss a problem. He was certain that things are about to get ugly soon. "You know, when I was a kid, I told Gou that I will hunt down whoever break her heart. Well, what the hell am I going to do now?"

"I'm just here for you, ok? Besides, this is your choice. Rin would have to accept it whether he likes it or not," Makoto assured him. "If all else fails, I'm sure we can both handle Rin in case he goes berserk."

Sousuke just chuckled. Makoto asked, "Wait, did you tell Gou that we're in a relationship?"

Sousuke frowned, "Not really, why?" He could not mask the hurt on his voice, "Don't you want them to find out?"

"No! That's not what I mean! I just…" Makoto sighed, "I want to make sure that I talk to my parents first before I tell our friends about our relationship. I don't want my family hearing something this important from someone else."

Sousuke scolded himself internally, "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just being too dramatic right now. I'm also sorry, I'm being insensitive. Gou's confession must be hard on you too. You kept it all to yourself."

Makoto softly chuckled, "I'm sorry, it's a bad habit of mine."

"Well, we're going to have to change that. I'll just take a shower so you can continue studying," Sousuke kissed Makoto's cheek before getting up and going to the bathroom.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Makoto had been very busy with his remaining school work and reviewing for his exams. Sousuke had to constantly check on him since he tends to forget to eat, drink water, or sleep when he's preoccupied.

On the last day of the exam, Sousuke decided to pick Makoto up from his university so they could celebrate a little by having lunch. He sent Makoto a text message to let him now of his arrival and waited at the gate. Sousuke waved his hands when saw Makoto walking towards the gate. Makoto eyes wondered around before settling on him. Makoto smiled and waved back. Before Makoto could approach him, Sousuke saw a girl call and chase after Makoto.

 _Oi, he's mine!_ Sousuke yelled in his mind while watching the girl talk to Makoto with a blush on her face, and he finds his own thoughts embarrassing.

The girl talked to Makoto for a few seconds before running back. Makoto then walked briskly towards the gate, "Hey, have you been waiting long?" Makoto approached him, smiling brightly.

"No," Sousuke answered flatly.

Makoto noticed his sour mood, "What wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Who was that girl who ran after you?" Sousuke said, and then pouted.

"Oh, you mean Mio? She's my classmate. I don't know if you remember it, but she was one of my schoolmates who visited the restaurant. She just returned a pen I lent her. I think the ink on her pen dried out in the middle of the exam."

Sousuke just grunted and frowned. Ah Mio, of course, he remembers that girl. Why did that girl borrow a pen from Makoto of all people when there are probably 20 other students in the room?

"Sou, are you jealous? You're pouting!" Makoto asked, barely hiding his amusement.

"I just don't want anyone touching my man," Sousuke answered.

"Pfft!" Makoto laughed in a combination of mirth and embarrassment. Sousuke face relaxed at the Makoto's laughter, its sound had never failed to brighten his mood. It was immediately spotted his favorite.

"Oh, there it is again."

"What?" Makoto asked, raising his brows.

"Your ears, they're red again," Sousuke said, then he playfully poked at Makoto's ears.

Makoto swatted Sousuke hand and covered his ears, "Stop! The more you point it out, the more it turns red!"

"Hahaha but it's cute!" Sousuke ruffled Makoto's hair and started the engine of the motorcycle. "Anyways, I want to take you somewhere before we get back."

"Where are we going?" Makoto asked as he put on the helmet and adjusted the chin strap

Sousuke smiled, "I'm treating you to lunch as a celebration of surviving your exams."

* * *

Sousuke took Makoto to a sushi restaurant for lunch. Makoto had mentioned while he was reviewing for his exam that he was craving for sushi, though it seems that Makoto had already forgotten what he said. However, Sousuke made a mental note and made sure that he would treat his boyfriend after all his hard work.

"I may not be staying over tonight. Will you take care of the kitten for me?" Makoto sipped a bit of water before dipping another sushi on soy sauce.

Sousuke paused from picking up a sashimi and frowned, "Why not? We only have the weekend together before you leave."

"I have to pack for my trip back to Iwatobi. I still haven't prepared, and I still have to buy things for the twins."

Sousuke suddenly felt guilty for hogging Makoto's time, but he could not fight back the loneliness he felt. He has gotten so used to Makoto's presence in his home that he no longer recalls how he lived before Makoto came into his life.

Makoto held his hand, "Hey, what's with that look?"

"I don't want to be apart from you, but I'm being selfish. I can't always keep you to myself. I'm sure your family misses you more. "

Makoto smiled sadly, "Me too. I've gotten so used to being around you. But I'll only be gone for a few days."

"Are you ready to talk to your parents about you, and us?" Sousuke asked while pointing his finger at Makoto, then himself.

Makoto laughed nervously, "I don't think I'll ever be ready. It's never going to be easy, I guess. But I have to do it. I mean, I want to introduce you to my family. I'm sure they'll love you."

"I hope so, I do plan to win them over," Sousuke stared into Makoto's eyes.

Maybe Makoto would understand him if he asks, maybe he'd be kind enough to grant one of his selfish requests. Sousuke held Makoto's free hand, making Makoto look at him in confusion, "I'll help you pack up tomorrow. I'll also help you buy stuff for your sibling. Please stay over the weekend. I just want to be with you before you go back."

Makoto expression softened and he smiled softly, "Fine, I'll stay over. I just can't say no to you."

* * *

Since it was a Friday night, Makoto insisted in helping out in the restaurant since he missed his co-workers and his job. Although Sousuke told him he could just rest, Makoto chose to help since he doesn't have anything to do until Sousuke's done with his shift.

Makoto noticed Jun sitting on the counter seat across Kyouko, then leaned close to Sousuke to whisper, "Is it just me? Or has Jun been staying a lot even when his shift is over?"

Sousuke looked up from washing the dishes, "I've noticed it too. There's only one possible reason I could think of as to why he's doing that."

Makoto raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"He likes Kyouko. Jun's been flirting like crazy with her," Sousuke whispered

Makoto's eyes widened. Well, that was quite a surprise! Makoto chuckled.

Makoto noticed the curtain move and turned to greet customers, "Welcome to… Nagisa, Rei! What are you guys doing here?" Makoto blurted in surprise.

"We need to talk to Sousuke," Nagisa asked. The expression on Nagisa's face made Makoto feel uneasy.

Makoto could hear Sousuke inhale and exhale deeply, "Shall we talk outside?"

Nagisa nodded and stepped outside. Rei nodded at Makoto before stepping out to follow behind Nagisa.

Makoto looked at Sousuke with a worried expression, "Sousuke, I'll come with you. I don't feel good about this."

Sousuke smiled and assured him. "I'll be fine. I doubt that they'll do something bad to me. They may just want to clarify some things with me."

Makoto couldn't help but worry. As if sensing this, Sousuke ruffles his hair before taking his apron off and stepping outside. Makoto watched Sousuke's back as he left, his apprehension growing with each step his boyfriend took.

* * *

Sousuke led them to his flat; he already had an idea as to why they were there so in case things get ugly, they are at least safe within the confines of his house. He does hope that the situation does not come to that. The last thing he was wants is to cause a disturbance around the neighborhood and ruin his restaurant's reputation.

When they got to Sousuke's place, he invited them to sit on the couch, which they accepted. Sousuke observed Nagisa. He was smaller than Sousuke but his aura was no less daunting, "What would you like to talk about?"

Nagisa got straight to the point, "The day after Gou met you, she hasn't been herself. We even see her even when she tried to hide it. What did you do to her?"

Sousuke rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was one of the many things that he was afraid of. Though he wants to just tell them what actually happened, he still had to consider Gou's feelings, "Did you ask her what happened?"

The question made Nagisa back down a bit, "We did, but she wouldn't tell us. I think she's just trying to protect you, and I don't see why she should."

Sousuke sighed, "I don't think I'm the position to tell everyone what happened. It's best that you talk to her because I have to respect what Gou wants. You have to understand and respect her as well. She may have her reasons for not opening up."

Nagisa suddenly stood up, his hands balled up at his sides, "Bullshit, everyone knows how insensitive you can be! We know what you did to Haru-chan. We also know that you lied to Rin. All you did was to lie and hurt the people around you."

"Nagisa, you promised you're going to talk calmly about this" Rei said as an attempt to pacify him.

Nagisa turned to Rei, "Are you taking his side? He hurt Gou!"

"Nagisa, stop it!"

They all turned to where the voice came from and was shocked that it was from Makoto. It can be scary to see someone angry, but seeing someone who never gets angry become furious is a whole different level of intimidating. Sousuke looked at Nagisa and knew that he felt the same.

Makoto brows were deeply furrowed, his voice shaking, "I know you care for Gou, but you're being unreasonable! Haru and Sousuke may have had issues in the past or maybe even Rin, but that's where it belongs to, in the past. Don't bring it up when it has nothing to do with what happened between him and Gou."

Makoto stepped closer, glowing at Nagisa, "You want to know what happened, I'll tell you what happened. Gou confessed to Sousuke, but Sousuke turned her down, because Sousuke's already in a relationship, with me. And watch your language Nagisa! I know you live in the city now, but that doesn't give you the right to have a potty mouth!"

Although the situation was rather tense, Sousuke lips twitched as he tried to suppress a smile. He could not help but find Makoto saying 'potty mouth' adorable. However, the last thing he wants to do was to further provoke a very angry Makoto.

Makoto closed his eyes and took several breaths to calm himself, then spoke, "Do you now understand why Sousuke decided to keep silent about it? He just doesn't want to make thing worse as they already are. It's not right to snoop around just to find out what Gou kept to herself. She's our friend, but don't forget that Sousuke and Gou practically grew up together and are very close. Do you think he enjoyed hurting someone he considers as his sister?"

Sousuke felt that Nagisa shrunk even further, "I'm sorry, Mako-chan."

Makoto smiled and touched his shoulder, "Nagisa, I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to."

Rei approached Sousuke and bowed, "We're sorry for the misunderstanding. Makoto-senpai is right, we should not have jumped into conclusion."

Nagisa turned to face Sousuke and bowed, "Sorry Sou-chan."

Sousuke smiled and stood up to ruffle Nagisa's hair. "It's ok. I'm glad Gou has good friends in Tokyo."

Makoto smiled at everyone, "Now, why don't we go down to the restaurant and talk more calmly about everything? I'm sure you guys have more questions. Sousuke is needed downstairs anyways."

* * *

While Sousuke and Kyouko prepared for the closing of the restaurant, Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa sat on the counter while drinking iced tea.

"Are you guys going to Iwatobi next week? I'll be there for 5 days so I was thinking of having a get-together. Rin said he would also be there for a few days." Makoto refilled Nagisa and Rei's glass with iced tea before sitting back down beside Rei, "I just don't know about Haru though."

"We are, Makoto-senpai. We'll both be going there on Sunday," Rei stated. Makoto realized that Rei was still using honorifics on him, but chose not to correct him.

"Let's just hope Haru-chan read my email. I told him that we're going back, and maybe he could spare some time to meet with us," Nagisa said as he watched the ice swirl inside his glass.

"How is Gou doing? Is she ok? Is she alone in your apartment?" Makoto clasped his hands together, observing Rei and Nagisa's reaction.

Nagisa sighed, "She already went back to Iwatobi since we no longer have school work left. We were supposed to go back together, but she left in a hurry"

Makoto sighed, "I see. I think I need to talk to her, hopefully when it's just the two of us."

Nagisa leaned closer to Makoto and whispered. "Mako-chan, when did you and Sou-chan start dating? Seriously, I never saw that coming!"

Oh, he said that, didn't he? Makoto wanted to hit his head on the counter, or just slam the tray on the counter on his head. From now on, he's going to need to ask Sousuke to remind him that he should never lose his temper. "Well, it just happened. Before I knew it, I realized I like Sousuke. Despite the not-so-pleasant past we had with him, he really is a good person. I now understand that he's just really protective and caring. I hope you guys could get to know him more."

"Makoto-senpai, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I didn't know that you…" Rei couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. He was blushing badly.

"That I was into men? I honestly didn't think about it too much, I mean I have to admit that I did find some guys attractive, but I felt it was just because I was 'wishy-washy', as you guys have put it. But I never liked or wanted to date anyone. I assumed that it was because I was happy just being with my friends." Makoto leaned closer towards Nagisa and Rei, and whispered, "But I did check Sousuke out back in high school, I'm quite guilty of that."

"Does your family already know?" Nagisa asked.

Makoto shook his head, "I plan to talk to them when I go back to Iwatobi. About that, can you guys maybe keep this between us for the mean time? I haven't really talked to my family about this."

"Yup! Don't worry Mako-chan! Your secret is safe with us!" Nagisa said with a wide smile.

"Makoto-senpai, I will make sure that Nagisa would not spill such important information," Rei smiled as he pushed his glasses up.

"That's cruel Rei-chan!" Nagisa pouted.

Rei looked at his phone and nudged Nagisa, "We better get home, it's already late."

"Shall I call a taxi for you? It's rather late," Sousuke offered.

"No thank you, we can just walk. It's not so far from here anyways," Rei smiled and nodded.

"Can you text me when you get back home? I just want to make sure the two of you are safe," Makoto said while picking up the glasses they used

"Sure thing! Thank you Mako-chan, Sou-chan." Nagisa bowed, "By the way, I'm sorry about the misunderstanding."

Sousuke and Makoto watched as Rei and Nagisa walked away. Sousuke looked at Makoto and noticed how drained he looked, "Are you ok?"

"I've never felt so tired my entire life!" Makoto chuckled as he shook his head.

* * *

They closed the restaurant and went upstairs. Makoto took a shower while Sousuke typed in his sales from his laptop. One of these days, he thought, he should learn more about management since his restaurants starting to have more customers and he's starting to feel that his old system no longer works. While he was busy with work, he saw a sudden movement from the bedroom door from his peripheral vision. He knew what it was, and he's not going to let his night be ruined again.

Sousuke picked the cat up by the nape and cradled it in his arms. "Oi, not tonight. Do you think I've forgotten how you cockblocked me just a few days ago?"

He carried the kitten and placed in on the cat bed. The kitten protested with a meow

Sousuke frowned, "No, stay here tonight."

"Sou, who were you talking to?" Makoto asked as he stepped out of the shower.

"No one, I'll just take a quick shower," Sousuke said leaving Makoto confused.

* * *

Makoto was already dozing off when he felt the bed shift, he was then wrapped by muscular arms.

"Did I wake you up?" Sousuke asked, "Sorry."

Makoto turned to face Sousuke, "Well, you don't sound as if you're sorry at all." He placed his hands on his cheek and studied his face. How will he able to survive almost a week without seeing this? "Sou, I want to take you back home with me to Iwatobi so badly. If…if anytime I am gone and you found that you have a day or two you can spare, maybe you can follow me to Iwatobi. You can stay over, I'm sure. That's just if you have the time. If you don't, that's fine too. I'd understand."

Sousuke smiled as he pressed his lips against Makoto's forehead, "I'll do what I can."

"Sou..." Makoto pressed his nose to Sousuke's neck, drinking in the intoxicating scent that he will never get tired of. His body was still hot from the shower. The combination of his scent and his warmth was making Makoto dizzy. He had been gathering his courage for a few night, he wanted to make their weekend memorable before he leaves for Iwatobi.

"Hmm? What is it?" Sousuke asked, his voice sending shivers to Makoto's spine.

"I want to make you feel good," Makoto whispered, hoping that he somehow sounded sexy. He felt Sousuke's body go still, which he thinks was a good sign. He ran his hands Sousuke's hair as he pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Sousuke's hair was thick and silky to his touch, and he could feel Sousuke melt and close the distance between them. The feel of Sousuke's hard, muscled body pressed against his, was stirring some feeling in him that he had suppressed for so long.

Makoto broke the kiss and knelt on the bed. He urged Sousuke to sit up and raise his arm so he can pull his shirt off. He untied and pulled down Sousuke's sweat pants off afterward. His boxers almost came off, which made Makoto's heart race. Makoto was not yet ready for that just yet. To hide his embarrassment, he gently pushed Sousuke down until he was lying on his back on the bad.

Whatever panic he initially felt dissipated when he saw Sousuke in front of him. Makoto stared at his well-toned torso, softly illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window, "You're so beautiful Sou."

Sousuke turned his face away, possibly hiding his embarrassment. Makoto smiled as he found it really cute. Makoto leaned forward and touched Sousuke's chin, urging him to face him. He then covered Sousuke's lips with his, running his hands on Sousuke's chest, moving downward towards his chest, letting his fingers softly slide over nipples.

Sousuke tugged on the edge of Makoto's shirt, "Take your clothes off, too. It's not fair."

Makoto obliged and got off the bed, taking his shirt and his pants off. Standing beside the bed with nothing but his boxers, Sousuke stared at him from head to toe with a smirk. Makoto felt his determination waver because of his embarrassment from being under his boyfriend's scrutiny.

Makoto lied down beside Sousuke and kissed his ears, making sure that he makes wet, erotic sounds. He could hear Sousuke's breath hitch, which made his heart beat faster. Makoto bit his lip, he was in control tonight. Makoto let his hand roam all over Sousuke's body, admiring the warm, silky skin under his palm, while his lips explored Sousuke's neck, licking his pulse, and started to place open-mouthed kisses on his neck which downwards towards his chest. With his hands and lips, he explored every dip and rise of Sousuke's body.

When Makoto reached the band of Sousuke's boxers, he looked up and asked, "Sousuke, are you ok with me… you know?" Though he's trying very hard to look cool, Makoto couldn't even bring himself to say the word blowjob.

The corners of Sousuke's lips curved up, "You can do anything you want with me."

Makoto pulled down Sousuke's boxer, and could barely suppress the gasp that escaped his lips when he encountered Sousuke's manhood in all its glory. Makoto sometimes became the butt of the joke whenever they were in the changing area of their swim club for being rather well-endowed. However, Makoto felt like he had nothing on Sousuke. It made him wonder if he would be able to handle him when they take the next step. He brushed off the thought; it was a worry for another time.

Makoto checked to see Sousuke's reaction and was surprised to find that he watching him, with eyes glazed over with desire. Without breaking eye contact, Makoto wrapped his fingers around the base of Sousuke's cock and flicked his tongue over the tip, tasting the salty precome. The way Sousuke inhaled and how his eyelids fluttered did not escape him, encouraging Makoto to be bolder. Makoto started licking the underside of Sousuke's cock, stopping once in a while to swirl his tongue around the head.

The sounds escaping Sousuke's mouth shot right through his groin, making his pants feel tight.

Makoto covered Sousuke's length with his lips and hollowed his cheeks, slowly taking everything in to prevent himself from gagging, then started moving his head up and down. He took his time since he was not sure if he would be able to fit Sousuke's length into his mouth. He swallowed the saliva and pre-come in his mouth, which must have been the right thing to do since Sousuke threw his head back and a drawn out moan escaped his lips.

With his other hand, he rubbed the inside of Sousuke's thigh, the held his hips in place. He read that this was important since he needs to avoid the change of gagging in case Sousuke accidentally moves his hips. He could feel Sousuke's body tense up from underneath his palms.

"Mako…" Sousuke held his head, gently pulling his hair.

Makoto continued to suck and lick until Sousuke cried out Makoto's name, his hips jerking erratically with his release.

Sousuke's sudden movement and the come that squirted into Makoto's mouth surprised him. He pulled back, the sticky liquid dribbled from his mouth down to his chin. He watched Sousuke breathing heavily, his chest covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Makoto didn't know what to do. Should he swallow Sousuke's come? Would wiping it be rude? Or should he run to the bathroom to wash up?

Sousuke opened his eyes and languidly gazed at Makoto, only for his expression transform into a look of panic, "Shit, I'm sorry!" He grabbed some tissue and wiped Makoto's mouth.

After Sousuke was done cleaning him up, Makoto smiled, "I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do."

"Come here," Sousuke pulled Makoto towards the bed so that they are lying beside each other. Makoto wanted to kiss him but was unsure if Sousuke would be comfortable in doing so. His question was answered when Sousuke grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hungrily, plunging his tongue into Makoto's mouth without hesitation. His mouth traveled downwards towards his jaw, then his neck. Sousuke whispered in between the kisses he pressed into Makoto's neck. "Mako, what do you want me to do?" Sousuke asked in a teasing tone.

Too embarrassed to put his thoughts into words, Makoto closed his eyes and grabbed Sousuke's hand, guiding it to his hardened length. Sousuke rubbed his palm against it until Makoto was reduced to a whimpering mess. He stopped and pulled down Makoto's boxer brief, making Makoto gasp.

Sousuke smirked and pushed Makoto to lie on his back, "Now it's my turn."

Sousuke licked Makoto's lips, tracing its lines with his tongue. When Makoto parted his lips, their tongues swirled around. As Makoto surrendered to Sousuke's ministrations, he felt that he could no longer think, all he could do was to give in to this sensation.

Sousuke let his fingers run delicately on the underside of Makoto's cock, easing the pressure that had built from their activities earlier. He would stop once in a while to rub the tip with his thumb, playing with the pre-come and spreading it on Makoto's length. It seems that he enjoyed the wonderful, needy sounds that Makoto made.

Makoto closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as his body quaked in response to Sousuke's touch. He had pleasured himself before, but the feeling pales in comparison to what Sousuke was doing to him. It was an overwhelming feeling that he was drowning into. He then felt Sousuke's mouth travel downwards, settling on his nipples. He licked and gently nipped on the nubs, Makoto bit back a frustrated moan.

Sousuke paused opened the drawer of the nightstand. Makoto didn't really understand what the action was for until he heard the snap of the cap, and then felt the cool, wet feeling against his cock. With his hand, Sousuke spread the lube all over Makoto's length before holding it in a loose fist and started pumping his hand from the base to the tip, making Makoto's back arch and feeling the heat spread all over his body. Involuntarily, he rolled his hips against Sousuke's hand, impatience getting the better of him.

Makoto mewled and shut his eyes, "Kiss me, please Sousuke."

Sousuke chuckled and obliged, covered Makoto's mouth with his. Makoto had to break the kiss as he loses his breath.

Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck and pressed his lips against his shoulder, trying to muffle his cries of pleasure while Sousuke whispered close to his ears of things that he wants to do to pleasure Makoto.

"S-Sou…" Makoto felt like the bottom of his feet burning feeling his body tense in anticipation.

Sousuke licked Makoto's ear, pushing his to the brink. Waves of pleasure lapped on his body as he spilled over his stomach and Sousuke's hand, his hips jerking.

Makoto lied still while trying to catch his breath. He never knew that such pleasure was even possible. He felt exhilarated and vulnerable at the same time. Sousuke stood up to get the tissue box and wiped his hand clean. He then stood up and left the room, returning with damp towels. He cleaned himself and Makoto before hanging the towels at the back of his chair, then lied down and pulling Makoto towards him.

Sousuke nudges Makoto a bit when he noticed that he had dozed off, "Hey, don't sleep yet. Let's cuddle a bit."

Makoto chuckled breathily, "I can't help it. My eyelids feel so heavy."

Sousuke placed light, feathery kissed all over his face. "God Makoto, how did you learn all that? I thought my brain melted when I saw you down on me."

"I read up a bit. I also practiced, though it seems silly… " noticing the way Sousuke's eyebrows drew together, Makoto continued "… with my finger, in the privacy of your bathroom. Honest!"

"I feel jealous of your fingers," Sousuke huffed.

"Shut up! Stop teasing me!" Makoto turned his back, hiding his face which he knew was already flushed. He was thankful that the room was dark enough to hide his expression.

Sousuke raised the cover up to their shoulders and hugged Makoto from behind, "Ok, let's go to sleep now. We still have a lot of things to do tomorrow.

Makoto yawned and nodded, falling asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

* * *

It was the Monday morning Makoto had to go back to Iwatobi to visit his family. During the weekend, he helped Makoto pack and they spent as much time as they could together, though the steamy night they had on Friday had not happened again.

Sousuke handed Makoto the duffel bag and sighed. It was stupid, Makoto would only be gone for 5 days but he felt like his heart was being torn apart. He was no stranger to being left behind, but for some reason, seeing Makoto leave filled him up with anxiety.

"Call me when you get there, ok?" He wanted to hold Makoto in his arms or kiss his cheeks. However, they were in public, so the most he can do is hold Makoto's hand and squeeze it.

"I brought my laptop with me. Let's just skype, and text me from time to time, ok?" Makoto smiled, trying to assure him, yet there was sadness in his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you." Sousuke tried to smile but failed.

"I'm going to miss you, too. I'll be back before you know it. In case you'd have the time and you can follow me, I'll just wait for you." Makoto looked around then wrapped his arm around Sousuke's neck, sneaking a quick kiss to his cheek.

Sousuke watched as Makoto board the train and settle in his assigned seat. Makoto looked at him and smiled sadly, and then he waved his hand. The door of the train closed and after a few minutes, it started to move. Sousuke continued to watch as the train fade into the distance with a heavy heart. It was silly, really. How could he feel so sad when he knew that Makoto would only be gone for a few days?

No, he does not like the feeling of seeing Makoto leave. He has to go to Iwatobi. To make that happen, he would have to strike a deal with Jun, and maybe ask for Kyouko's help as well.

* * *

Makoto got off the train and stepped onto the platform. The smell of the sea in the air, people walking at a relaxed pace welcomed him back to his hometown. He looked around and was suddenly hit with nostalgia. It was truly nice being home. He only had a few minutes to enjoy the atmosphere before his siblings slam into him in greeting

"Welcome back, Makoto!" His mom smiled and greeted him with a hug.

"Son, welcome back." His father hugged him and patted his shoulders, taking his duffel bag from his hand.

Makoto was happy to be home, his family was right in front of him. However, somewhere at the back of his mind, there is a feeling that he was incomplete.

On their drive home, his mom announced that they would be eating at a family restaurant since it's a special day. The twins bounced from their seat in excitement, and Makoto had to calm them down. While in the car, Makoto took a picture of him together with his siblings. Choosing the best picture, he sent it to Sousuke, sending a follow-up message stating that he arrived safely to Iwatobi and asking for a photo of everyone in the restaurant.

After a few minutes, Sousuke replied with a picture of him, Jun, and Kyouko with the caption 'skype later?'

Makoto handed his phone to his mom who was sitting in the front seat, "Mom, these are my co-workers," he pointed at Sousuke, "and that's my boss."

His mom and the phone and smiled, "Oh my, he's quite handsome, isn't he? He looks young! How old is he?"

"Same age as me, but he's way more mature. He was Rin's classmate in grade school and high school."

"Well that's quite amazing, I hope we could meet him someday," his mom said as she handed the phone back.

In the family restaurant, Makoto tried his best to manage his siblings, as both are quite enthusiastic about having their brother back. While waiting for their order, his parents asked about his life as a college student.

"Oh, it's been fine. Thanks to my part-time job, I've been able to eat properly since we get free food at work," Makoto answered. Their order finally arrived, and Makoto helped his siblings with their food.

"Doesn't Haruka cook that much anymore? I thought that you always eat at his place," his dad asked in between bites of his meals.

"He's been busy recently. I believe he's training for the Olympics."

"Is that why he went back earlier than you did?" his mom asked after placing down her glass on the table.

Makoto's browser furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw him yesterday at the grocery. I was actually shocked because I assumed that the two of you would arrive together today," his mom said.

Wait, Haru is Iwatobi?

"I-I was busy during the weekends, that's why he went ahead," Makoto said while scratching his cheek. He really doesn't understand what was going on, but he has to get to the bottom of things before he goes back to Tokyo.


	9. Chapter 9

**I live! I am so sorry if it took me some time to post a new chapter, and a "meh" one at that. It was hard for me to decide if I should write everything I wanted to happen in one chapter, or just leave off some of the intense stuff for the next chapter. In the end, I thought it was best to just divide it into two chapters, so I better hurry up and finish the next chapter, right? Haha!**

 **Of course, I am very, very much grateful to everyone who subscribed, bookmarked, left kudos and comments for this fanfic.**

 **I'm still writing a new chapter for my other fanfic (Confessions of a High School Teacher) so I may publish a chapter for that soon. (What am I doing to myself?)**

* * *

Sitting on his bed, Makoto looked around and he found himself smiling since his room was exactly the same as he had left it. His parents said that once in a while, the twins would sleep on his bed especially when they miss him badly that was why most of the things in his room were left as it was. Oddly, the room felt foreign and familiar at the same time to him. Although some of the knick-knacks he used to keep in his room were gone, the arrangements of the furniture in his room were still the same. The memories of the time he spent with his friends in the very same room came flooding in as soon as he entered it. He reminisced about the times his friends' slept over, and playing video games all night with Haru and the twins. His thoughts were only interrupted when his siblings suddenly barged into his room.

He had a hard time unpacking with his sibling's constantly pulling and hugging him. He gave them the toys and candies he brought from Tokyo in hopes of distracting them. Unfortunately, its appeal only lasted for a few minutes since they found their older brother more interesting. Hours had passed before he was able to finish what he was doing.

Dinner was very lively since his sibling would not stop talking until his father told them to give Makoto a bit of space. Makoto was actually quite happy with all the attention he was receiving from his siblings since he dearly missed them. He was also thankful for the distraction; his heart was beating wildly in his chest as the time he decided for him to talk to his parents was drawing close.

He kept looking over his parents, trying to gauge their mood. He just wants to make sure that they were calm enough to talk about something that would greatly affect them. As much as he would like to delay their talk (or not talk about it at all), he knew he had no other choice since Sousuke might follow him to Iwatobi and he really doesn't really like the feeling of keeping something from his parents.

After washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen, Makoto took a few calming breaths before approached his parents who were in the living room.

"Mom, Dad, can I have a moment with you?" Makoto asked while wringing his hands together.

"Yes, of course! I did feel like you have something important to talk about," his mom answered before gesturing for him to sit on the sofa from across them.

Makoto bit his lip, it was scary how intuitive his mom has always been. It makes him wonder if his parents know more than what they let on. He sat on the seat on the seat right in front of his parents. He gripped his hands together tightly to stop it from shaking.

"What it is Makoto? Is something wrong," his father looked at him.

"I…" Makoto tried to smile but decided against it since he could feel his lips trembling a bit. "When I was in Tokyo, I finally found someone I like…"

Mrs. Tachibana perked up and smiled, "Oh, did you? Are you dating someone now?"

Makoto pressed his lips together in a thin line and nodded.

"Do we know her? Or is she someone you've met in Tokyo?" she asked with her head tilted a bit.

He swallowed before meeting his parent's curious gaze, "It's a guy, he's…" He suddenly felt like his voice got caught in his throat. He could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. Suddenly, it was as if his well-rehearsed dialogue which he had thought of for days just crumbled in his mind. He found himself staring at his parents, his mind blanks and was completely at a loss.

He noticed the shock in his parent's expression. He wasn't sure if it was wise to continue with what he was saying. He couldn't understand the blank expression on his father's face. However, he felt like he was electrocuted as he watched the tears roll down his mother's cheeks in horror, "Mom…"

Mrs. Tachibana frantically wiped her tears, "Oh my, I'm sorry, I…" His father placed his arms around her and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disappoint you," Makoto's voice shook and he felt tears stinging his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

His mother's head shot up upon hearing his words, "No, don't be. Don't be sorry, ok? Don't ever be sorry for who you are, and we are not disappointed." She tried to smile, though the tears continued to flow from her eyes, "We love you, no matter what. But we can't help but be worried about you. There are a lot of judgemental people out there, and we're worried for you. I'm sorry… I didn't realize I was crying."

Mrs. Tachibana suddenly moved and squeezed herself to where Makoto was sitting and hugged him tightly. His body stiffened in shock, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead on her shoulders and desperately trying to stop his own tears from flowing.

"We will always be proud of you, ok? We love you so much!" His mom said softly close to his ears before kissing his cheek.

He was no longer able to hold back, he allowed a few drops of his tears fall. Since he was a child, he had always avoided doing something that would disappoint his parents. He knew he was not as talented as Haru, so he tried to be an obedient and understanding son. This was the thought and attitude that had shaped him into the person that he was now. However, his relationship with Sousuke had given him a new perspective on life; he could be happy without having to compromise who he was and what he wants.

"Son, you mentioned that you were going out with someone? Is it Haru? It's just that you've been so close since you were little." Makoto and his mother suddenly turned their heads towards Mr. Tachibana. Makoto was rather embarrassed as he had forgotten that his father was just right in front of them.

Makoto shook his head, "No, Haru's more like a brother to me. I really can't see having a romantic relationship with him. It's someone else."

Mrs. Tachibana's brows rose, "Is he someone we know? Will we meet him?"

"Yes. If everything goes well, he may be able to come back to Iwatobi within the week. Actually, he's the owner of the restaurant I work for," Makoto said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I did notice that he was handsome. How is he treating you?" Mrs. Tachibana asked before holding Makoto's hand between hers. Makoto felt the warmth of his mother's hand. It made him feel how his parent's care about him and how they are currently trying to get to know a side of him that they were not familiar with.

"He's a really great person! He's very nice and mature. I've been alone in Tokyo for a few months now, to be honest. My second year in college was definitely harder. Haru, he and I had not been in good terms lately. But Sousuke has been helping me. He made sure that I eat properly. He also makes sure that I get enough rest. He has done a lot for me, especially during the exam week. I don't know how I would have survived that week without him. He's also very responsible. He started his business all by himself."

"If that's the case, then we would be happy with your choice. We're also want to get to know him. We were always worried about, you know, being alone in the city. But we thought that Haru was always with you so you can take care of each other. I'm surprised that you and Haru had not been talking. Did you two have a fight?" Mrs. Tachibana asked.

Makoto hesitated, "I'm really not sure what happened, to be honest. He just stopped talking to me, and I don't really know why. I'll take this vacation as an opportunity to talk and settle everything with him. I don't want this to go on." He looked at his parents, and lowered his head, "I'm sorry about lying the other day, I really didn't know he would be here in Iwatobi. I really didn't know how to tell you and I don't want the twins to know about what happened. They look up to Haru as much as they look up to me and I don't want what's happening between me and Haru affect the twin's relationship with him."

Mrs. Tachibana nodded, "I understand. I did notice something was off with him when I saw him the other day. I do hope that the two of you would be able to fix things. Maybe you can explain to them whenever everything's cleared out."

Makoto and his parents talked about his life in Tokyo. It made him feel better since he can now openly tell his parents about everything that involves Sousuke. It was also a chance for him to make his parents see Sousuke the way he sees him. They talk until his parents started feeling sleepy and decided to head upstairs. Makoto picked up the tea cups that his parents used from the coffee table and brought it to the kitchen. While washing the cups, he thought about his parent's response. He felt how lucky he was for his parents to be so accepting and open to get to know a new side of him. Not everyone parents were as open-minded as they were. His mind was so preoccupied with these thoughts that he didn't notice his father approach him from behind.

He was only made aware of his father's presence when he felt someone touched his shoulders and he was unable to stop the undignified yelp that escaped his mouth as he threw the sponge and the teaspoon he was holding to the sink. Makoto turned to around to find his father standing behind him, "Dad! Why did you do that!"

Mr. Tachibana, already used to his reaction, just chuckled before he began to speak, "Sorry, I forgot how jumpy you are. Makoto, I just wanted to have a quick word with you before I hit the sack."

The tone and the expression of his father sobered Makoto up he made sure to face his father and pay attention.

His father continued, "I hope you understand me and your mother. We are honestly surprised when you revealed your preference to us. But we love you no matter what; just give us time to understand you better, ok? I'm glad that you found a good person to be with. We've always been worried about you since you're so far away from us. We just feel better that someone is looking after you."

Makoto nodded his head, "Thank you."

"Make sure to use protection, ok? It is important that you take good care of your health," Mr. Tachibana said before smiling and leaving the kitchen.

Makoto's jaw dropped as he watched his father's back.

* * *

He went to his room and grabbed his phone, and sent a message to Sousuke. It was a crazy day and he needs to see the one person who can help him think straight.

[Makoto: What time can we Skype? I'm not too late yet, am I?]

He was surprised that it only took a few seconds before he received a reply

[Sousuke: Turn your laptop on. I'm done with work. I was just waiting for you.]

Makoto smiled as he pulled his laptop from his backpack. Around this time of the night, Sousuke usually does his inventory. That may be the reason why his laptop is turned on. But it seems that Sousuke finished his work earlier than he usually does.

Sousuke's face was set in a grim frown until he saw Makoto's face on the screen. His expression almost made Makoto laugh since he had not seen it on Sousuke's face since high school.

"Hey, you look exhausted. How are you?" Sousuke said as his eyes roamed around Makoto's face. Hearing Sousuke's voice and seeing his face made the weight of the day's event suddenly felt lighter on Makoto's shoulders.

"I'm ok. I am exhausted, like really exhausted. It's been a long day. A lot of things happened," Makoto smiled. "What's with the frown?"

"My face had always been like this," Sousuke replied.

Makoto chuckled, "Not really! You're always smiling whenever I see you."

Sousuke smirked, "I smile only when you're with me."

"Oh stop it!" Makoto could only laugh and shake his head. Really, Sousuke's ability to embarrass him was starting to level up. "Sou, would you be able to come here this week?"

"I'm still waiting for a confirmation from Jun's friend, but I'm pretty sure I'd be able to go there. Do you miss me already?" Sousuke teased.

Makoto nodded, "I do. God, I need you beside me so badly. But I want you here because of something else." Makoto breathed slowly to calm his nerves before continuing, "Sou I've already talked to my parents. You know, about you and me."

The smile on Sousuke's face disappeared as he sat up straight, "What did they say?"

"They're worried about me, but they said they love and accept me. I think they're still in shock, but it seems that they're trying to understand me, which is really king them. I also told them that I already have a boyfriend. They said want to meet you, that's why I was asking. I already showed them your picture."

"You also told them about us?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto hesitated. It occurred to him that he never really asked for Sousuke's permission before breaking the news to his parents. "Yes. Are you ok with them knowing?"

"Of course! I mean, I'm happy and nervous at the same time. What if they think I'm not good enough? What if they think I'm just going to be a bad influence on you? What if they think that I would be a distraction and you would not be able to graduate because of me? Or they might think I'm just someone who's going to leech on you once you find a good job after you graduate from university?"

"What? No! They're not like that, you know," Makoto said with a laugh.

"I'll do my best. I'll show them that their son made the right choice. I'll show them that I can support you and I will not leave you starving in the streets," Sousuke said.

"I'm not going to make you work to support me! We'll work together. Seriously, stop worrying. Do you really mean that, Sou? I mean you want to be with me forever?"

"Technically, we can't be together forever since we'll get old at some point. But I want to spend my life with only you. People might think I'm crazy because this is my first relationship and I shouldn't be too serious. But really, what's the point of dating if you don't plan to be with the person you love for the rest of your life?

"You're such a romantic," Makoto said with a warm smile.

"Are you complaining? Well, you shouldn't be because you brought this to yourself. This is your fault."

"I'm not complaining. I'm actually quite happy I just want to be with you soon."

"Me too," Sousuke yawned in front of the camera and started rubbing his eyes.

"I bet you're tired from work, you should go to sleep. Good night, Sousuke. I hope to see you soon," Makoto said with a tired smile.

"Good night Mako, sweet dreams," Sousuke said before turning his Skype off.

Makoto woke up to the incessant knocking on his door. He looked at the time and saw that it was only 9:00 AM. He groaned and threw his head back on the pillow. He just wanted to sleep in longer since it was his first day in Iwatobi. Was it too much to ask? He just wanted to save up his energy since he knew his siblings would tire him out again.

However, the sound had gotten too annoying, so he was forced to get out of his bed and hopefully smother whoever was making such a noise with a pillow. He opened the door and fell back on his butt as Nagisa jumped threw himself on Makoto, "Mako-chan!"

Rei grabbed Nagisa by the armpit and lifted him off of Makoto, "Nagisa, it's still early, don't make a ruckus."

"But everyone's up already," Nagisa mumbled as Rei deposited him on the floor.

Yawning, Makoto watched the two as he was having a hard time processing what was going on, "Wait, don't talk to me, I wouldn't understand what you'd be telling me until I'm fully awake. Just give me a minute to wash my face, ok? Make yourselves comfortable," Sighing, he grabbed his bath towel and left his room, heading for the bathroom.

When he got back to his room with a better mood, Nagisa and Rei had already settled themselves on the bed and were eating snacks that Ran and Ren left the day before on his study table.

"Mako-chan! Did you know? Haru-chan is here in Iwatobi!" Nagisa said before munching on a rice cracker.

"Yes, I heard from my mom. He never told me he's coming here. Then again, we haven't talked for a while," Makoto answered before placing his towel on the back of the chair.

"I say we go to his house and knock his door down so he can't escape us!" Nagisa declared with his hands fisted.

Makoto smiled, "No, that's not a good idea. You know how Haru is. If you do that, you'd just scare him away." He sat down on the floor and looked at Nagisa and Rei, "Can you guys do me a favor? Can you visit him? I don't know why he's avoiding me. But I just want to make sure he's ok."

"Sure thing, senpai. Maybe we should visit him before we go home," Rei said.

"Since we are all back here in Iwatobi, we should meet up! We haven't seen each other for a long time," Nagisa said with a big smile on his face.

Makoto frowned. He wasn't exactly sure if that would be a good idea. He has things to talk about with Gou, and he's not sure if Haru would want to be around a lot of people if he was going through something.

"I don't know, I mean, I have to talk to Gou and let her know about me and Sousuke first. I already told my parents about my relationship, so I think it's about time I tell the rest of our friends. But I'd have to let Gou know first, I have to be considerate of her feelings. I don't know what to do about Haru, though. There's a reason why he's avoiding me, I just don't know what," Makoto said.

"Maybe you should have breakfast first before deciding on what to do. I am quite hungry," Nagisa said while rubbing his tummy for emphasis.

"Nagisa! I thought you already ate breakfast before we met this morning?! We should not impose on Makoto-senpai's family! It's embarrassing!" Rei said in alarm.

"But I'm hungry again," Nagisa complained.

Makoto chuckled, "No, it's fine Rei. I'd like to have breakfast with the both of you. I'm sure my family would like that, too."

* * *

In the dining room, Makoto noticed that the breakfast his mom cooked was more than what she usually prepares. Nagisa and Rei offered to help in setting up the table, which his mom happily accepted. Meanwhile, Makoto decided to go back upstairs and wake his siblings up.

When they were all sitting around the table, they talked about how Nagisa and Rei were doing as they were adjusting to university life, and what were the latest events in Iwatobi. Everything was doing well until Rei complimented Mrs. Tachibana's cooking, and Nagisa decided to butt into the conversation.

"Oh, Mako-chan must be good at cooking now, I'm sure Sousuke had already taught you a trick or two in cooking," Nagisa said. He turned to Makoto's parents and said, "Sousuke is a really good cook! I ate at their restaurant once and I had the best katsudon in the whole world!"

Rei stiffened from his seat, while Makoto's parent's brows rose. Makoto could feel himself break in a cold sweat, thanks to Nagisa's lack of awareness of his surroundings.

"Who's Sousuke?" Ran frowned and looked at her older brother.

"A-Ah, he's a friend of ours. You might have seen him during the last Splash Fest we went to," Makoto said as he looked at his parents, trying to ask for help. All they did was shrug and smile.

"Sousuke… was he the big scary guy? The really tall, scary-looking guy behind Rin nii-chan?" Ren frowned.

"He's not scary, believe me! He's really nice, and he's a really a good cook!" Makoto answered.

Ran raised a brow and looked at her brother, "Better than mom?"

"Hey, Ran that's not fair! Well…I don't know…it's rude to talk during breakfast. Finish your food or I won't buy you an ice cream later," Makoto huffed with his brows drawn together.

Ran mumbled and continued to shove rice into her mouth. Ren lowered his head and continued to nibble on his grilled fish, afraid of being scolded by his older brother. Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto's parents were trying very hard to stifle their giggles, much to Makoto's irritation.

* * *

After breakfast, tNagisa and Rei left and headed for Haru's house. Meanwhile, Makoto decided to send Gou a text to check if she was available for the day, and she replied that she has nothing to do in the afternoon. Makoto invited Gou to a café with the excuse that he would like to catch-up with her.

He knew he had to do it as soon as possible before Nagisa accidentally slips up. The last thing he wants to do was to further hurt Gou and make an enemy out of Rin who was sure to get angry if he finds out what happened.

* * *

Makoto had been waiting in the café for 15 minutes when Gou arrived. They decided to meet up at around 5:00 PM. He noticed that there was something different in Gou's eyes. It seems that light that once brightened her eyes had disappeared, making her look tired.

Gou didn't ask him why he invited her, and Makoto couldn't help but think that Gou knows something about his plan. Instead, they talked about their friends and university. He could not find the right time to broach the topic since the café has started being filled out with customers. He knew something would happen, and wouldn't want to be the center of attraction once it does.

Since the sun was about to set, Makoto figured that it would be better to talk somewhere with fewer people, "Gou, would you like to watch the sunset by the ocean with me?"

Gou raised her brows, but nodded.

* * *

They walked silently beside each other, with their feet bare and while holding their shoes in their hands. The feel of sea washing splashing over their feet as they walked somehow relaxed Makoto and allowed him to put gather his thoughts. "Gou, there's something important I have to tell you. Why don't we sit down for a few minutes?" Makoto said as he gestured towards a place where they can rest.

"Sure," Gou replied. They chose a spot that was not too far for the waves, but not too close for them to get wet. Makoto spread out a couple of tissue on the sand for Gou to sit on, which she accepted with gratitude. Makoto sat right beside her.

"What is it, Makoto-senpai. I feel like there's something you want to tell me." Gou asked.

Makoto inhaled sharply, was he really bad at hiding things. He looked into Gou's eyes; there was no turning back for him. "I know you've talked to Sousuke a few days ago… I… Sousuke and I, we've been in a relationship for a few weeks now. He was not able to tell you about it because of me. I wanted to tell my parents about our relationship first before I let my friends know." Makoto clasped his hands to gather to warm his cold, shaking hands before continuing, "I'm so sorry, Gou. We didn't mean to hurt you."

Gou's eyes widened. For a few seconds, they only stared at each other. Makoto racked his brain for something he could say, anything to blow the heavy air and to break the awkward silence between them.

Before he could say anything, Gou smiled sadly before speaking, "I see." She avoided his eyes then looked towards the ocean, "I'm happy that Sousuke is in a relationship with someone as good as you, Makoto-senpai. He deserves someone good, after everything that he's been through."

"Gou…." Makoto tried to think of the right words to say, something that would ease Gou's pain but came up empty handed.

With a distant look in her eyes, Gou began to speak, "When I started living in Tokyo, I felt like I can do everything I wanted to do. I was accepted to a good university, I am happily living with my friends, and everything just felt right."

"I felt invincible! It's like nothing could go wrong whatever I do. I really felt like to I can do whatever I want. I guess I was drunk by my independence. Then I saw Sousuke-kun, my crush since I was a kid. I have always liked him since we were kids. He was the complete opposite of my brother, which I liked to so much. But I never had the courage to tell him how I feel. However, now that I've grown up, I thought it was the right time to confess. I felt like it was fate that made us cross each other's path again. I also felt like I can do everything. I can have my childhood crush as my boyfriend. I imagined how great it would be to have a boyfriend as cool as him, right?"

"I was wrong. All this had happened to me because of my own arrogance. I thought he was not going to refuse me since we've known each other for years. But it's my fault. I just sprang it to him without even considering how he feels. I mean, we haven't even had a contact for months! This is what I get for not thinking ahead before doing something. What was I thinking waltzing back into his life without even considering that things may have changed, right?" Gou said as her lips quivered.

Makoto did not know what to say about her revelation. "Gou, are you angry at me?"

Gou shook her head, "No, I can never angry you. It hurts like hell to be rejected, but I don't hate you, or Sousuke-kun. This is part of growing up, and I better keep my feet grounded because of this. I'm pretty sure I learned my lesson now."

She placed her hand on his arm and looked into his eyes, "You're a good person, Makoto-senpai. I think you can take care of Sousuke-kun better than I can." However, her voice broke, tears spilling down her eyes, "But it hurts, it hurts so much."

Speechless, Makoto watched as Gou broke down in front of him. Gou, who was a girl he admired for her strength and determination, the girl who always had the sparkle of happiness in her eyes. Gou, who was a very dear friend who helped them during the time that they were lost, has had her heart broken because of him.

Wrapping his arms around her, Makoto held Gou as she sobbed. "You're a very lovely and kind girl, Gou. I know that you'll find the happiness that you deserve." He knew his words were meaningless at the moment, but Makoto wanted to do everything he can to take the pain that Gou was feeling away, even just by a little. Gou pressed her face against Makoto's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

They sat like that for what felt like hours. Makoto continued to gently rub Gou's back as she quietly cried in his arms. Makoto bit his lips, he could not help but think that it's his selfishness that caused his friend this much pain.

"I'm sorry, I got your shirt wet," Gou mumbled in his chest.

Makoto chuckled, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Have you talked to your brother about this?" Makoto asked as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with a tissue when he felt that Gou had already calmed down.

"No, I haven't. Knowing my brother, I'm sure he's going to do something embarrassing as soon as he found out. I don't want to make things more complicated than they already are," Gou said before taking a tissue he had handed her and wiped her nose.

"Thank you, Gou. It would mean a lot to Sousuke."

* * *

"Boss, I've got great news! Toru confirmed that he can work for 3 days," Jun announced while reading a message from his phone.

"Thanks, Jun. Kyouko, I'm really sorry that I'm asking a lot from you." Sousuke turned to the woman behind him.

"What are you talking about? I love my job, so I'm perfectly fine with it. Anyways, I know how important this is to you." Kyouko raised her brow and looked at Jun, "As long as Jun does his job right, there shouldn't be any problems."

"Hey Kyouko, don't be so mean to me. You know I'll do my best for you." Jun tried to place his hand on Kyouko's shoulder, only for it to be slapped away by Kyouko.

"Jun, I don't want Kyouko complaining about sexual harassment at work," Sousuke said after rolling his eyes. He stepped aside and pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked it. He has been anxiously waiting for a message from someone since morning. Ever since Makoto told him that the Tachibana's wanted to meet him, he had become really nervous. He realized that he would be asked about his family, background, and plans for the future. He wants to be with Makoto for as long as he was allowed, but the kind of future he would give Makoto, that would be a question.

"Getting cold feet?" Jun teased from behind him.

"No," Sousuke answered.

Jun stood beside him and clapped his shoulder, "Well if the Tachibana parents were able to produce an angel like Makoto, I'm pretty sure they'd be great people. Everything will be fine!"

"I guess so," Sousuke chuckled as he slipped his phone into his pocket. "Jun, you better start learning how to manage the restaurant. I may need to rely on you and Kyouko more in the future."

"Why, do you have any plans or something?" Jun asked.

"Yup, but we'll talk about it when Makoto gets back here," Sousuke said before clapping Jun's back and returning to the kitchen.

Makoto will be graduating from a prestigious university in the future. However, he was nothing but a cook on a small restaurant that isn't even well known. Although the business was definitely profitable, he doesn't feel like he should be contented with its current status. He likes cooking, especially when he sees Makoto smile in every bite he eats and how happy his customers were with what he prepared.

Because of this, he remembered his mother's offer. Back then, he didn't take what she said seriously because of his pride. Now, there's something more important to him than pride.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it up and opened the message. So, the offer still stands, Sousuke thought as he smiled. Since he's going to Iwatobi, he might as well talk to his mother about it.

* * *

Makoto woke up around 6:00 AM. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was back in his old bedroom. Instead of getting up, he stayed on his bed, lying down on his back while staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes again and placed his forearms on his forehead. For the first time since he started getting along and eventually dating Sousuke, he felt lethargic. No matter how much Gou assured him that what happened was not his fault, it still did not settle with him. He felt like the tears that fell from Gou's eyes chipped a tiny bit of his happiness.

He heard the message notification from his phone. Turning on his side towards the nightstand, he grabbed his phone which was on top of it. The message was from Nagisa. It was a confirmation that their get-together will be happening later that day and they were able to convince Haru to have it held at his place. To his surprise, even Gou confirmed that she would be going as well.

Makoto stretched and stood up, deciding to make himself a cup of coffee and enjoy the quiet morning air before the twins wake up. He sent a text message to Sousuke, he should at least try to cheer himself up.

As he was making his way towards the kitchen, he felt his phone continuously vibrate. Makoto took his phone from his pocket and checked it to find that Sousuke was trying to call him.

"Hey, good morning!" Makoto greeted him as he answered the call.

"Hey, cutie, you're up early." Makoto bit his lip, Sousuke's morning voice never failed to make his heart flutter.

Makoto placed his phone between his shoulders and the side of his head while he prepared the coffee maker, "Oh please, stop teasing me this early in the morning. Why did you call me? Is there something the matter?"

"Nope, I just miss your sexy voice in the morning," Sousuke answered.

"Ok, you need to stop that at some point," Makoto said as he giggled. It was a good thing that Makoto had already placed the pot on the coffee maker, or he may have dropped it because of Sousuke's unexpected teasing.

He could hear the deep rumble of Sousuke's voice, "I just want to make sure you're still smiling even if I'm not around."

"It's hard, though." Makoto could hear rustling in the background. Usually, he would be at the market or prepare things in the kitchen. What could Sousuke be doing so early in the morning?

"I have to go, I need to go somewhere. I just wanted to call you since I may not be able to talk to you for a few hours," Sousuke said.

"Where are you going? Who would be taking care of the restaurant today?"

"I'll tell you later. Bye, I love you," then all Makoto could hear was the beeping on the other end of the line. He replayed Sousuke's words in his mind over and over again just to understand if he heard it correctly. He repeated the words in his head until his mind felt numb and he started to doubt the meaning of the words.

Makoto stared at the steam rising up from his coffee. Did Sousuke just confess his love to him?

"Oh Makoto, good morning!" his mom greeted him, appearing from behind him. She pulled out the ingredients of what was about to cook from the refrigerator. It seems that they would be having a Western-style breakfast today. It might have been because of his father casually mentioning that he wants to eat bacon one of these days.

"Good morning mom! Need help in preparing breakfast?" he finished his remaining coffee and placed the mug on the sink before standing close to his mom.

's eyes widened, and then softened with a smile, "Of course, that would be great!" She pointed to a bowl with eggs, "Can you crack and beat those? I'm making tamagoyaki. Now, let's see what Sousuke has taught my boy."

"Mom…" Makoto groaned before grabbing the bowl.

While helping with breakfast, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Makoto smiled to himself. Maybe Sousuke had finally decided to let him know where he was heading. There's a tiny bit of hope in his heart that Sousuke's headed for Iwatobi. He took it out of his pocket and checked the message.

[Haru: I'll see you later?]


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Thank you once again for reading my fanfic! I have to admit, I had so much difficulty writing this chapter that's why this took longer to write than what I expected. I even had to remove some scenes that I already wrote since it became too long. So some of those scenes would be on the next chapter. The more I re-read and edited this, the more I was worried about it.**

 **This fanfic is about to end; it only has less than 5 chapters remaining. So now I'm thinking of the next SouMako fanfic to write, and I have several fanfics stored up hehe! Would you guys like to read a Victorian-inspired (with a bit of supernatural elements) SouMako fanfic? Or maybe an Omegaverse fanfic? I also have a slice-of-life fanfic where Makoto and Sousuke has babies. How about a Samurai inspired one? I really can't decide! Maybe you could let me know which one you'd be interested in I'd be really grateful!**

 **This is un-beta'd, so I'll appreciate if you point out some errors.**

* * *

Makoto stared at himself in the mirror, trying to smooth out the collar of the bottle green shirt he was wearing and somehow tame his unruly hair. His mind wondered to the text message he received the day earlier, what in heaven's name was going on in Haru's mind? There was once a time that all they had to was to look at each other and they would already know what the other was thinking? Have they already reached the end of that? Makoto exhaled through his pursed lips; he was hoping that that time will never come.

As soon as he was done reading the text message earlier, he replied to it confirming that he indeed was going, but he never received any reply after that. It just made the whole thing even more confusing for him, just when he thought that maybe they could start taking one step at a time in mending their relationship. Hopefully, they would have some time to themselves and he and Haru could talk.

Satisfied with his outfit, he left his bedroom and hurried downstairs. He thought maybe if he arrives early, he would have a chance to talk to Haru while it was just the two of them. When Makoto was done putting his shoes on by the door and was about to leave, Mrs. Tachibana called and approached him. "Makoto, here, take this with you," she said while handing Makoto a plastic bag filled with snacks and a container with side dishes. "Are you ok?"

Makoto chuckled nervously, "I am. Mom, I don't know what to do."

Mrs. Tachibana smiled and tapped his shoulders, "You'll be fine. The two of you would get to talk and you both would realize that whatever happened wasn't that big of an problem to begin with. Everything will work out fine."

"Thanks Mom, I might sleepover at Haru's, I don't know. But in any case, I'm sure I'd be late so I'll take my keys so you wouldn't have to wait up for me," Makoto said as turned the door knob.

"Ok, take care dear. Have fun!"

* * *

Makoto was standing at Haru's front door, trying to decide if he should knock or just go to the back door and enter. It felt quiet odd, he now felt like a stranger in a place which was like his second home.

'Well, this is it,' he thought to himself, taking a few calming breath. As much as he would like to avoid any disagreement, he knew he had to do this since he misses his best friend.

Makoto knocked and called out to Haru at the door. He was used to not getting a response whenever he calls or knocks on the door, but he thought he ought to try anyways. After several tries, the front door opened. To his surprise, it was not Haru who greeted him.

"Rin!" Makoto said with his eyes widened in surprise. He knew that Rin was going, but he did not expect that he would be here before anyone else arrived.

"Come in. Haru's in the kitchen," Rin said before stepping aside and letting him in.

Makoto noticed Rin's strained expression. It was as if Rin was uneasy being around him, which was odd. They had been sending emails to each other for a few weeks now. Why does it seem that Rin's uncomfortable with him? Did he say something wrong? Was Rin not happy to see him?

Makoto walked towards the kitchen and peeked at its occupant. Standing in front of the stove was Haru, preparing what he supposes would be their dinner. Thankfully, Haru forgoes his usual outfit and was wearing sweatpants and a normal t-shirt under his apron.

"Hey Haru," Makoto greeted Haru anxiously.

The hand Haru was using in chopping the daikon went still and he turned towards the direction where the voice came from. "Makoto," Haru greeted back.

Makoto smiled, he could see a faint blush on Haru's cheeks. It probably because of the heat in the kitchen, or that after a long time, they were finally talking.

He stepped closer to Haru, "How have you been?"

Haru did not answer. To Makoto's surprise, Haru stepped closer leaned his forehead on Makoto's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Taken aback, Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru's shoulders, "What's going on?"

Haru just shook his head, his face still buried in Makoto's chest. Makoto chuckled; this may be Haru's way of making up for all the lost time.

Makoto lowered his head, "I missed you, Haru."

Haru mumbled against Makoto's shirt, "Me too."

There were so many things he wanted to ask Haru, so many questions that he asked himself over and over during the time that they were apart. However, there would be a right time for that. Right now, he was just happy to be beside his best friend.

Makoto noticed the bubbling pot on the stove, "Haru, you might want to check what you're cooking."

"Fine," Haru said before stepping back and turning back towards the stove. "Will you stay in the kitchen?"

"Sure, do you need my help on anything?" Makoto said as he placed the plastic bag he was carrying in the counter.

Haru looked at him, and then turned away, "No, just stay where you are."

Since he was already in the kitchen, he thought he might as well do something. He decided to transfer the chips he bought onto bowls. Once done, he leaned on the counter to observe the changes with the way Haru looked. He noticed that Haru looked leaner, his skin a bit more tan. He was quite happy that his best friend had really been pushing himself in order to achieve his dreams.

"Don't stare too much," Haru mumbled as he transferred the food to a bowl.

"I just haven't seen you for a long time. I wanted to see how you've improved," Makoto said

"Nothing has changed."

"I beg to disagree. Your training had certainly improved your muscles. You look very good Haru-chan!"

Makoto heard someone clear their throat. Both he and Haru turned to look at where it came from and saw Rin leaning by the doorway.

"You guys need help?" Rin offered.

"Oh, I was just watching Haru. He wouldn't let me help," Makoto said.

Haru scoffed, "You might switch the salt and sugar again."

"Hey, I've been practicing," Makoto said. "How have you been?" Makoto asked as he moved closer to Rin.

"I guess I'm ok. Training has been pretty intense for me and Haru," Rin said while looking at a point beyond Makoto's shoulder. Makoto observed that there was something different with the way Rin was acting, he seemed fidgety and stance seems rather too rigid. It was starting to make Makoto uncomfortable, but he decided to brush it off and suppose that it may just be because they have not seen each other for quite some time.

"Well, you both are amazing," Makoto smiled, noticing how Rin blushed at the praise. "Oh by the way, Sousuke will be here in a few days. I just don't know exactly when."

Rin somehow brightened at the news, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you missed each other. You two should set a date so you could catch up," Makoto said. "Where's Gou?"

Rin shrugged, "I don't know. I thought she'd come here with me, but she said she'd meet Nagisa and Rei first before coming here."

Makoto turned to back to Haru and noticed that Haru was looking at him with a frown, seemingly confused. Makoto wondered, did he say something that may have offended Haru?

The silence between the three of them that followed made the air felt thick and quite oppressive. Makoto felt as it was hard to breathe, and it was starting to become unbearable. It was as if an accidental spark would cause the kitchen to explode. There was something wrong; he could feel it in his gut and he couldn't explain why.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on the front door. "I'll get it," Makoto said as he headed for the door, glad to have an excuse to leave the kitchen. He let Nagisa, Rei, and Gou in. What surprised him was that even Nitori and Momo came.

"We brought food!" Momo happily exclaimed.

"Good evening Haru-senpai, Rin-senpai, Makoto-senpai," Nitori greeted.

Makoto smiled, "There's no need to be so formal. Come in, Haru's almost done with dinner."

"Hello, Makoto-senpai," Gou greeted.

"Gou!" Makoto noticed that Gou looked better than she did the last time he saw her.

* * *

They first had nabe and pickled vegetables Makoto brought from home. Watching everyone sitting around the table eating and chatting, Makoto felt as if he was back in time when things weren't that complicated, and everyone was happy.

After dinner, they gathered around the living room to catch up and drink and Makoto had no idea where Nagisa got the alcoholic drinks. Again, Haru sat beside Makoto and was leaning on his shoulder. It made Makoto smile since it was rare for Haru to openly show physical affection towards anybody. He was surprised how clingy Haru has been and he thought that it was probably because of alcohol.

"Haru, can we talk later, like just you and me?" Makoto quietly asked Haru. He looked at Makoto, and then quietly nodded. Makoto just hoped that Haru would still remember it before the evening ends.

"It's starting to get boring, we should play a game," Nagisa said as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I think you're the only one who got bored," Gou said.

"Oh dear god, is this one of those truth or dare games that's used in shoujo mangas for plot's sake?" Rin said as he threaded his fingers into his hair and rolled his eyes.

"No, we're going to play King's game! We just need some chopsticks with numbers and one that has a crown mark in it, which I happen to have," Nagisa said before grabbing his bag.

"You look alarmingly prepared for this," Rei said with a frown as he watched Nagisa pull out a bunch of sticks with marks on its ends.

"How does the game work?" Makoto asked.

Nagisa grinned and went into full explanation mode, "So each of us will draw a stick. The one who draws the stick with a crown would be the king, and he could order anyone around. But he would only choose the number, so the king would still not know whom he ordered. Sounds fun right? Ok, let's practice! For the practice, I'll be king!"

"Oh no!" Rei groaned.

Everyone drew a stick from the can. "Remember, the king's order is absolute!" Nagisa announced.

So the game proceeded, resulting in Momo and Nitori slow dancing, Rei dancing to the song Ai Kotoba, and Rin singing.

Nagisa was again lucky enough to be King. "So number 4 will kiss number 2 on the lips! Who's number 4 and 2?"

Makoto looked at the number written on the stick he picked and panicked; apparently, he was number 2. Makoto looks at Nagisa, his eyes pleading. Although Sousuke was not around, he wouldn't be able to bear the guilt of kissing another person behind Sousuke's back.

"Oh, maybe I should change my order," Nagisa said. Makoto felt a bit relaxed that Nagisa got his message.

"You can't! That's cheating!" Momo protested.

"Well we changed the order for Rin-chan earlier, didn't we?"

"Well it's because the order was for Rin-senpai to kiss Gou-chan on the lips, and that is not acceptable!"

"Wait! wait!" Everyone turned and saw Haru looking straight into Makoto's eyes and leaning forward. Apparently, Haru got the number 4 stick.

"Haru wait," Makoto didn't realize that he was actually backing away until he bumped into Rei's arm.

"Just get it over with it's just a kiss!" Rin said, sounding annoyed.

Makoto placed his hands on Haru's shoulder, gently pushing Haru back. "Haru, I can't! I have a boyfriend!"

Suddenly, Makoto became conscious of all the eyes on him. He wanted to disappear at the very moment since he could feel his courage ebb away and it felt like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped all over his body. He looked around and saw the shock on Rin, Nitori, and Momo's eyes, while Nagisa, Rei, and Gou looked at him with worry. There was no avoiding it, although he would have liked to break the news in a better manner, he just has to tell them.

"I'm dating Sousuke, so I'd really appreciate it if you change the order. I'll do anything you want me to," Makoto said.

For a few heart stopping seconds, nobody responded. Makoto could hear his heart beating loudly in ears, and felt that it would just burst through his chest.

Nitori looked around, confusion written all over his face. He began to speak, "Uh, Makoto-senpai, congra-"

Suddenly, a loud bang on the low table startled everybody. When Makoto turned to his side and saw the rage in Haru's eyes, his hand on the table curled into a fist so tight that his knuckles started to turn white.

Makoto had never seen Haru so livid, it almost frightened him. "H-Haru, what's wrong?"

Just when Makoto was about to place his hand on top of Haru's fist, Haru grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room. Makoto looked back at his friends and saw Rin stand up, only to be stopped by Nagisa and Gou.

Nervous and confused, Makoto couldn't do anything but to allow himself to be dragged. He winced as he could feel Haru's nails painfully digging into his skin, and Makoto thought that it may start bleeding, but he was too afraid to say something about it.

Haru pulled him until they reached the cliff overlooking the ocean, the place where they used to hang after school. Haru let go of his hand with a jerk.

Makoto rubbed his wrist, feeling the marks Haru's nails left on his skin. "H-Haru, wha-"

"Why?" Haru shouted.

Makoto was rarely (or almost never) on the receiving end of Haru's rage. Just seeing the anger in Haru's eyes scared him, he couldn't stop his voice from shaking. "W-What do you mean? Haru…"

"How could you? You just fell in love with somebody else just like that when I've loved you for so long! And Sousuke? Of all the people in the world, why him?"

Loved? Haru loved him? "Haru, I don't understand."

Haru grabbed both his wrists and pulled him closer, "You told me you love me! Was that real?"

"Of course it was real! You… you are like a brother to me. I always…"

"I've always loved you, Makoto. Not as a brother, or a friend. I love you as a man, and I kept it to myself because I thought it wasn't right. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But you, were you that desperate? You just clung to whoever gave you the attention you wanted while I was gone?"

The word Haru had let go felt like daggers being thrown into his heart, and Makoto could feel himself tremble, unsure if it's because of his fear or anger. "B-But why did you avoid me? Why didn't you talk to me? Haru I just wanted to understand what's going on! Don't accuse me of things when you know you hurt me just as bad!"

They both remained silent afterwards. Makoto couldn't read Haru's expression. He then felt unsure if his words reached Haru. Just when he stepped closer and was about to place his hands on Haru's shoulders, Haru grabbed his collar and kissed him.

Makoto froze, his eyes wide open. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to push Haru away? Whatever was happening, Makoto's whole body screamed that it was not right.

Haru pulled away and pressed his forehead against Makoto's chest and gripped his wrists. "Every single fucking day that I see you, I want to push you down take you. But I was afraid of losing you. What if you only liked girls? What if you became afraid of me? I'd rather suffer in silence, Makoto. I'd rather stay away that be avoided by you."

It was the first time that Makoto heard Haru pour out so much of what was in his heart, and he was speechless. It was also the first time that he realized that Haru was no longer the boy he grew up with, but a man who has an entirely different view than himself.

Haru's grip on Makoto's wrist tightened. "If I confessed, if I had the courage to tell you what I felt when I realized what I felt for you, do you think we could have been together?"

With the realization that he was the source of all the pain Haru was feeling the whole time, Makoto felt a lump forming in his throat and tears threatening to fall. He opened his mouth, only for his voice to get stuck in his throat.

"Please, please tell me I'm not too late…" Haru begged.

The desperation in Haru's voice pierced through Makoto's heart and he couldn't bear the ache in his chest. Makoto held his breath, he was using every single ounce of strength he has in keeping himself together. He ran Haru's question within his mind; if they were in a different situation, would he actually be happy to hear Haru's confession?

However, having more than what they already had never crossed his mind. "Haru, I'm so sorry…." Makoto said, his voice barely a whisper.

Without a word, Haru released his wrist and stepped back, his head lowered and his hair hid his eyes. He then turned around without a word and ran.

As he watched Haru's run away from him, Makoto couldn't find the strength to call or run after his best friend. He was at a loss as to what was the right thing to. His knees felt like jelly and he slumped on the wooden bench

What had he done?

First, he had been the cause of Gou's. Now, he has eve hurt his best friend. Was that all he ever does, hurt other people. No wonder Rin had looked so sad earlier. He must have known something about this. He ran his hands through his hair and pulled it tightly until tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He has to do something. He has to apologize to Haru. He knew how to comfort Haru when he is upset. But how would he be able to do it if he was the cause of it?

He stood up and walked aimlessly. He couldn't stay in the same place, he had to get away. He just wanted to get away from everything.

Before he was aware of where he was and what he did, he found himself on the stairs heading for Haru's house. Since he was there, he thought that he should check if Haru went home already.

"Mako?"

Makoto heard a familiar voice. He turned towards the direction where it came from. Was he imagining things? He blinked several times just to make sure that his mind was not tricking him. "Sou…?"

Sousuke was a few steps away from him, his brows were deeply furrowed as he stepped closer and studied him, "Makoto, what's wrong?"

Makoto felt that all the strings he was using to hold himself together snapped and felt relief burst in his chest. His lips curled downward and strode towards Sousuke, throwing his arms around and burying his nose in the crook of Sousuke's neck. Just being surrounded by Sousuke's warmth and scent was enough to somehow ease his pain.

Though he can feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes, he bit his lips and closed his eyes tightly. No, he was not going to cry. He was not going to let himself act as if he was the victim when all he ever did was hurt his friends.

"What happened?" Sousuke asked while rubbing his back.

Makoto pulled back a bit from the embrace; he was puzzled as to why Sousuke suddenly appeared. "Wait, what are you doing here? When did you get here?"

"I was going to surprise you. I got here in the afternoon and I thought I should visit you first before checking in somewhere I can stay, but I got lost. I thought I knew where Haru lived and I knew you were neighbors, but everything looks so different," Sousuke said while grinning.

Makoto couldn't help but laugh. Of course, Sousuke would get lost, but it was a good thing that he was able to find his way.

"Well, I'm glad you're smiling at my expense, Makoto," he said. "But what's going on? You look pale, and your eyes are puffy," he said as he studied Makoto's face.

The memory of what happened just a few minutes ago came crashing down on him, and the smile on Makoto's face quickly evaporated. "We were at Haru's place and were having fun and Haru… Haru, he confessed to me. It's a long story."

Sousuke remained silent. In the dark, the only sign that Makoto saw that proved that he was listening was when he saw the muscle on Sousuke's jaw twitch, and this made him worry.

Makoto stepped back and squeezed Sousuke's hand. "He was angry at me, Sousuke. I have to go back, I have to check if Haru's ok."

"Makoto, I don't think that's a good idea. Both you and Haru are too emotional right now, maybe talk to him tomorrow. Give it a day. Just give him some space."

"I should at least check if he did went home," Makoto reasoned.

Sousuke sighed, "Fine, but don't force him to talk to you."

They climbed the stairs, never letting go in of each other's hand. Makoto gathered all his courage, and he could feel his body tensing. Sousuke may have sensed it as he squeezed Makoto's hand as if to remind Makoto that he was not alone.

When they were both standing in front of Haru's house, Makoto turned to Sousuke. "Sousuke, I-"

Sousuke suddenly cut him off, "I'll stay out here and wait. But if something happens, I'm coming in, ok?"

Makoto nodded before turning the doorknob. When Makoto opened the door and called Haru, he was barely able to take two steps forward before he saw a flash of red before his eyes. Before he knew it, he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pinned against the wall. Makoto winced in pain as he felt the back of his head hit the wall. Everyone came running towards the front door to check where the ruckus was coming from.

"What the fuck did you do to Haru?!" Rin snarled at him.

Gou tried to pull Rin's arm, "Onii-chan, stop! You don't know what happened!"

"Get away from me!" Rin shouted back at his sister.

Makoto tried to explain himself, "Rin! I didn't-"

"Bullshit!" Rin barked. "Haru was crying! He wouldn't speak to anyone! What the fucking hell-"

Suddenly, the front door flew open and someone grabbed Rin by his shirt. "Let go!" Sousuke growled.

Makoto felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard Sousuke, he never realized how frightening Sousuke was when he was angry. Though Sousuke's anger was not directed at him, it didn't make his appearance any less intimidating. Makoto looked at Rin and saw the shock on his eyes as well.

Rin snarled, "This had nothing to do with you!"

"I said, let go! Don't make me do something I would regret later," Sousuke said.

Makoto saw Sousuke's grip tighten on Rin's hirt, making Rin wince. Finally, Rin let go of Makoto's shirt and stepped back.

Sousuke pushed Rin away from Makoto. He then stepped towards Makoto and fixed his crumpled shirt. He cupped Makoto's cheek with his hand while his eyes studied Makoto's face, "Are you hurt?"

Too shaken to say anything, Makoto shook his head in response.

Sousuke turned back to Rin. "I have been so patient with you, Rin. I've kept up with every stupid shit you did, but not this time. I'm not going to just stand by and watch you hurt my boyfriend."

Sousuke turned and grabbed Makoto's wrist and pulling him out the house, "Let's go."

Makoto turned around and saw Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Momo, and Nitori watching them with frightened expressions. Right behind them, he saw Haru standing with scowl.

It was supposed to be a night where friends his would gather chat and catch-up with each other. They were supposed to have fun! But Makoto felt that he ruined it. He knew that he needs to apologize to them, but doesn't have the courage and strength. He just wants to go home with Sousuke.

Makoto lowered his eyes and just let himself be pulled by Sousuke.

* * *

"Fuck!" Sousuke cursed loudly to himself as he stormed out and away from Haru's house. He should have trusted his instinct and not let Makoto go back. The image of Rin holding pinning Makoto against the wall filled him with inexplicable rage and made his blood boil. It took all his patience to not punch RIn. If Rin weren't his friend, Sousuke would have pummeled him then and there.

Suddenly, he felt Makoto tug at his arm. He looked back and saw Makoto struggle to keep up with him. He was not aware that he was walking too fast and was dragging Makoto. Realizing that Makoto has been silently trying to keep up with him filled him with guilt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice. Come here," Sousuke said before enclosing Makoto with his arms in an embrace. He noticed how Makoto's body trembled, and Sousuke cursed himself again. Sousuke rubbed Makoto's back and hugged him tightly in an attempt to comfort him. He pulled back from and looked into Makoto's eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"I'm just shocked," Makoto said, his voice shaking. "Oh god, I am such a coward!"

"No, you're not. Maybe you should go home and rest, ok? Come on, I'll walk you home." Sousuke said as he placed his arm around Makoto's waist and walked him towards the door.

When they reached Makoto's home, Makoto insisted that he enter the kitchen so he could serve him something to drink. Upon entering the kitchen, they found Mrs. Tachibana washing dishes. She turned around to look at them. "Oh, I thought you're spending the night at Haru's."

Makoto just smiled and shook his head. "Mom, this is Sousuke."

Mrs. Tachibana's attention was suddenly on Sousuke. He had to admit, he was not expecting that he would meet Makoto's parents immediately, and the sudden introduction made him uneasy. "Good evening. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Tachibana," Sousuke said before he bowed.

"Good evening to you, too. Why don't we have a chat by the kitchen?" Mrs. Tachibana said as she gestured for them to take a seat. She went to the refrigerator and took a pitcher. She then poured water into two glasses and handed it to Makoto and Sousuke who had already taken their seat.

"Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?" Mrs. Tachibana said as she sat across from Makoto.

"Yeah…" Makoto said.

Sousuke decided that since Makoto and his mother needs to talk, it might be the best time to take his leave. "I'll be heading out, then," Sousuke said.

"Wait, where will you be staying?" Makoto asked with a frown.

"Honestly, I haven't checked-in yet, I'll just look for some place I can stay in town."

Mrs. Tachibana suddenly spoke, "No, you should stay over. It's already late and you both look tired. We have an extra futon. It would also be a waste of money if you stay at a hotel when you can just stay here,"

"I wouldn't want to impose on you," Sousuke said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"No dear, it's fine. You can just stay in Makoto's room," Mrs. Tachibana said.

"Oh, we have a visitor." Mr. Tachibana stepped in to the kitchen, holding an empty tea cup in his hands.

Makoto stood up. "Dad, this is Sousuke. Sousuke, my father."

Sousuke stood up and bowed. "Good evening, Mr. Tachibana."

"Nice to meet you, Sousuke-kun. Why are you gathered here? Did something happen?"

Makoto hesitated, "Is it ok if I show Sousuke the bathroom and my room first? Sousuke's tired since he just got here from Tokyo and maybe he could rest first while we talk."

"Of course, dear. Help Sousuke first, your father and I will wait for you," Mrs Tachibana said.

The two of them left the kitchen and Makoto showed Sousuke around. Before they went upstairs, Makoto showed Sousuke where the bathroom was. On the second floor, he pointed to his bedroom door and picked up the futon from the linen closet and the end of the hall.

Sousuke took the futon from Makoto. "I'll take care of this. Just go talk to your parents. I can take it from here."

"Are you sure? You wouldn't get lost?" Makoto asked with concern.

Sousuke laughed and gently kissed Makoto's lips. "I'll be fine, I'm a grown man. Don't make your parents wait."

"Ok thanks," Makoto said before heading downstairs.

Sousuke entered Makoto's room and looked around. Makoto's room was only furnished by a study table, a low table, and the bed. It was like catching a glimpse of the time when he was still not in Makoto's life. He felt a pang of jealousy in his chest when he realized that Haru had been in this very same room hundreds of time. He shook his head and reprimanded himself; it was not the right time to entertain such thoughts. He set the futon and his bag on the floor, and then set the low table aside to prepare the futon. Once done, he took some of his things and headed downstairs to take a quick shower

After his shower, he peeked at the kitchen and saw Makoto talking to his parents, his father rubbing Makoto's back to comfort him. Sousuke turned and decided to just wait for Makoto in his bedroom.

* * *

Sousuke woke to the sound of the bedroom door closing. He watched Makoto drying his hair, and Sousuke felt confused. How long has he been sitting on the futon? He must have dozed off since he was certain Makoto didn't take any clothes with him before he talked to his parents.

After drying his hair and hanging his towel in a hook behind the bedroom door, Makoto sat between Sousuke's legs and leaned his head against Sousuke's shoulder. Sousuke was surprised how someone who was almost as tall as him could make himself appear so small and vulnerable.

"Are you feeling better?" Sousuke asked, trying to peek at Makoto's hidden face. It took a few seconds before Makoto nodded.

"Just rest for tonight, ok? Your mind would be clearer tomorrow. Do you have a hair dryer? You can't sleep with wet hair," Sousuke asked as his eyes roamed around the bedroom, looking for the said apparatus.

Makoto mumbled something against his shoulder.

Sousuke's brows furrowed. Did Makoto just say something? "Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I hurt them."

"Makoto…" Sousuke said.

"My happiness was always at the cost of someone else's. I shouldn't have been happy. I don't have the right to be," Makoto whispered.

Sousuke held Makoto's chin and lifted it so he would be looking directly at him. "Oi, Makoto! Look at me!"

When Sousuke looked into Makoto's eyes, he saw the tears that were threatening to fall, and it pierced his heart. Dammit! Sousuke felt almost angry since every time he sees Makoto cry, the reason was always Haru.

"You deserve to be happy! Fuck, of all the people I know, you're the one who deserves happiness the most. You always put others before yourself," Sousuke said as he wiped the tears that continuously flowed. "I will fight for your happiness. I'll make sure that you'll always be happy. Don't let anyone tell you that you don't deserve to be, ok? So don't think like that."

Makoto bit his lip and nodded. He was silent for a few seconds before he continued. "And Rin, he-"

"Don't," Sousuke interrupted. "I'm pretty sure you are just about to blame yourself and I will have none of that!" Sousuke said. He drew up Makoto hands and kissed his knuckles. He felt a slight resistance when he took Makoto's hand. Curious, he looked at Makoto's wrist and found red, crescent moon marks on his skin.

"What the… Who did this?" Sousuke said with gritted teeth.

Makoto pulled his hand back and covered his wrist with his other hand, "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Makoto, I'm pretty sure those are nail marks! Who did that?" Sousuke did his best not to raise his voice since he wouldn't want to rouse the whole household.

"It was an accident," Makoto answered quietly.

Sousuke asked slow and firmly, "Makoto, who did that?" Sousuke was not going to just drop the subject, especially since he felt a very strong urge to knock out the living daylights out of the culprit

It took a few seconds before Makoto responded. "Haru…" Makoto said, his answer barely audible.

Sousuke had to control the rage that was building up in his chest. Fuck! How dare he? How dare he hurt Makoto over and over again? He resisted the urge to storm out of the house and punch Haru. "Let's just rest, you need to sleep."

Sitting up straight, Makoto looked at Sousuke and bit his lips. Just when Sousuke was about to ask what was thinking about, Makoto spoke. "Sousuke, can we sleep together?"

Sousuke looked around the room hesitantly. Well, the walls seemed pretty thin. From what he noticed, there's a door right across the hall and there's another one beside the room they were in. He didn't know which one belonged to Makoto's parents. "Uhm, someone might hear us. We could try to keep our voice down."

Makoto frowned, then his face was suddenly flushed and his eyes widened, "No! I mean just sleep beside each other, nothing more than that!"

For some reason, Sousuke actually felt rather disappointed, "Oh, ok."

* * *

Sousuke woke up around 5:00Am. It's really hard to break his habit of waking up early. He turned to his side, facing Makoto, to watch his peaceful sleeping face. He noticed Makoto's swollen eyelids and puffy lips, obviously from crying. Sousuke lightly rubbed his thumb on Makoto's lids and lips.

Sousuke remembered Makoto's words from the night before, and he was actually not that surprised. It felt more like a suspicion that has been confirmed. He was sure that it was impossible for Haru to have not been in love with Makoto all this time. Only a fool would not fall in love with Makoto. However, knowing that he was right all along did not make him feel any better at all! Just when he thought that there was nothing more that guy could do that would piss him off.

Rin, he was another problem. Rin always lets his emotion get the better of him, even to the point that he would wrongfully hurt someone. Was he angry because he thought whatever happened to Haru was Makoto's fault? Or did his actions root from something else?

Sousuke saw Makoto's eyes crack open. Sousuke pressed his lips against Makoto's forehead. "Good morning."

"G'morning. It's too early, you should go back to sleep," Makoto said before he yawned.

"I can't, you know I always wake up around this time."

Makoto sat up from the bed and stretched his arms upward, giving Sousuke a full view of his back. Makoto turned back to look at him, "By the way, who's taking care of our kitten?

Sousuke smiled and finally gave in to the urge and ran his hands up and down Makoto's back from within Makoto's shirt. "Jun is house-sitting. He's also managing the restaurant while I'm away."

He sat up and kissed Makoto's cheek and whispered close to his ears, "Why don't we wash up and make breakfast?" He really didn't need to whisper. He just loved seeing the goosebumps on Makoto's arms and how Makoto bites his lower lips when he does that.

As expected, Makoto bit down his lips and nodded, earning a grin from Sousuke. He took his vanity kit from his bag and together, they silently padded towards the bathroom, careful not to make any noise that would wake the other occupants of the house.

After they washed up in the bathroom, they went back downstairs towards the kitchen and started preparing breakfast.

They were already done with breakfast and were preparing the table when Makoto's parents arrived at the dining room. "Oh my," Mrs. Tachibana said with a smile, "I guess we'll have a special breakfast today."

Sousuke then heard the voices of children arguing coming down from the stairs. This must be Makoto's siblings, Sousuke thought. He felt uneasy. He was never really good with children, but he badly wants to get the approval of everyone in Makoto's family.

"Good morning onii-" Ran's froze when she noticed another presence in the dining table. Ren stopped following his sister and hid behind his twin sister.

"Hey you two," Makoto said as he beckoned for them to come closer. "Ran, Ren I want you to meet someone. He arrived last night, but the two of you were already asleep. This is Sousuke, he's my friend. He'll be staying with us for a few days," Makoto said. The way he looked at Sousuke tried to convey his apology. Sousuke smiled back, hoping Makoto would know that he understood.

"Hi…" Ran greeted with a tiny voice.

"Good morning," Sousuke greeted with a smile, trying his best to look approachable.

They sat around the dining table and started having breakfast. Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana asked Sousuke questions about himself to get to know him more. The more Sousuke talked to them, the more he understood how Makoto grew up the way he did. They were kind and very attentive and made him feel right at home. Another thing he was happy about was that they did not make him feel uncomfortable, especially since they were aware of what kind of relationship he and Makoto has.

The twins, for once since Makoto's return (as noticed by Makoto), quietly ate their breakfast, never taking their eyes off of Sousuke from across the table.

* * *

Mrs. Tachibana said that she would just go grocery shopping and would be taking Sousuke with her and Makoto was left to take care of his siblings. While he was in his room with the twins, Makoto received a text message from Nagisa saying that he would be coming over with Rei and Gou. Makoto texted his mother and let her know that they may have some guest over for lunch.

When they arrived, they sat around the low table in Makoto's room. Nagisa immediately asked the question that Makoto was dreading of being asked. "What happened last night?"

Makoto sighed, there was not point in hiding the truth from Nagisa. "I didn't realize, all this time, Haru has been in love with me. I feel so bad right now. I didn't even have an idea that he felt like that."

"Oh my god! Really?" Gou said with a gasp.

"That does make things complicated between you and Haru," Rei said with his brows furrowed.

While they quietly thought of what Makoto revealed, Nagisa spoke to Makoto, guilt written all over his face. "I'm sorry Mako-chan. I might have put his hopes up. I told him you missed him, he may have interpreted it differently."

"No, you did nothing wrong. It's true, I do miss him. We just didn't know he felt more than what we know," Makoto said before ruffling Nagisa's hair.

"Have you told Sousuke-kun?" Gou asked.

"About what Haru told me? I did, and now I'm actually regretting it. I might have just made the rift between Sousuke and Haru worse," Makoto said while frowning and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Makoto then heard the front door open and his mom call out from downstairs, "Makoto, we're back."

He excused himself to go help his mom and Sousuke, leaving Rei, Nagisa, and Gou in his room with his siblings.

"Well, someone's trying to impress my family!" Makoto said as he stood beside Sousuke, removing the contents of one of the plastic bags in the kitchen counter.

"Do you think it'll work?" Sousuke asked.

"Of course, I mean it worked for me," Makoto said before stepping placing some of the packed meat in the refrigerator. Makoto then walked back and stood close to Sousuke and whispered, "By the way, Gou's upstairs."

"Are you ok?" Makoto asked when he noticed he smile on Sousuke's face falter. It might have not been a good idea to bring it up.

"Yeah, I can't avoid her forever. I have to talk to her eventually. I still want to be friends with her," Sousuke said.

"That's good. Talk to her later, I'm sure everything will be just fine," Makoto said before he stepped away to get the pan they needed to use.

* * *

After lunch, they all went back to Makoto's room to continue the game they were playing with the twins. This time, Sousuke joined them.

Sousuke saw Gou sitting on the floor watching Nagisa and Rei play with the twins. He stepped closer and sat beside Gou, "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?"

Gou giggled and scooted to give him more space, "You didn't need to ask! How have you been?"

"I'm good. How about you? How is Rin doing?" Sousuke asked.

"Oh, you know my brother, always being a drama queen. But he's been staying at Haru's place so we haven't really had the time to talk."

Sousuke sighed and looked straight at Gou. "I'm sorry you had to see what happened last night. I didn't mean to lose my temper like that."

"You did nothing wrong," Gou said as she shook her head. "My brother overreacted, and what he did was uncalled for. But I'm sure everything will work out just right."

Sousuke smiled and nodded. "I'm glad we're talking, Gou."

"So am I. We're still friends, right?" Gou said with a smile. She placed her hand on his arm.

"Of course we are," Sousuke smiled back.

* * *

When Nagisa, Rei, and Gou left, Makoto and Sousuke stayed at home to clean up the mess their friends and the twins left. Sousuke saw Makoto looking out the window, as if lost in thought. He then turned to Sousuke and said, "Sousuke, why don't we watch the sunset at the beach?"

Sousuke just smiled and nodded.

They walked quietly side by side by the beach, lost in whatever thought that had occupied their minds. It was one of the little things Sousuke found in their relationship that makes him happy. Sometimes, they would just sit quietly beside each other without talking without the other getting angry. It was one of the signs that told him he was in a good relationship.

"Have you talked to Gou?" Makoto asked as they walk towards the beach

"Yeah, I'm glad she wasn't angry at me." Sousuke sighed, "I wish Gou would have shared a bit of her wisdom and maturity with her brother."

Makoto laughed, "Well I'm sure Rin has his good points."

"Yeah, well after all these years, I'm still trying to look for them," Sousuke said before sitting down on the sand.

Makoto sat beside him, looking at the horizon with a small smile. "The sunset is beautiful," he said. He then turned to look at Sousuke. "Have I told you that I'm afraid of the ocean?"

"I don't think so. Why's that?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto turned his head to look at the sunset again. "It started when a good friend of mine died in the ocean. He was an old, kind man who gave me my pet goldfish. Ever since he died, I've been afraid of ocean, especially when there's a storm."

"For the longest time, that's what I believed in, that I was simply afraid of drowning. But recently, I think it's much more than just fear of dying. The ocean may look so calm, but there are so many things you don't know about it. What's underneath its calm waves? When will it suddenly become turbulent? Where will its waves take you? I thought maybe, I was not only afraid of the ocean, but also of how unpredictable it is, how I don't know a lot of things about it. Maybe that was what I really fear, being helpless and not knowing what to do. Or perhaps I'm looking too much into it," Makoto said with a chuckle.

Sousuke wrapped his arm on Makoto's shoulder and pulled him closer, feeling the other lean his head against his shoulder. He didn't know what would be the right thing to say, so he kissed the top of Makoto's head to show him that he was just there.

Nothing more was said between them. They quietly basked in the beauty of the setting sun and in the comfort of each other's warmth.

* * *

Back in Makoto's room, Sousuke folded his laundry and organized his things. He glanced at Makoto who was lying down on his back in bed, stared at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought. Sousuke's phone vibrated in his pocket, drawing his attention. He read the text message which was from his mother. "My mom's inviting us over for lunch tomorrow. Let's leave early so we can buy desserts in town. I'm finally going to meet my brother," Sousuke said to Makoto.

Makoto turned his head to look at Sousuke, "I didn't know you have a brother. I thought you were an only child."

Sousuke opened an email on his phone and clicked on the attachment to download the image his mother sent him a few months ago. He opened the image. "I was, but not anymore. I just found out about him recently."

Makoto took the phone from him and looked at the picture. "He looks like you! He's so cute, and his cheeks are so chubby."

Sousuke sat beside Makoto in bed and said, "I always thought I looked like my dad."

"But he looks like you! Your eye colors are different, and he doesn't have a frown line between his brows," Makoto said while he handed Sousuke's phone back to him.

"Well, that's good for him then," Sousuke said as he placed his phone beside Makoto's on the night stand.

While stretching his arms and legs, Makoto sighed wistfully and said, "I wonder if we would have kids someday."

Sousuke's brows rose and he stared at Makoto in surprise. "Do you want to have kids?"

"I do. I love kids. I think I'd want to have kids that look like you," Makoto answered as he smiled dreamily.

Makoto's answered made Sousuke's heart swell, it was wonderful to know that Makoto thinks of a future with him. "We'll talk about that someday, ok? And I want our kids to look like you. I don't want to curse them with a semi-permanent scowl that I seem to have," Sousuke said.

Makoto just shrugged his shoulders. "Well I could only dream. I know it's impossible for us."

Sousuke cupped Makoto's face in his hands and said, "Hey, it's not impossible. I'm sure we'll find a way if we really wanted to. But that's a worry for another day. For the meantime, let's go to bed. I'll be sleeping on the futon this time." Before he could stand up to go to the futon, Makoto held his arm and pulled him close, making Sousuke fall on top of him. "Mako?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto responded by pressing his lips against Sousuke's, parting his mouth invitingly. Sousuke was unable to resist Makoto and kissed back, their tongues swirling in a frantic dance. Sousuke savored the sweet and alluring taste that was uniquely Makoto's. He then broke their kiss and pressed soft kisses on Makoto's jawline and licking a spot on Makoto's neck which he knew makes Makoto shiver.

The heat suddenly rose within the bedroom. Sousuke wanted more; he wanted to greedily feel everything from Makoto. While his left arm supported his weight, he slid his other hand within Makoto's shirt, running his hand all over Makoto's torso. The contrast between the smoothness of Makoto's skin and the hardness of his muscles almost drove him crazy. At the same time, he could feel Makoto's hand kneading his backside, as if asking for more. To answer Makoto's unspoken request, he shoved his hips forward and felt Makoto's hardness against his. This action elicited a breathy moan from Makoto. Through their haze of passion, Sousuke could have sworn he heard a door shut, which brought him back to reality and remember where they were, and who might have heard them.

Sousuke pulled away and got off of Makoto with a jerk. "Let's not go further than this," Sousuke said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Huh? Why?" Makoto asked while panting.

"Makoto, we're in your parent's house," Sousuke reminded him. "They trusted me and let us sleep in the same room, and I don't want to break their trust."

Makoto frowned and nodded, sliding under the covers and raising it until only is eyes were showing.

Sousuke stood up and adjusted his pant before closing the lights. When he came back to bed, he noticed that Makoto was lying quietly still in bed facing the wall his back turned to him. He understood if Makoto felt frustrated with the sudden interruption because he felt the same. "Hey, are you angry with me?"

"No. It's just that… I want you, Sousuke," Makoto said, his word muffled by the pillow. "Let's at least sleep together."

Sousuke chuckled and hugged Makoto, his chest against Makoto's back. Hearing that Makoto wanted him definitely helps his ego. "Of course. Let's just wait until we get back to Tokyo, ok? I want you just as bad," Sousuke said before soundly kissing Makoto's nape.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there everyone! Sorry if I hadn't updated this for some time. I kept rewriting the chapter and before I knew it, it was already August. I was still not happy with the chapter, but I thought that if I keep on rewriting it, I'll never be able to progress with the story. So I'm really sorry. I am very thankful to everyone who follows this story. By the way, sorry for the stupid doorbell sound, I really couldn't think of a better sound effect for a doorbell.**

 **I had been reviewing comments and I got a lot of request for my next fanfic to be an Omegaverse AU so that's definitely going to be the next one I'll be working on.**

 **This chapter is unbeta'd, please let me know if you see any mistakes and I'd definitely appreciate it.**

 **I am always grateful for all your reviews, favorites, and follows. I wanted to reply to your reviews, but I was worried since replies go directly to your inbox and I don't want to be intrusive.**

* * *

Sousuke watched as Makoto nervously fiddled with the handle of the paper bag he was holding. They were standing in front of his mother's house, and he can tell how tense Makoto was about meeting his. "Are you nervous?"

"Terrified," Makoto said with a chuckle.

"Everything's going to be fine, ok? I'm just here." He was nervous too, Sousuke wanted to add. But he knew that it wouldn't really help with what Makoto felt at that moment. If anything, it might only make it worse. "Just remember, my mom is Mrs. Ito now. She already changed her last name," Sousuke said with a gentle squeeze on Makoto's hand.

He stepped back a little and looked at the façade of his mother's home. There were flowers and garden decorations on the front lawn. Somehow, it exudes warmth and happiness, unlike the cold, sterile home they once had. The realization that this was the kind of home his mother had always wanted to build hit him. He didn't even bother asking his own mother if she was happy with the life they had when he was younger.

After taking deep, calming breaths, Sousuke gathered all his courage and raised his hand to press the doorbell. However, before he could reach the button, Makoto grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"W-Wait, maybe we should tell them we're just friends and just, you know, let them know some other time? You haven't seen each other for a long time, and the moment might be ruined if they find out about our relationship," Makoto said.

"No, you're my boyfriend and that's what I'll introduce you as. If they don't accept that, then maybe we shouldn't even be here in the first place," Sousuke said firmly. He tried to raise his hands again but Makoto tightened his grip on it.

"But-"

 _Ding dong_

Sousuke grinned at the panicked look on Makoto's face as he realized that Sousuke had just pressed the doorbell with his other hand. The panicked reaction changed to irritation and he pinched Sousuke's arm.

"Sousuke!" Makoto groaned.

"Ouch!" Sousuke said as chuckled and moved his arm away from Makoto. He wanted to regret what he did but a pouty, annoyed Makoto was actually kind of cute and something he secretly loves to see.

The sound of the doorknob turning made them both freeze up and turn their heads forward. A middle aged woman opened the door with a smile. "Sousuke, come in!"

"Hey mom," Sousuke greeted his mother with an awkward smile and wave. He wasn't really expecting the warm welcome.

Mrs. Ito wrapped her arms around Sousuke and soundly hugged him. Sousuke could only stand awkwardly and wait for his mother to let him go. "It's so good to see you again," she said as she let go of him. He watched as her eyes roamed all over him. "You look wonderful." After stepping back a bit, she finally noticed the person standing behind him. "Oh, you brought a friend?"

"No, ah," Sousuke said before stepping back until he was standing beside Makoto. "I want to introduce someone to you," Sousuke said. He placed his hand on the small of Makoto's back, and for a minute he thought Makoto was shaking. "This is Makoto Tachibana, my boyfriend."

"I'm glad to meet you, Mrs. Ito," Makoto said as he bowed in greeting, his voice sounded rather shaky.

"Oh," she stared blankly at Makoto with wide eyes, and Sousuke noticed how Makoto seemed to shrink at the observation. It took a few seconds before she broke off her daze. "Well, it's nice to meet you too. Come in," she said as she gestured for them to enter.

"We brought desserts," Makoto said as he handed the paper bag to Mrs. Ito.

"Oh, thank you!" she said as she accepted the gift.

Though it seems that they were welcomed by his mother, Sousuke was still cautious of her actions towards Makoto. He was accustomed to arguments thanks to his parents, but he was pretty sure that Makoto had not had the same experience with his. He would never want to subject his boyfriend to the hell that was his life before, and he doesn't really know what his mother's next action would be.

Once they entered the house, they noticed a middle aged man carrying a baby standing by the entrance. He was a friendly looking and only came up to Sousuke's shoulder. It seems that he was studying both Sousuke and Makoto anxiously.

"This is my husband, Masaomi Ito," his mother said while looking at Makoto. She took the baby and stepped closer to them. "And this is my son Souji, Sousuke's brother."

Makoto leaned closer and waved at the baby. "Hello!" Makoto said with a wide smile. The baby giggled and reached for Makoto.

"Why don't we go ahead to the dining room and start with lunch? I'm sure you guys are hungry," Mr. Ito said.

They were ushered to go directly to a cozy looking dining area, where the table was already prepared. Sousuke smiled when he saw that for lunch, his mother prepared katsudon. It was because of his mother's cooking that he started to love food, and what was before him brought him back to the time when he was young and was blissfully ignorant of the problem brewing underneath the image of a perfect family.

"This is quite good, I see where Sousuke got his talent for cooking," Makoto said after taking a bite of his lunch.

Mrs. Ito chuckled, "Yes, I am quite fond of cooking. I may have taught Sousuke a thing or two about cooking. But his talent for handling business, I'm sure he got from his father."

"Speaking of business how is the restaurant?" his step-father asked.

Sousuke looked at his step father and mother. He could see the anxiousness on his mother's face. He had never really spoken to his step-father. He had always been wary of him. However, given how happy his mother looked, and the fact that Makoto was with him, he figured that it wouldn't be too bad to give the man a chance and not antagonize him. "It's doing well. I now have 2 additional staff. Makoto also works with me."

"Maybe we could visit your restaurant. We are planning to Tokyo next month," his mother added, a relieved smile on her face.

"Of course, just tell me ahead of time so I know when to expect you."

Mr. and Mrs. Ito asked Makoto about himself. Makoto happily told them about his family, what he was taking in university, and how he met Sousuke. Little by little, Sousuke could see that Makoto's initial apprehension had started to melt and he was able to finally be comfortable around Sousuke's family. He could also see how his mother and step-father were slowly being taken in with Makoto's charm.

* * *

After lunch, they moved to the living room to continue their conversation. While sitting on Mrs. Ito's lap, Sousuke's brother kept staring at Makoto. When Makoto looked and smiled at him, Sousuke's brother raised his arms and leaned towards Makoto.

Mrs. Ito noticed the baby's actions. "Oh, you want to go to Makoto onii-chan?" she asked. She then looked at Makoto. "Makoto-kun, is it ok?"

"Yes of course! I'd love to hold him," Makoto said. Makoto took the baby and gave his biggest, sweetest smile. He smelled of baby powder, milk, and clean laundry. Makoto resisted the urge to coo and cuddle since Sousuke's mother was just sitting right in front of him. He loved babies and children; he would never get tired of taking care of them. However, his chest feels hollow whenever he thinks about his future. He loves Sousuke and in his heart, he was hoping that they would grow old together. But given their situation, it also meant that he may never be able to have children of his own. Makoto decided to set aside his gloomy thoughts for now and focus on the baby in his arms. He soundly kissed Souji on the forehead, making the baby giggle. The sound of Souji's laughter was contagious and Makoto could not help but laugh along. He finally gave in and started to cuddle the baby.

"Look at Souji, I've never seen him that comfortable with other people. He usually cries around people he doesn't know," Sousuke's mother observed in awe.

"He's an expert in taking care of children," Sousuke said with what sounded like pride in his voice.

When Makoto looked at the others, they were all watching him. Sousuke was looking at him with a soft, fond smile.

"Well, I'll just prepare some tea," Sousuke's mother said.

"I'll go with you," Sousuke said as he stood up and followed.

Makoto focused his attention back on Sousuke's baby brother. He was just so cute! He suddenly missed the times when the twins were still small babies. Though it was hard to believe, it was actually Ran who the quiet one between the two. It was funny how different they became when they grew up.

"It seems that you're very good at handling children. Do you have younger siblings?" Mr. Ito said as he watched Makoto.

Makoto looked up and smiled. "Ah yes, I do. They're twins, actually. A boy and a girl," he answered. He remembered telling them about the twins earlier so Mr. Ito should already know about that. Makoto thought that Mr. Ito probably just wanted to start a conversation with him.

"They're lucky to have such a kind brother," Mr. Ito said. "If you don't mind me asking, Tachibana-kun, what kind of person is Sousuke-kun?"

Mr. Ito must have noticed the surprise on Makoto's expression. "Ah, I haven't explained my situation, have I? This is actually the first time I met Sousuke-kun. Most of what I know about him comes from what my wife told me, and it isn't a lot since she didn't talk about him much until recently. I was really nervous about meeting him, especially since I want to get along with him."

"I do understand where you're coming from. Sousuke does look a bit intimidating. I was a bit scared of him when I first saw him, I admit. But he's really a nice person. He's very hardworking and mature. He is also very protective of the people he cares about, to the point that he forgets to take care of himself," Makoto said.

"I see," Mr. Ito said with a nod, clearly absorbing everything Makoto said.

"I'm sure that he also wants to get along with you as well," Makoto said. He noticed that Souji was no longer moving in his arms. He looked down on his arms and found that the baby had already fallen asleep.

"Ah, he must have been so comfortable with you. I'll just put him to bed," Mr. Ito said as he gently took the baby from Makoto's arms

"Thank you." Makoto watched Mr. Ito carry the baby to the second floor. Since he was alone in the living room, he thought that he should help Sousuke and his mother preparing for tea. He stood up and tried to remember where they headed.

* * *

"Mom, does your offer still stand? You know, what you said in the email you sent me?" Sousuke asked after placing the tea cups on the tray.

Mrs. Ito frowned, and her hand stilled from placing the desserts they brought onto a plate. "Oh, you mean the assistance I offered?" she said as she remembered what Sousuke was talking about.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it lately. I like what I'm doing and I'm proud of my restaurant, but I want to grow. I want to be better and maybe have more branches of my restaurant. I'm thinking of studying culinary arts. I know I can cook, but I want to be better," Sousuke said.

"I think that's a great idea," Mrs. Ito answered.

"Thanks. But if my plan would affect your finances, you don't have to help me. I'd understand."

Mrs. Ito turned towards Sousuke and approached him. "Sousuke, when your father and I got divorced, I really didn't take much from what we had. I just took what I owned and left everything with him. Both Masaomi and I have steady jobs, and I really don't need much. Your father and I had an agreement that he would support you should you decide to go study, that's the only condition I set. I also saved up a bit for you. It's not much, but I think it'll still help. I can give it to you immediately, but I'd have to talk to your father about the rest. It should be enough to cover your tuition fee." She took his and held it. "Sousuke, I was worried about your future. I don't know how long the restaurant would last, and I hoped that in case it didn't work out, you'd still have something to fall back to. That's why I'm really happy that you decided to do this. I'm really happy."

"Thank you," Sousuke replied. Though he would never openly admit it, he was touched by his mother's gesture. He never thought that even if they hadn't talked for months, his mother still cared enough to think of his future. He was rather embarrassed with how he painted his mother in his mind.

"I'm glad you know that you want to pursue something now. Then it means you'd also continue with the therapy as well, I hope?" Mrs. Ito asked.

He cleared his throat and answered, "Yeah, I guess I'll start with that, too."

"That's good," she smiled in approval. "I know you've been neglecting your shoulder. But you'll soon be busy, so you should start therapy as soon as you can before things get hectic for you. I'm curious, though. What brought this sudden change of mind about?"

"Makoto," Sousuke said with a smile. "He's awesome. He's really hardworking and he's also the nicest person in the world. He braved moving to Tokyo although he was not used to living in a city and was able to get into a good university. He made me think of what I want to do with my life. I want to be able to stand beside him as his equal."

"Then he's good for you."

"Too good, mom. I don't even know if I deserve him."

"I'll support you, then. To be honest, I was surprised when you introduced him. I was worried that you chose to be in an unconventional relationship. But the more I talked to Makoto-kun, the more I understood why you liked him. Sousuke, I'm glad that you visited us. I know I have not been a good mother to you and I said many things that I didn't mean, so I owe you an apology. Also, thank you for accepting Masaomi," Mrs. Ito said.

"I wasn't exactly the nicest person towards you. So I owe you an apology, too."

His mother smiled, her eyes glistening. She hastily picked up the tray and spoke, "Well, let's take this to the living room before the tea gets cold."

* * *

While they were on the bus on the way back home, Makoto turned to Sousuke and asked, "Sousuke, I heard something earlier, and I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Yeah? What is it?" Sousuke said.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you still needed therapy for your shoulder. You never really talked about it."

Shoot! So Makoto heard his conversation with his mother. Sousuke smiled in the most charming way possible in hopes of not being scolded by the one person whose anger he would very much like to avoid.

However, it seemed that his "charming smile" was useless. Makoto's brows drew together. "I'm not buying that."

Sousuke scratched the back of his head and winced. "I'm sorry. I just didn't have the time before. I mean, I didn't even rest during the weekends. But I promise I will be going to therapy now, ok?" He lowered his hand and squeezed Makoto's hand.

"Fine. Just make sure that you keep your word and I'm going to make sure you go through the therapy, even if I have to personally drag you," Makoto said with a pout.

If they weren't in public at that moment, Sousuke would have grabbed Makoto and kissed his adorable pout away. "So, what do you think of my mom?"

"She's very nice, and so was your step-father. Does she approve of our relationship?" Makoto asked.

"Well, yeah I think she was fine with us. She may have been apprehensive at first, but I think you charmed your way into her heart," Sousuke said with a wink.

Makoto just chuckled and shook his head."That's good. Is everything fine between you and her now?"

Sousuke nodded. "I guess so. Maybe the time we had apart helped the both of us calm down and think. I can't say the same about my father, though." It was good that he and his mother were able to mend the rift between them. However, his father was a whole different story. He had never been in contact with his father since unlike his mother, his father never made the effort to reach out.

"Why's that?"

"My mom will scream and shout, but at least she would tell me what she thinks. My dad, he doesn't speak but he also doesn't listen, and I think I'd be forced to talk to him again."

Makoto raised his brows in question, but Sousuke just shook his head and looked away. Maybe some other time, he told himself. He doesn't really want to ruin an already pleasant day.

"Let's go to the grocery store before we head home. I want to cook dinner for tonight. You don't mind eating katsudon again tonight, do you?" Makoto looked at his watch then took out his phone.

"I don't mind," Sousuke said before felt his phone vibrate. He fished it out of his pocket and was surprised to find that the message he just received was from his mother.

[Mom: I'm really happy for you and Makoto, I think he's a good man. But I have to warn you about your father. Don't let him get to you, ok? Just remember that you don't owe him anything and he has no right to hold anything from you just so that you'd be forced to obey him.]

He tried his best to not frown at the message. His mother was right, and meeting his father would be unavoidable at this point. He could only hope that he could protect Makoto from whatever may happen.

* * *

Makoto insisted that he prepare the dinner for that night, and Sousuke had never seen Mrs. Tachibana looked so worried. Sousuke tried to ease her worries by saying that he would help with the preparation. Makoto decided that he would cook curry katsudon, and he said that he wanted to make something both his family and Sousuke would enjoy.

Once dinner was served and the whole family was settled on the dining table, Sousuke watched Makoto who was sitting beside him. He anxiously looked at his family's expression upon tasting his curry katsudon.

Mrs. Tachibana's eyes went wide as soon as she had a spoonful of curry and rice. "Mmm this is good! Did you really cook this?"

"Yes, did you like it?" Makoto asked.

"Onii-chan this is great!" Ran explained. Ren nodded in agreement.

Sousuke watched as Makoto exhaled with relief. Underneath the table, he placed his hand on Makoto's knee and gently squeezed it. Makoto looked at him and mouthed a thank you.

After dinner, Sousuke helped Mrs. Tachibana clean up the dining room and the kitchen. Makoto and his siblings went to a convenience store together to buy ice cream for dessert.

Sousuke had been thinking of talking to Makoto's parents about what he wanted to offer to Makoto, he just didn't know how to bring the subject up. It was scary for him, but the approval of his boyfriend's parents matter to him, and he was sure it would also matter to Makoto. In the end, he has resolved that it was better to just be honest.

He decided that it was the perfect moment when Mr. Tachibana entered the kitchen to check on his wife. He needed to talk to them both. "Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure! Go on," Mrs. Tachibana said as she turned towards him

This is it, Sousuke told himself. "Would you allow me to offer Makoto to stay and live with me?"

Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana stared at Sousuke then at each other.

"My intentions for Makoto are sincere," he added. "He tends to eat convenience store food while he's at the dorm, and he forgets to eat when he's busy studying. He also spends most of his time at my place, so Makoto would be able to save up if he just shared the place with me." Sousuke frowned and bit his lips. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the last part. "I'm planning to ask Makoto soon, but I need to have your approval first. Makoto loves and values his family very much, so I know how important it is to him to have your permission should he agree to live with me."

Mr. Tachibana looked at his wife once more before looking at Sousuke. "Well…"

* * *

Makoto and his siblings were walking back from the convenience store. He was holding Ran's hand while Ran was holding Ren's hand. The twins were arguing about the flavor of ice cream they bought. Makoto thought that since he decided to buy them both a pint of their favorite flavor, they would have no reason to argue. However, now they are fighting about which flavor was better. It seems that they would never run out of reasons to have an argument.

The twins stopped in their tracks, making Makoto look up and notice the person standing by the stairs. Makoto narrowed his eyes and stared. "Rin?" he whispered.

"Rin-chan!" the twins said. Before Makoto could stop them, the twins ran towards Rin to greet.

Rin just smiled at them and ruffled their hair. "Hey!"

"We bought ice cream! You should eat with us!" The twin said as they tried to pull Rin towards the house.

Makoto noticed the smile on Rin's face and knew "Ren, Ran, why don't you take this bag inside?"

"Ok!" They said in unison before running towards the house.

"Hey Makoto," Rin greeted with a small smile.

"Hi, Rin," Makoto greeted back. He wasn't entirely sure how to approach Rin after what he had done.

"Do you know where Sousuke is?" Rin asked.

"Oh, he's inside," Makoto said, pointing towards the house. "Would you like to talk to him?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll let him know you're here. Or would you like to come in?" Makoto asked.

Rin shook his head. "No thanks, I'll just wait here."

"Ok just give me a minute," Makoto said before he turned and headed towards the house.

"Makoto, wait!" Rin called out.

Makoto turned back and his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

Rin looked away. "I'm sorry for what I did. It was uncalled for, I shouldn't have done that. Haru was very angry at me."

Makoto walked towards Rin smiled. "We're friends, Rin. So things won't always go smoothly with us, but we'll always be friends, and I forgive you."

Rin nodded and sniffed. "Thanks, Makoto."

Although he wasn't sure if it was appropriate, Makoto was itching to know what happened to his best friend. "How's Haru doing?"

"He's doing fine. He already went back to Tokyo this morning." Rin answered.

Makoto chest tightened. Haru didn't even say goodbye. "I see."

Rin must have noticed his expression. "I'll take care of him, don't worry."

What Rin said didn't settle well with him and he couldn't help the tiny pain that pinched his heart. He never really realized that someday, Haru would need someone more than he needs him. However, Makoto told himself that it would be best for Haru to have someone around who cares about him. "Thank you, Rin. I know you will."

Makoto went back into their house and headed towards the dining area. The twins, his parents, and Sousuke were in the kitchen eating ice cream.

"Sousuke, can you come here for a second?" Makoto called his boyfriend.

"Ok," Sousuke said as wiped his mouth and hands with a tissue. He stood up and walked towards Makoto. "What's up?"

"Rin's waiting for you outside. I think he wants to talk to you."

Sousuke stared at Makoto with his brows drawn together, as if trying to discern what Makoto meant. He blinked several times before responding. "Ok, I'll be back."

Makoto watched Sousuke's back as he stepped out of the house. He just hopes everything goes well between Sousuke and Rin.

* * *

"Hey," Sousuke greeted as he walked towards Rin. He wasn't really sure on how to deal with Rin. They haven't seen each other for a long time and when they finally did, things didn't end well. Sousuke's not uncertain if Rin just wants to continue where they left off or finally make peace.

"Hey," Rin said with his hands in his pocket, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "Listen, I want to apologize."

Sousuke wasn't expecting Rin's answer but hid his surprise. He stared at Rin from head to toe, trying to figure out what Rin had in mind. "You shouldn't apologize to me, you should apologize to Makoto."

"I did earlier, and he was kind enough to forgive me. Besides, I have a feeling that you're angrier than Makoto about what happened," Rin said with a grin.

Sousuke chuckled, lightening the mood. "Maybe. If that's the case, then we're good."

"Great. Here," Rin said as he handed an envelope.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow and looked at what Rin was handing him. A letter? Sousuke took the letter and raised his brow.

"I wanted to stay longer. You know, so we could talk, but I have to leave early tomorrow. I'm going back to Tokyo for training."

"I see," Sousuke said. "Good luck and stay safe. You know, you're always welcome to my restaurant. Maybe you can drop by once I get back to Tokyo."

"Do you offer yakiniku?" Rin asked with a grin.

Sousuke could not help but smile at his friend. "I'll make one for you."

"Great! I'll let you know when I'm available," Rin said.

Sousuke just smiled and nodded, watching Rin turn around walk farther and farther away from him. He and Rin had always talked about how romantic relationships shouldn't ruin their friendship. But here they were, walking away from each other because of the people they love. It makes him ask himself; how strong was their friendship? He looked at where Rin was headed and realized that Rin was already gone. He doesn't even know how long he had been standing and just staring off into the distance.

When he got back inside the house, the twins were no longer in the kitchen. Makoto's parents were in the living room watching the TV, and Makoto was washing the dishes in the kitchen. He stood beside Makoto and grabbed the dish cloth and started wiping the dishes. Makoto looked at him for a few seconds then turned back to the sink. Sousuke wasn't ready to talk just yet, and he was thankful that Makoto had noticed his mood and gave him some space.

"Go on and take a shower, I'll finish the rest. Just wait for me in the bedroom," Makoto said.

After looking around to make sure that no one was around, Sousuke gave Makoto a quick peck on the cheek before heading for the bathroom.

Once done with the shower, Sousuke sat down on the bed and carefully opened the envelope. It's been a long time since he received a letter from Rin. It actually felt rather nostalgic. Who gives others letters in this age anyway?

 _Sousuke,_

 _I wanted to talk to you about a lot of things but I don't think I can talk while in front of you. I know you're going to make fun of my crying face again and you wouldn't take me seriously, so I figured that writing a letter would be the best way for me to tell you how I feel._

 _I feel like I have to explain my sudden outburst when we were at Haru's place. You can chalk it up to guilt. However, I felt really bad afterward. Just in case I didn't get to apologize to Makoto before handing you this letter, can you tell him how sorry I am?_

 _To be honest, I was a little jealous when I found out that you had been in contact with Makoto for some time now. I felt like you didn't need me although I was your best friend. I was so frustrated when you wouldn't reply to any of my messages or my calls, but then I realized that I did the same thing to you years ago. But it didn't make me feel any better._

 _You're also my best friend, so you're the only one I can talk to about my problem. I confessed to Haru, and I think I was being selfish at that time. He never really talked about his love life or his lack of it. So I just assumed that since he's been single by choice, I could confess to him and maybe he could consider having a relationship with me. After I did, he started to avoid me. I also found out from Makoto that Haru had been avoiding him as well. At first, I didn't understand his actions. I thought maybe he was never really open to being in a relationship with another man._

 _But I realized the truth when I saw how Haru reacted when he found out that you were dating Makoto. Haru never really told me this, but I think he started to get confused with his own feeling when I confessed, and his instinct told him to run away. I'm not sure, I'm just assuming things. Haru never really explains things, so I'm just saying this based on what I know about him. I seriously don't know what to do with Haru._

 _I was so jealous of Makoto, I felt like I was never enough to anyone. I was not enough for you or Haru. I could race and try to win all the medals in the world, but I could never win Haru's heart. But Makoto holds Haru's heart in his palm, and now he holds yours. Would there anybody else left who would love me? Sorry, I'm being dramatic now._

 _I guess I'm wrong. I don't know; the truth is hard to accept. I still hope that someday the four of us could hang out together without any of us fighting. Until then, please keep in touch, Sousuke. I really, really miss my best friend._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rin_

 _P.S. I know what happened between you and Gou. She explained to me that it wasn't your fault, but that doesn't mean I want to punch your face any less._

Sousuke folded the letter and slipped it back into its envelope. By the time he was done reading the letter, Makoto had already taken a shower and was already lying down on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Makoto said while rubbing Sousuke's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sousuke said, frowning as his throat felt rather tight.

"You know, you can talk to me."

Sousuke smiled and placed the letter on top of the nightstand, then stood up to turn the lights off. "I know. I just don't know what to think and feel right now. Kind of hard to talk about something I'm not sure of," he said as he lied back down on the bed.

"I see. Come here," Makoto said with his arms open.

Sousuke lied on his stomach and laid his head on Makoto's chest. He could hear the steady beat of Makoto's heart, it calmed him and his earlier thoughts start to fade in his mind. He closed his eyes as he felt Makoto's fingers threading through his hair. Makoto body emanates warmth and comfort.

"I love you Sousuke," Makoto whispered.

Sousuke's heart felt as if it was going to burst; so Makoto did hear what he said on the phone. "I love you too," he replied. His eyes started to feel heavy as Makoto's hands continued to run his fingers through his hair.

* * *

After their short vacation, Makoto and Sousuke finally went back to Tokyo much to Makoto's relief. They spent most of their remaining days entertaining the twins. Before they left, the twins were no longer shy and quiet around Sousuke. In fact, Makoto was pleasantly surprised to find out how patient Sousuke was with children. He was happy that there was someone else to help him in handling the twins.

He did miss his siblings. But after a few months of being away from them, he now wonders where he got all his energy when he took care of them before. Keeping them occupied had gotten quite a bit exhausting for him. Now that they're going back and he still has a few vacation days remaining, he just wants to spend the rest of his vacation sleeping.

It was already evening when they arrived in Tokyo, and he could see the small smile on Sousuke's face as soon as the restaurant's sign became visible. When they entered the restaurant, Jun immediately spotted and greeted them.

"Hey, welcome back guys! How was your vacation? Makoto, I missed you so much!" Jun said with open arms as he walked towards Makoto. However, he was stopped by Sousuke's large hands on his face.

"Hey Jun, Kyouko-san," Makoto greeted back.

"Hey!" Kyouko turned to greet Makoto with a smile. "I missed you!"

"What happened while we're gone?" Sousuke asked.

"Well everything was great, Jun was somehow useful," Kyouko answered.

"Hey! That's not fair! I've been super helpful and you know that!" Jun said with a pout. "Hey, I've already cleaned up your place and I changed the sheets, too. I also bought cat food and litter sand already. I didn't realize what a glutton Sou-nyan was!"

"Sou-nyan?" Sousuke asked with a frown.

"Did he just name our kitten Sou-nyan?" Makoto asked with a chuckle. Sou-nyan, that wasn't such a bad name.

"Your kitten. I shortened Soumako to Sou-nyan so it's easier to say," Jun said with pride

"Why is it my half of the name that was butchered?!" Sousuke huffed.

"Sou-nyan," Makoto said with a giggle. "I think it's perfect."

"See?" Jun said excitedly. "I know Makoto's heart so well!"

Sousuke frowned at Makoto's betrayal. Makoto just laughed and squeezed Sousuke's arm. That was all the physical contact they could have since there were still customers around. "I feel kind of tired already."

"Why don't you go ahead and take a shower? I'll just catch up with Jun," Sousuke said as he looked with Makoto with worry.

Makoto smiled, his eyes half lidded. "Ok, see you later," he said before taking Sousuke's bag. He waved back to Kyouko and Jun before going up to Sousuke's place.

As soon as he entered the flat, he felt his mind and body relax. He felt more at home on it compared to his dorm. Was it because of Sousuke's presence? Come to think of it, he barely stays at his dorm anymore. Maybe he should just get his own apartment? Or maybe…

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sou-nyan meow. "Hey there! Did you miss me?" Makoto said as he picked the kitten up. "Why don't you sleep in bed with me tonight, ne Sou-nyan? I'll just take a quick shower."

The kitten just looked at him, then nuzzled against Makoto's chin.

* * *

When Sousuke went back up to his flat, Makoto was already sleeping in the bedroom with the kitten curled up on his feet.

He was hoping that they could have some time to cuddle (or maybe more) before they sleep, but Makoto was obviously too tired to wait for him. He shrugged off his disappointment by taking his shirt off and heading for the bathroom.

After taking a shower and putting on his favorite sleepwear, he lied down beside Makoto, careful not to wake both Makoto and the kitten up. As soon as he lied down the bed, Makoto automatically turned and nuzzled his nose against Sousuke's neck. 'Is he asleep?' Sousuke wondered. But Makoto didn't stir, and his breathing was slow and even. Sousuke couldn't help but chuckle and hold Makoto tight in his arms. He let his hand traveled down Makoto's side and back, hoping to get some reaction from Makoto. However, all he got was a soft, lazy smile, and a sigh. Every little thing Makoto does make Sousuke love him even more. After pressing a soft kiss on Makoto's forehead, Sousuke closed his eyes and let sleep take over his consciousness.

* * *

Makoto stretched his arm out to wrap it around the man he knew was just beside him. However, his arm landed on an empty space. This made Makoto crack his eyes open, only to find out that he was alone in bed. It took him a few seconds to remember that they were back in Tokyo and that Sousuke was already downstairs in the restaurant. Usually, he would hurry and rush downstairs to help, but he didn't feel like moving just yet. He turned and lied on his stomach, burying his face on the pillow that smelled faintly of Sousuke, which he always find comforting.

Now that he was alone, he thought that he could finally let his thoughts wander. He had been keeping himself busy while they were in Iwatobi since he didn't want to worry Sousuke and his family. But now that he was alone, he finally allowed himself to think and go back to what happened between him and Haru. He still felt guilty about what he had done to Haru, and he kept on raking his brain for anything that he may have done which his best friend might have misinterpreted, but no matter how many times he did it, he always ends up empty-handed.

He replayed the scenario that night over and over his head, trying to think of what he should have said and what he should have done that would have made the situation better. He knew it was futile, but he had this feeling that by doing so, he would be able to come up with a solution. He also felt unreasonably guilty when he doesn't.

He grabbed his phone and stared at the faintly glowing screen. He hadn't attempted to contact Haru after that evening. Before all that happened, he never worried about what to say to him. He thought that his best friend understood everything and Makoto thought he knew what Haru felt. But Haru's revelation made him realize that there are some things about him that he had no idea about. He was now worried if his actions would only hurt his best friend even more.

He opened his messaging app and opened up the option to send a message to Haru, but his fingers only hovered over his phone's screen. He didn't really know what to say. What should he say? What was the appropriate thing to say? He stared at the phone before placing the phone back on the nightstand then buried his face in the pillow. He was getting frustrated at himself for not being able to come up with a solution to their problem.

"Want to have breakfast with me?"

Makoto raised his head to look at the doorway as Sousuke stood there, leaning on the door frame. When did Sousuke get back in the room? "Um, yeah just give me a minute," Makoto answered before looking away.

"You've been thinking about Haru again, haven't you?" Sousuke said as he approached him, and Makoto felt the bed dip with Sousuke's weight.

"Eh?" Makoto asked as he sat up. "What do you mean?"

"You can't hide it from me. You think I haven't noticed?" Sousuke said as his eyes studied Makoto.

Makoto lowered his head to avoid Sousuke's eyes. He knew he was good at hiding, but he knew that Sousuke was better at observing. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not that," Sousuke said as he gently lifted Makoto's face. "Give Haru some time. He's the kind of person who shrinks more into himself the more you push and prod him. I'm not saying this just because I don't want to him around you, but I just hope that you wouldn't let this hold you back. Until he decides to talk to you, live your life. You are allowed to feel bad, but you are also allowed to take a step forward."

Makoto just smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't have to apologize and stop doing that. Just don't keep it all to yourself, ok? Now, let's go have breakfast or I'm never letting you get out of bed," Sousuke said before planting a kiss on Makoto's lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Thank you so much for still reading my fanfic. I was thinking that this would end at Chapter 15, but I don't think I'd be able to tie up all the loose ends with just 3 more chapters, so I may add more.**

 **BTW, sorry for the badly written smut. It sure is a challenge to write, and I promise I'll do better next time.**

 **I also noticed that I already have 200+ kudos and 3000+ views on this fanfic! OMG! Thank you so much! How can I thank you guys? Maybe I could write something you guys like? Please let me know. If you're shy about writing a comment, you can visit my Tumblr. Please, let me thank you guys!**

 **I feel that I don't post new chapters fast enough, and I'm really sorry about that. I've usually written about a third of the new chapter once I'm done with the one I post. However, I always end up being crippled by insecurity, I start to feel that my fanfic is not good enough and become unable to write. That's why I'm always grateful for your kudos and comments as it reminds me that there are people who do follow and read my fanfic. It helps me press on to write more. This is by no means a way for me to fish for comments, but I just want to let you guys know how grateful I am for those to take the time to leave a comment or kudos. I don't just say that, I really mean it.**

 **Again, thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows!**

* * *

Makoto pouted while staring at his laptop, unable to make sense of the words right in front of him. Instead of focusing on his school work, his mind kept wandering about a certain promise that Sousuke told him which seems to have already been forgotten. Well, to be fair, they haven't really had a moment to really talk about it since they were so busy after they came back from Iwatobi. However, he thought that Sousuke would be at least a bit eager to remember it.

The new semester has already begun for him, and Makoto was back to reality once more. He assumed that the first few days would be slow, but he was overwhelmed with the amount of work he has to do and the exams he needs to take.

Sousuke, on the other hand, seemed busier than usual. After work, he would sit and stare at his laptop for hours, reading and replying to emails. Makoto doesn't even know if Sousuke still gets some sleep. Makoto had been going to sleep and waking up by himself for several days. He also noticed that Sousuke had been leaving the restaurant in the middle of the business hour, which was very unusual and unlike him. When he asked about it, Sousuke would just say that he had some business to attend to. Makoto didn't want to pry, but he has to admit that he was a bit curious and a bit worried for Sousuke's health.

Although Makoto does his best to be understanding and supportive, he admits that their lack of time together was making him feel a bit lonely. Yet he feels guilty for wanting to have Sousuke all to himself. Doesn't Sousuke feel the same? Or was it just him who feels lonely?

Another thing he was a bit disappointed about was that Sousuke seems to have forgotten their promise to each other when they were in Iwatobi. Whenever he gets the chance, he tries and prepares himself, just in case Sousuke might feel like doing it. Sadly, nothing ever happened. He even tried waking Sousuke up a couple of times in the middle of the night by kissing or touching him, but Sousuke sleeps like a log.

If Makoto were completely honest with himself, he was starting to feel embarrassed about what he was doing already. He feels as if he was literally throwing himself at Sousuke, only for his effort to be brushed aside. Maybe Sousuke doesn't want him anymore? Or could it possibly that he realized that he just wasn't really into it?

Since it was the weekend, Makoto thought that he should maybe take an extra mile in 'seducing' Sousuke. He already bought the necessities and placed it somewhere close to the bed. He just needs to take a shower and really clean himself, maybe even wear something that would make it obvious for Sousuke to know what he wants.

Makoto turned his laptop off and sighed. He'd try one last time, he told himself. If Sousuke still does not show him any interest, he'd stop all this madness and just wait (though it was easier said than done).

* * *

As soon as Sousuke got back to his place, he stretched his back and arms as his muscles felt stiff and heavier than usual. Visiting culinary schools and training Jun and Kyouko for additional work had been taking up most of his time and energy. He also had been looking for employees to hire since he was going to need all the help he can get. Lastly, he had already visited a physician and will start his physical therapy soon (his mom won't stop asking him about it). Everything in his plan was falling into place, and he was pretty excited about it.

However, once done with the day, he would get back to his flat only to find Makoto already asleep. As ridiculous as it may sound, he actually misses Makoto even though they share the same bed. All he can do was to hold Makoto as he sleep and listen to his boyfriend's heartbeat until it lulls him to sleep. He feels horrible for neglecting Makoto, especially since he never complains.

Walking around the empty living room and kitchen, Sousuke figured that Makoto already went to bed, so decided to take a shower first. He was planning to take Makoto to a late night drive, or maybe order pizza and watch something on TV until they fall asleep. However, it seems that he would have to put his plan on hold for another day.

Once done with the shower and turning the lights in the living room off, he headed towards the bedroom. Before he could open the bedroom door, he felt something soft brush against his leg. He looked down and found the now grown cat distastefully name Sou-nyan, meowing for his attention. He bent down and picked up the kitten by the nape. "Hey, could you maybe sleep over on your bed tonight?" he asked as he cradled the kitten in his arms. He brought the kitten towards the living room and placed it on the cat bed. It was the weekend, and Sousuke was hoping to have Makoto all to himself. The kitten may have sensed his intent and gave up, curling up on the cat bed and going to sleep.

Using his phone's light, he made his way into the bedroom, turning the lamp on the nightstand on. His breath got caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Makoto was sprawled on the bed; the duvet barely covering his body. He was wearing a white shirt which hiked up, and the tight black boxer briefs he so loved seeing him wear. He was lying on his stomach, giving Sousuke a full view of his muscular back and round, perky butt. Sousuke's cock twitched at the sight. Did Makoto wear those clothes on purpose?

Though he wants to immediately jump on Makoto, he tried to calm himself down for the moment. He at least needs to put some clothes on. After putting on a tank top and boxer briefs, Sousuke slipped under the sheets and started peppering feather-light kisses on the back of Makoto's neck. He knew Makoto has no classes the next day, so he was certain that his boyfriend wouldn't mind staying up late.

"Mmm.." Makoto muffled against the pillow.

Feeling his blood heat up with Makoto's response, Sousuke switched to open mouthed kisses, sucking and nipping at the skin around his shoulder while squeezing Makoto's butt. He smiled at the mark he left on Makoto's skin.

Finally, Makoto stirred and turned to lie on his back. "What are you doing?" he asked as he stretched his arms above his head, his shirt hiking up further and giving Sousuke a better view of Makoto's torso.

Taking in the sight of Makoto's tousled hair and sleepy eyes, Sousuke grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"You don't sound apologetic. I was waiting for you, actually," Makoto said, his voice soft and sultry, at least in Sousuke's opinion. Makoto placed his hand inside Sousuke's shirt, running his hands on his side and chest. "There's a certain promise a certain someone made back home, and I was wondering when it would be fulfilled. I was hoping it would be tonight," he said before biting lip and smiling seductively.

The soft raspy sound of his voice was tugging at Sousuke's self-restraint. He nudged Makoto's legs apart and knelt between them. He hovered on top of him, placing his hands on either side of Makoto's head. "Oh? Is that so? I wonder what that promise was," he asked with a smirk.

It seems that his reply did not have the effect Sousuke expected as saw the smile on Makoto's face falter and his body tense up beneath him. "Oh, you don't remember it anymore?" Makoto asked.

Well, there goes his attempt to sound sexy. "No! I remember exactly what it was. You're supposed to act shy and say you'd have to remind me what it was and do something sexy or something. You need to work with me, Makoto." He sat back and urged Makoto to sit up. When Makoto did so, Sousuke pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

"Stop! You're killing the mood, you know that?" Makoto said with a chuckle.

"You started it," Sousuke said before pushing Makoto to lie down. He got off of the bed to take his shirt and boxer shorts off. Sousuke fought the urge to cover himself, especially since Makoto watched him with hunger in his eyes. It was quite embarrassing and gratifying for him to know that he was the one who brought out that side of Makoto.

"You've already seen all this before," he said as he crawled on the bed towards Makoto.

"I still like seeing everything," Makoto admitted as he shamelessly stared at him.

Laying top of Makoto, Sousuke covered Makoto's lips with his, tracing the lines and the corner of it with his tongue. When Makoto parted his lips in invitation, Sousuke delved into the slick heat of his mouth, only parting from each other when the need for air had become too much to ignore. He felt his cock harden as his senses were overwhelmed with everything about Makoto. He was addicted with the sweetness of his mouth and his clean yet beguiling smell. Meanwhile, his hands explored the hills and grooves of his muscles, admiring the contrast of his hard muscles and his silken, olive skin.

"Sousuke…" Makoto whispered as he ground his hips against him.

He moved his head lower, his lips and tongue exploring Makoto's jaw and neck. They way Makoto jumped and shivered with his every kiss and touch spurred him on. He went lower still, lower until he reached Makoto's muscular chest, leaving a mark or two along the way. He gently nibbled and lapped on Makoto's nipple, while his hand softly rubbed and pinched the other.

As he savoured Makoto taste with his mouth, his hand travelled downwards until his fingers touched the band, lower still until he was able to cup Makoto's groin. He squeezed his throbbing length through the fabric, feeling its head and the damp spot with his thumb.

"I want you in me," Makoto said.

Those words sobered Sousuke for a moment and his movement stilled. Was Makoto aware of what he was asking for? "Are you sure?" he asked as looked up at Makoto with hesitation.

"I just want to try," he replied with a sheepish smile.

Sousuke sat up straight, never taking his eyes off of him. Does Makoto know what he's talking about? "Maybe we could try it some other time. I just don't want to hurt you."

"But if we don't do it now, we'd never be able to try it at all," Makoto said. He wiggled towards the side of the bed then reached out towards the nightstand. After fumbling in the drawer, he grabbed something and tossed it at Sousuke side. He grabbed the items and almost choked once he realized what it was. A lube? Even a pack of condoms? Where did Makoto get these? "I know what I'm asking for, Sousuke," he said as he cupped Sousuke's cheek. "I want this."

Sousuke stared back at Makoto, and truly saw the hunger in his eyes. He made his mind up. They both wanted this, and Makoto was sure he can handle it. "Ok, I'll do something and tell me how you feel. Be honest, ok?"

Makoto nodded and settled on the bed, lifting his hips to pull his boxer briefs off. Sousuke stared at Makoto's hard cock, and he then understood the way Makoto stared at him earlier. Makoto bit his lips and held the back of his knees and spreading his leg wider, exposing everything for Sousuke to see.

Placing a copious amount of lube on his fingers, he warmed the gel his hand before applying it to Makoto's entrance, making Makoto jump and hiss. As he gently massaged Makoto's entrance with his fingers, he leaned forward and as he explored the warm cavity of his Makoto's mouth with his tongue. Sousuke told himself to be patient. He needs to be slow and careful, though they way Makoto's breath hitched and how his body quivered was driving him crazy.

"I'm ready," Makoto said with a shaky voice in between kisses.

With those words, Sousuke slowly inserted his finger into Makoto's hole. While doing so, he leaned back and watched Makoto's expression for the slightest sign of discomfort. "Did it hurt?" he asked.

Makoto shook his head. "No, it just feels….weird."

"Then, we'll start to slow. We may not go all the way through, and that's fine." Sousuke moved downwards, kissing and licking every inch of skin on his way until he reached his hips. He licked the underside of Makoto cock, moving up and tracing every vein with his tongue until he tastes the salty precome at the tip. The hardness of Makoto's cock against his tongue and the way Makoto whimpered made Sousuke's mouth water and want more. When Makoto held the back of his head, he eagerly bobbed his head up and down, sucking and swallowing around Makoto with gusto.

"S-Sousuke, wait! I don't want to come yet," Makoto begged, pulling on his hair a bit to stop him.

Sousuke let go of Makoto's cock with a pop, wiping the drool on his chin with the back of his hand. It made him curious as to how his action looked, since Makoto stared at him with his mouth open. He took the chance to add more lube and another finger into Makoto. Afterwards, Sousuke wrapped his other hand and slowly jerked Makoto's slippery cock.

He continued to move his fingers in and out of Makoto, scissoring his fingers from time to time to help his adjust. As he was doing so, his finger hit a spot that made Makoto cry out and jerk his hips upwards.

"Ah! Sous-" Makoto said before throwing his head back in abandon, gripping on the bed sheet tightly.

Relishing the sight of Makoto melting before him, Sousuke continued with his ministration, letting go of Makoto's length to push one of his leg back. The way Makoto's chest rapidly rose and fall, and how his skin glistened with sweat filled Sousuke with searing desire to the point that it almost hurt. He was now working with a third finger inside, and he was awed at how Makoto can take all it in.

"Sousuke, please put it in…" Makoto sobbed, his voice tight.

After slowly pulling his fingers out of Makoto, Sousuke wiped his hand on the bed sheet and grabbed the packet of condom that lied neglected on the side of the bed. He tore one open with his mouth, and unrolled it on his length without looking away from Makoto.

Hovering over Makoto, he positioned his hips so that his length aligns with Makoto's entrance. "Touch yourself," Sousuke said as he squired a bit of lube on Makoto's member before guiding his hands on it.

As he watched Makoto jerked his cock, Sousuke slowly breached Makoto's entrance. He almost lost his focus as his length slowly slid it. Makoto was so hot and tight! It took all the strength he had to keep himself from losing control and slamming his hips.

"Let me know when you're ready, ok?" Sousuke grunted, running his hands softly on Makoto's thighs to help Makoto relax and also to distract himself.

"I'm ready," Makoto assured him.

With Makoto's word, Sousuke slowly moved his hips back and forth, trying to keep his movement slow and gentle. He could feel Makoto's muscles contract and relax around his cock, and Sousuke clenched his jaw as the delicious sensation that washed over him. He held on to Makoto's legs tightly, and he knew he might leave bruises on his skin.

The sound of wet skin slapping against skin, Makoto's high-pitched moan, and Sousuke's growl and heavy breathing filled the room, making the air around them hot and heady.

Makoto's expression tightened as he met the movement of Sousuke's hips with his. Sousuke let go of his legs and leaned forward to nuzzled his neck, kissing and nibbling Makoto's ear. He could feel Makoto's nails digging into the skin on his hips, and the pain it caused melded with the pleasure he felt.

"Sousuke…more," he demanded, breathing in short puffs which tickled Sousuke's ear.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Sousuke became aware that he wouldn't be able to last any longer as he slammed his hips faster. There was no way that he can as the squelching sound and the way Makoto clenches around him were too much for him to handle. He found it harder and harder to control his movement, feeling as if he was purely moving on instinct. Chasing on the heat that pooled on his lower abdomen, he knew that there was nowhere else he could go as Makoto's legs were wrapped around his hips.

"Fuck! Mako- I'm close," Sousuke groaned.

"M-Me too," Makoto barely managed to say as he jerked his cock faster.

As his hips snapped forward, a long, drawn-out groan escaped Sousuke's mouth as his vision turned white, and it was as if the world had stopped spinning and all that matters was the frenetic heat of their bodies, concentrating on where they were joined. After only a few seconds, strings of come spurted all over Makoto's chest, his head thrown back and his mouth open in a silent scream.

They stayed still for a moment, watching each other as they tried to catch their breath and somehow having a hard time to comprehend what just happened to them. Sousuke pulled out, making Makoto whimper at the sudden loss. He sat back and slid the condom off of him. He then tied it up and tossed it towards the trash bin's direction. With the little energy that he has remaining, he got off of the bed and grabbed his bath towel to wipe himself and Makoto clean. He made a mental note to get a new one in the morning before throwing the towel on the floor.

"How do you feel?" Sousuke said while peering at Makoto's face. He watched as Makoto panted with his mouth open, licking his lips from time to time. If he weren't so tired, he knew that he'd be up and hard again at the sight.

"Tired," Makoto said with his eyes closed.

After turning the light off, Sousuke lay down on the bed on his back and pulled Makoto close to him. Makoto laid his head on Sousuke's chest. Sousuke ran his fingers through Makoto's hair, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Sou?"

"Hmm?"

"You seemed busy these past few days. What's going on?"

"I've just been taking care of some stuff. Why?"

"It's just that… I'm sorry I'm being too clingy," Makoto said as he moved to turn his back on Sousuke.

Sousuke held Makoto in place, stopping him from escaping "No you're not. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I just… I miss you."

Sousuke chuckled and held Makoto tight. "I'm sorry. Why don't we go out on a date this weekend, what do you think? Maybe have dinner somewhere? It's been a long time since we last went out."

Nuzzling his nose against Sousuke's, Makoto mumbled, "Yeah, I'd love that."

"Well talk about everything tomorrow, I promise. Let's sleep for now, ok?" Sousuke said with a yawn

Makoto's only response to him was to kiss his lips and snuggle closer to his him.

* * *

Sousuke cracked his eyes open as he heard his alarm blaring. He grabbed his phone to turn the alarm off. He peered at Makoto, checking if the noise woke him up. As expected, Makoto was still asleep. He was suddenly reminded of the fact that Makoto was still naked underneath the sheets, and the very thought made his insides stir with heat.

Before he does something stupid, he decided to take a quick (cold) shower and wait for the delivery truck. Once done taking care of the delivery, he went back up to quickly prepare breakfast for Makoto. While waiting for the rice to be cooked, he checked his phone and found several unread emails.

The first email was from the culinary school he visited. He was sent the information about the course and payment plans as he requested. He already had a school in mind, but he wants to get as much details as he can so he could choose the right school.

The second email was from Rin, asking him how he was doing. He wanted to know when Sousuke would be back in Tokyo since he wanted to meet up to catch up. Sousuke smiled; it was great to know that his best friend would take the time off from his busy schedule just so that they could talk. He replied and invited Rin over to his restaurant. Maybe it was the right time to show his best friend what he'd been working hard for. He just hopes Rin wouldn't bring that water freak with him.

The third email was an email from Rei, confirming the date when he would be available for orientation. He really doesn't know much about the guy, but between him and the over-energetic Nagisa, he would choose Rei in a heartbeat.

The last email was from his mother. In her email, she told him that she had already sent an email to his father, telling him about what she and Sousuke had agreed to. His father promised that he would his end of the deal. However, he would like to talk to Sousuke first. 'Why the hell would his father want to talk to him?' Sousuke thought with a grimace. Their last meeting had been a disaster, and he was pretty sure that their next meeting would be any better.

He placed his phone on the counter, deciding to reply later in the day. He doesn't really ruin an otherwise perfect morning with Makoto, and preparing breakfast for his boyfriend was a better task to do than trying to figure out whatever the hell was his father planning.

* * *

Feeling something soft and warm pressed against his lips, Makoto slowly opened his eyes. "Sousuke?"

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" Sousuke asked with a bright smile, rubbing his fingers against Makoto's cheek.

Makoto narrowed his eyes at Sousuke. He looked way too happy for Makoto's liking, and it was way too early in the morning. Was he glowing? "I think I'm fine, but my limbs feel so heavy."

"Can you sit up?" Sousuke asked with concern

Biting his lip, Makoto tried to sit up and yelped before falling back down. Nope, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Are you ok?" Sousuke said with his brows together.

"Yep, I'm fine," Makoto said. As soon as he attempted to put his weight on his bottom, he felt the pain shoot up his hips again. "No, I'm not. My hips hurt."

"Try to lie on your stomach," Sousuke said as he helped Makoto roll on the bed. Makoto groaned at the dull pain. He buried his face on the pillow. He was starting to worry if he would ever be able to do anything throughout the day.

"I'll be back," Sousuke said, and he felt Sousuke's lips press against his temple

Makoto closed his eyes listened as the sound of Sousuke's footstep fade. After a few minutes, he heard the footsteps moving closer towards him.

"I use this on my shoulder when it hurts sometimes," Sousuke said while rubbing his hands together. Makoto then felt Sousuke apply a soothing pressure on his lower back, and something oily being spread on his skin. Makoto moaned; the massage and the cooling liniment felt good. The room was also filled with the minty smell of the liniment which made him relax.

"Sorry," Sousuke said.

"It's fine. I told you I wanted this too," Makoto said with a smile.

"If you can't work for today, I'll just call Jun."

Makoto shook his head. "We can't just abuse Jun like that."

"Yes, we can. He sold his soul to me', Sousuke said with a laugh. After receiving a disapproving look from Makoto, Sousuke continued. "I'm just kidding. Do you think you can get up for lunch service?"

"Yeah, I can at least manage that, I guess."

"You know, I forgot to tell you, but I've been talking to someone who'd be helping us soon."

Makoto furrowed his brows. Sousuke was looking for new employee? "Who?"

"Rei, Gou said that he was looking for a part-time job, so I offered."

Makoto smiled. It was nice that Sousuke was kind enough to help his friends, and that he was rebuilding his friendship Gou. He'd ask about it another time. "That's very generous of you, Sou. But I thought we already have enough staff?"

"I've wanted to tell you about my plans. It's just that we just never had the time to talk. You know, I've been planning to go to a culinary school," Sousuke said as he continued to massage Makoto's back.

"That's great, Sousuke! I'm really proud of you!" Makoto's said with a wide grin, though it was hard to do since his cheek was pressed against the pillow. "I'd hug you if I could sit up."

"We'd have less time with each other, though. I'd also have to cut my work hours here. That's why I decided to hire Rei. Jun will be managing the restaurant while Kyouko manages the kitchen."

"It's fine, I just want you to follow your dreams, and I'm just here if you need help. I'd be helping with the restaurant too, of course."

Sousuke sat on the floor until his face was at the same level at Makoto's. His eyes roamed all over his face, and Makoto noticed the sudden change in the air. "Makoto, would you like to move in with me?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto's body froze and his eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You don't have to answer right away. I just think that it would be the best arrangement for the both of us. You get to save on food and rent. Think about it, ok?" Sousuke said without meeting his eyes.

Makoto bit his lip and nodded.

Without saying anything further, Sousuke got up and left the bedroom. He came back with the breakfast he prepared in a tray, telling Makoto that if the pain gets too much, he could take some painkillers in the medicine cabinet before leaving the flat.

With a grimace, Makoto sat up and leaned against the headboard. The pain wasn't as bad as before. Anyways, his stomach was already grumbling so he had no choice but to eat. He turned his attention to the food by the night stand. He couldn't believe what just happened. Sousuke just asked him to move in. If he were being honest, the prospect of being together with his boyfriend all the time excited him. But wasn't it too fast? Would his parents approve?

Well, before anything else, he needs to eat because he needs to change the bed sheet and pick up all the mess they left the night before.

* * *

Sousuke looked at his phone to check the time as he bounced his knees under the table. He tried to stay calm and avoid getting irritated, he really did. He knew this was some stupid power play by his father. He was never late for meetings, and he knew his father was being late on purpose as a way of power-tripping or something.

For the fifth time that day, Sousuke greatly regrets not telling Makoto about meeting his father. A word of encouragement or maybe a picture from Makoto would have lightened his mood. But he didn't want to worry his boyfriend unnecessarily.

"I'm sorry Sousuke, I got caught up in my last meeting," someone from behind him said.

Sousuke watched his father sit on the chair opposite his. Sousuke could not believe how different his father looked from the last time he saw him. He looked... tired. Well, whatever. "You really didn't have to set this. We could have just settled everything over the phone if you were busy," Sousuke said.

"I wanted to talk to you," Mr. Yamazaki said as he read through the menu handed to him.

"Ok."

"How have you been doing?"

Sousuke fought the urge to roll his eyes. Really? He had to just so he can listen to his father make small talk? "I'm fine."

"Are you still working in that restaurant?" he asked his tone a bit deprecating.

"Yes, and it's been doing fine, thank you for asking." Sousuke frowned; he knew there was something else to this line of question. "If you would maybe, I don't know; maybe get to the point why you asked to meet me? I still have a lot of things to do."

His father looked at him while drinking water. After setting the glass down, he began to speak. "Since you're now requesting for the support, I take it that you're now planning to go back to school, at least that's what your mother told me. That's good. Nothing can beat getting a good education. What are you planning to take? Do you already have a university in mind?"

"I'm not going to a university. I'll be taking a culinary course and I've already had a couple of culinary school in mind. I wasn't asking for support, I was asking that you fulfil your end of the deal with mom." Sousuke was starting to get even more irritated with his father's tone and words.

His father raised his brow. "So you're not planning to give up the restaurant?"

Sousuke clenched his jaw; did his father not hear what he just said? "No. I'm not. I'm planning to expand it, actually."

"I was thinking that you should consider taking a business course," his father said.

"My restaurant isn't that large, I can still manage it with what I know."

"When your mother told me about your plan to study again, I thought that the event was rather providential. I believe that it would be the best time for you to start training. Sousuke, I know I had been harsh on you and have said things that I didn't mean. You're still my son,"

"I wasn't exactly the one who severed our connection," Sousuke cut in. "Remember the contract you made me sign? Also, I thought that we've already established the fact that I have no interest in following your footsteps." Sousuke said. He didn't make that decision just so that he could defy his father. Rather, he was afraid of turning into the same man as his father was.

"I could help you get a good education and study abroad. You're still a Yamazaki, I know you can help with our business. You can be an intern with our company while you study."

Sousuke frowned. What the hell was his father talking about? "Whoa! Wait a minute, I just told you that I haven't changed my mind. Besides, last time I checked, you said you don't need me since you already have a new son. What's the sudden change?"

"I said that out of anger, son. Just forget about that," Mr. Yamazaki replied.

"What? You know it's not that easy!" he said with a frown, clenching his fist. He could clearly remember the last time they talked. His father was so smug about being able to replace him since he just found out that his new wife was already pregnant. "Wait, aren't you even considering your new family with this decision?"

"We've already divorced," His father plainly said.

Sousuke leaned back on his chair and huffed with derision. "Even if you've already divorced your new wife, your son with her is still your son. Nothing should change that." He stared at his father for a reaction, but he didn't get any. As he stared, the gears on his head started turning. From what he remembers, his father married his mistress only when he found out that she was already pregnant. Could it be…? "Wait, do you mean to tell me that your new son is not your biological son?"

Mr. Yamazaki's face remained impassive and he answered with stony silence.

Sousuke wanted to laugh out loud and flip the table in anger at the same time. Just when he thought that his father couldn't go any lower, he was proven wrong once more. "Unbelievable! So since you found that out, you decided to take back the one you got rid of! Is that what this is about?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Sousuke."

"You're right, I don't. Everything you do confounds me. You know what? I don't need to know anything. What I need is for you to fulfil your end of the deal with mom. I'm leaving," Sousuke said as he quickly stood up, the chair clattering behind him. The other customers on the restaurant turned to look at the commotion, but Sousuke couldn't care any less.

"You are not leaving, Sousuke. You will sit down and discuss our arrangement," his father said, his voice low and angry.

Sousuke looked straight into his father eyes. There was once a time when the look his father was giving him would make him fold and obey his orders, and a small part of him was shaken still. However, the time has told him that his father's opinions were not the world to him. "You don't scare me anymore. I'm leaving," he said before turning around and walking away, not bothering to look back and check his father.

As he pushed the door of the restaurant open, he felt as if he was finally able to escape the suffocating air in the restaurant and breathe. He just wanted to go home. Once again, he wished that he told Makoto where he went and who he would meet because all he wants to be in was in his boyfriend's comforting arms.

* * *

Makoto huffed as trudged towards the restaurant. He was hungry and his head was throbbing from all the information he tried stuffing in his brain from class. He thought that he was it was too early in the semester to be stressed out. Maybe a good green curry or maybe some katsudon would help. Thanks to Sousuke, he has started to develop a liking for the dish.

When he got into the restaurant, he saw Jun and Kyouko working fervently, which was confusing. Makoto knew that Sousuke was scheduled to work at that time, so it doesn't make sense for Jun and Kyouko to be left to handle the place just by themself. He scanned the place, looking for his boyfriend. Unable to find Sousuke, Makoto approached the counter. "Hey guys, where's Sousuke?" he asked.

"He's upstairs," Jun answered with a quick grin before serving a customer.

"What happened? Why isn't he here?" Makoto said as looked around once more. The restaurant was packed with customers. It was very unusual for Sousuke to abandon his staff at such a busy time.

"He met up with his father earlier, and he was in a bad mood when he came back," Kyouko answered. She pointed her fingers up, indicating that Sousuke was on the second floor. "I think you needed to talk to him. I've never seen Sousuke like that."

Makoto set his bag and jacket under the counter. "I'll help you here until things slow down first," he said before taking an apron off the hook and putting in on. As anxious as he was to check what happened to Sousuke, he couldn't ignore the fact that Jun and Kyouko were having a hard time handling the restaurant by themself. He knew that Sousuke would understand his decision.

When the flow of customers went down to a trickle, Makoto excused himself and went upstairs. As soon as he entered the flat, his senses were assaulted by the smell wafting through the air. Was it alcohol? Had Sousuke been drinking? Makoto felt guilty about not checking on him earlier, but he was also shocked and confused since he has never seen Sousuke drink.

He walked in and found Sousuke sitting on the living room floor with a beer can on his hand, his eyes glazed and staring at nothing. The living room was littered with empty beer cans. Makoto approached as quietly as he could. Sousuke sat so still, he wasn't even sure if he was awake or not.

"Sousuke?" Makoto asked cautiously.

Sousuke looked at Makoto and frowned. "You shouldn't be here."

Makoto felt his chest throb in pain with those words. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"I don't want you to see me like this," Sousuke slurred.

Makoto sat beside him and took the can from Sousuke's hand, which barely resisted the action. "Why shouldn't I?"

"I'm a piece of shit, and you're too perfect for me."

Makoto's eyes widened with alarm. He almost could not recognize the man talking beside him. "That's not true. Sousuke, why are you saying things like that about yourself? What happened?"

Sousuke just shook his head and started crying, and Makoto froze and panicked. 'What in heaven's name is going on?' he thought to himself. Snapping out of his thoughts, Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke and held his head against his chest. "Shhh...It's ok. You know you can tell me what's going on, right?"

Sousuke wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist and continued to sob.

Makoto tried his best to remain calm and to comfort Sousuke. It was heart-breaking to see someone strong and reliable break down. The sound Sousuke made was making Makoto cry as well, but he did his best to keep his tears at bay. Instead, he held him close.

When Sousuke's cries quieted down to sniffles, Makoto went to the kitchen and took a glass of water. He then brought it to Sousuke, urging him to drink. "Come on, you need to rinse down all the alcohol from your system. After that, take a warm shower ok?" Makoto said as he wiped Sousuke's face dry with his handkerchief.

"Will you come with me?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto stood up and offered his hand. "Ok sure."

Sousuke grabbed his hand and stood up, almost losing balance until Makoto helped him stand.

Makoto and Sousuke took a shower together. Makoto had to wash, rinse, and dry Sousuke since he wouldn't move and just stood still under the flowing water.

After taking a shower, Makoto helped Sousuke dress up, and he fell asleep as soon as his back hit the bed. Makoto watched as Sousuke's breathing started to relax. He wished he knew what happened to Sousuke. He never knew how painful it was to see the person you love cry and not be able to do anything about it. His thoughts were interrupted when his stomach grumbled. Maybe he should have instant ramen for the night.

While heating some water for ramen, Makoto heard a knock on the door. He turned the stove off before heading towards the front door. "Jun, hey," Makoto greeted the other at the door. Jun looked exhausted and Makoto felt guilty about leaving all the work to them.

"Hey, Kyouko and I are leaving. We already closed everything up. Here," Jun said, handing the cash box over to Makoto.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to go back to help you guys. I needed to take care of Sousuke," Makoto explained.

"It's ok we're able to manage," Jun said. Peeking behind Makoto, he asked, "How's Sousuke doing?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Makoto sighed heavily. "He's already sleeping. I had to help him shower earlier since he's way too drunk. Has this happened before?"

"Never! All I know was that he was supposed to meet his father. That's it," Jun said while shaking his head. "Didn't he tell you what happened?"

"No, he didn't." Why would Sousuke keep that from him?

"Everything's going to be fine," Jun said with a reassuring smile. "Tell Sousuke that I'll take care of the preparation tomorrow and just let him rest, ok?

"I'm so sorry. You've been taking the brunt of the work in the restaurant recently," Makoto said.

Jun just smiled and shook his head. "Hey, Sousuke is like a younger brother to me. Compared to what he has done for me, this is nothing. Take care of him, ok?"

"Thank you. I'll just help you with opening the restaurant tomorrow. Sousuke might be hungover," Makoto said.

When Jun said goodbye and left, Makoto went back in to check on Sousuke and found him asleep. Makoto set his phone's alarm before slipped under the duvet. He needs to wake up early to help Jun, and he realizing that he only had a few hours of sleep. Sousuke curled to his side as soon as he was on the bed.

"Mako?" Sousuke said, his voiced muffled by Makoto's shirt. He wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist.

"Yes, I'm here," Makoto said as he rubbed Sousuke's back.

"Don't leave me," Sousuke mumbled.

Makoto closed his eyes tight, trying to fight off the tears that were trying to escape his lids. He had so many questions, and they need to have a good, long talk in the morning. "I'll never leave you. I'll always be here," Makoto said before kissing the top of Sousuke's and falling asleep.


End file.
